Along friendship that become's love
by Moonlover21
Summary: Serena and Inuyasha were best friends growing up till later on there life's take them places they never thought they would go. now they have to find how to make the other fall in love with the other. will Inuyasha make his move's to save his friendship with Serena make the move to love her forever. will Serena be able to be with her bestfriend has Sailor moon now. Love forever
1. Begining

along friendship, that become's love in time.

years ago Inuyasha and Serena were best friend's they met because of there mother's They were best friend's in High school and they both went to two different College's and that where they meet there husbands Izyoie marry a full blooded Demon he was a smart ass but he did have big money most of the women at College wanted to date him for just the money but Izyoie. She Love him for who he was and the fact that he had a son who's Mother up and left him in High School so she left him it was bad eoff for him trying to take care of his Demon son all alone. so she started hanging around a lot His Name was Inutaisho. his father left all the money to him when his father die Izyoie was there for him when his father die his father told him that Izyoie wasn't like Sesshomarou's mother, told him that she really love him and at that point Inutaisho. knew who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life but Sesshomarou didn't like human's something he pick up from his mother side of family but when the college year was over his father asks Izyoie to marry him and she did marry him she was in love with him Sesshomarou didn't like it at all, but he had no choice what his father does with his own life so there wasn't anyway to push it aside.

Now with Serena's Mother she was very good at baking cooking she became the world best Cook and Baker, Izyoie, had come to her family restraint a lot and that how she met Inutaisho he like his wife friend she was a very beautiful women but for some reason she was still un married but there no rush when it come to love. but Serena's mother got into trouble with her ex boyfriend He Used Her badly now she was all alone He was trying to take Her Job from her as well cause he help paid for it so she could have her dream now he was being a real asshole to her making her life a living hell. and at that point Izyoie and Kara was Serena's mother Name. sometime she was called Serenity has a nickname.

well they both were pragenet at the same time so they both were 3 month's pragenet Inuyasha's Father asks one of his very best friend's to go out with Kara she was beautiful and there no reason she should have to be alone though this on her own witch came to luck cause his best friend fell in love with Kara. His Name was Aragon he came from New York to go to High School, when his mother die and his so call father who was a very bad male whore slept around that when the two of them became friends and he let him come live with him so Aragon. and Inutaisho live together for about 2 year's anyway Aragon and Kara, had like each other a lot conmen he was a father too, his son's name was Sammy his first girlfriend cheated a lot so after she had Sammy she left him with Aragon. and he has never been with another women since then she broke his heart but he understand Kara. a lot she was the most beautiful women he has ever met, after 2 month's they both fell in love he asks Kara to be his wife, and she thought it was a little soon to be getting marry the fact that she only known him for only 3 month's but he wanted to help her rise Serena so then she said yes to marrying him so they did and the funny thing was Izyoie and Kara got marry the same day so they did a double wedding they both got marry on the same day, after a few month's went by they both went into labor the same week Inuyasha was born first he was the cutest thing you ever did see and feisty and stubborn then 2 day's after Kara, went into labor Serena didn't want to come out though, she was so stubborn as ever, ever since she was born as she go though life and she a spit fire after that Kara, move next door to Izyoie and her husband and they live like they were family each year after year they always were together that where Inuyasha and Serena, were put into the same School's and from those years made them great friends.

well that it for now hope you like the chapter i have been working on my spelling and gammer but it not the best but thanks to a friend i have been working better at my story so hope you like the story.


	2. Meeting Kikyo and Miroku

along friendship, that become's love in time.

story begins. 7 years old Serena,

At School. Hey Serena wait up yelled Inuyasha. what is it Ask's Serena. Did you see that new girl here this morning say's Inuyasha. she was really cute with her long black hair and those brown eye's were so pretty say's Inuyasha. so you think she pretty huh say's Serena. eyeing him. well yeah i do think she cute say's Inuyasha. don't tell me your jealous say's Inuyasha. what you can't be seruois Inuyasha me the most Beauitful girl in the world Jealous of that little black hair girl say's Serena. Oh,,,,,,ok, ok, ok man what got your hair tie up in a knot say's Inuyasha. nothing just my mother and Father fighting again about money and stuff say's Serena. oh i see well you know i'm here for you right say's Inuyasha. yeah i'am so glad i have you to play with and be with when i'am in need of a friend say's Serena. yeah me too say's Inuyasha.

Oh My Goodness say's a Voice. Ah thought Serena has she turn around with a pair of hands touching hers. Hey beautiful where oh where have you been hole life say's a Boy with short Black hair that was tie in a little pony tail in the back. blue eye's with a big smile on his face what do you mean your hole life your still just a child like us say's Serena. oh Beautiful one well you become my wife say's the boy. what! Are you saying to Me yelled Serena. are you nuts what the hell are you talking about I can't merry you yelled Serena mad now and red in the face shock and mad at the same time. oh yes you can you and I are going to be very happy and were going to have 10 kids say's the boy. what say's Serena Blushing... Why you say's Inuyasha getting mad now. Back off yelled Inuyasha. Miroku leave that girl alone say's a girl with long black hair and dark brown eye's the girl Inuyasha's was eyeing. But Sister Kikyo she is so beautiful say's the Boy, I mean it Miroku, let the girl go this sec, before I tell Mother again, say's the girl. Alright fine but I'm going to marry her some day say's Miroku. who turn to look at Serena, then he goes and touch her ass and Serena took her fist right in his face for it too, And Inuyasha. was right there getting ready to bet him badly for touching His Serena in the first place.

Sorry about that my Step Brother doesn't mean it he get like that with every girl he see he got a lot to learn about girls say's the girl. Me and My Brother are new here so it nice to meet you my Name is Kikyo Hitch who wasn't looking at Serena but at Inuyasha flirting with Inuyasha by playing with her hair and blinking her eye's at Him and getting his full attrition on her and only her. So What your name asks Kikyo. My Name is Inuyasha, Tickshishi. wow your Dad is rich isn't he asks Kikyo he the one who own that very big busies right say's Kikyo yeah my father the king of his company say's Inuyasha, smiling at her back and he was flirting with her too, why that little bitch how dear she not pay attrition to me thought Serena. Miroku, seen what was going on with his sister she had that look in her eye and she told him not to get to friendly with people oh man he then look over at the blonde haired girl who seem sad about his sister talking to the Half Demon. was she jealous about Kikyo and Inuyasha Talking to each other.

No way you like the Pokémon Show's too, it like my favorite show on TV say's Kikyo. mind too say's Inuyasha, ok well what else do you like asks Inuyasha. well I love dogs and I love to go shopping and buy clothes with my mother stuff like that say's Kikyo. well I don't go shopping with my mother but I do like pet dogs, Cats are ok say's Inuyasha. nice you and I so go eat Lunch together some time asks Kikyo really you mean it asks Inuyasha. but Inuyasha we always eat lunch together say's Serena. oh well I ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Um could my Friend Serena eat with us asks Inuyasha. um well I guess but I was hoping we could eat together just the two of us like we were on a date say's Kikyo. a Date say's Inuyasha I never bind on a date before say's Inuyasha. me too but I was hoping maybe you would want to be my very first boyfriend say's Kikyo. your boyfriend yelled Serena are you Inuyasha's Girlfriend asks Kikyo. who seem to have a look in her eye's that said don't be to happy with him cause he will be mine kind of look. No I'm not his Girlfriend but I'm his Best friend and no one just come and try to pull us apart like this right Inuyasha say's Serena. oh how sweet a Best friend your his best friend say's Kikyo yes I'm say's Serena. then you won't mind if I seal him for a while then say's Kikyo. come Inuyasha let us be alone together let go eat lunch over there ok say's Kikyo. trying to get her way. It alright Serena we can always eat lunch tomorrow ok I would like to eat lunch with Kikyo, today say's Inuyasha. and beside Inuyasha came close to Serena's ear I have never had a girlfriend before and I would really like it if Kikyo, and I were to go out I really want to go out with her say's Inuyasha, alright Inuyasha. if that what you want then so be it say's Serena. She started to turn around and Inuyasha pick up the sent of tears Oh Serena don't cry say's Inuyasha. I'm not crying just go to your new girlfriend and don't come back to me later say's Serena. mad now that she felt like she lost her only friend oh come on Serena, what is up with you asks Inuyasha,,,, nothing just go away yells Serena. and she just walk outside.

what was that all about asks Kikyo. I have no idea say's Inuyasha. well maybe she just doesn't want to shared you with anybody else and if you have a friend like that then you won't have any friends at all she only going to hole you back you know say's Kikyo. no Serena, want me to be happy it you that doesn't want to be friends with Her you didn't even say hi to her you only wanted to be with me right asks Inuyasha. well yeah I was going to play with her later but I wanted to get to know you first say's Kikyo. and plus I really think your cute and I wanted to play with you and then maybe if you like me we could go out I want you to be my first real boyfriend is all is that so wrong to want you to be my first say's Kikyo. well I guess not say's Inuyasha. don't worry about her she will be fine she just jealous of me is all girl are jealous of me say's Kikyo. ok fine one lunch date say's Inuyasha. and yes I will be your boyfriend, say's Inuyasha.

Miroku had seen Serena, run outside and follow her to make sure she was ok and all when he came outside she was out on the swing set crying so he walk over to her.

Are you ok asks Miroku. no I'm not how can he just blow me off like that for some miss pretty face say's Serena. and she didn't even say hi to me she acted like I wasn't even there say's Serena. how can he break are promise we made to each other say's Serena.

Miroku, sat down next to her on the swing what promise was that asks Miroku. it doesn't matter anymore I always knew he would leave me one day say's Serena. do you like him asks Miroku. he my best friend were support to do everything together I know it ok to make friends with other kids and all and I'm happy when we have more friends too but that just it your sister didn't want to be my friend she was flirting with Inuyasha and she wanted to be his friend no she wanted to date Inuyasha. make him her play toy her boy toy, her boyfriend and she didn't ever ask me to be her friend too say's Serena. and the promise we made to each other was, we promise that no matter what happen well we are growing up we well always be friends and we well always be together and that mean when someone doesn't want to be friends with one of us then we just don't be friends with that person then say's Serena. because if they don't want to be friends with both of us then we just don't be friends with them, say's Serena.

Wow I really like that promise it nice a honest say's Miroku. I would love to have a friend like you Serena say's Miroku. wait now you want to be my friend asks Serena a little while ago you asks me to Marry you and have your kids say's Serena. I know and I'm sorry I'm still working on that say's Miroku. I guess I would like you as a friend in stand of my girlfriend I think I well wait till I'm 10 years old before I have a first girlfriend say's Miroku.

I think that the smart way to go say's Serena. so do you want to be my friend then Serena, asks Miroku. well I guess that well be alright say's Serena. and don't worry Inuyasha. well like you too later on anyway say's Serena. great as long has he doesn't try to beat Me to a pulp say's Miroku. but I would like to tell you something say's Miroku. you know don't let Inuyasha forget his promise he made to you and plus watch out for my sister I don't think she want you to be his friend and she may try and kick you out of his life say's Miroku. but Inuyasha promise me he would never walk out on his friends for a girlfriend say's Serena. just saying to keep your guard up say's Miroku. thanks Miroku say's Serena. yeah sure thing say's Miroku.

Why did you just tell me that asks Serena. because I Hate my step Sister she think she got everyone flood that she so kind and sweet and thoughtful but she not anything like that she hate me and she the reason my Mother left too say's Miroku. what do you mean by that asks Serena. well My Dad Slept with Kikyo's Mother the all around bitch say's Miroku. and my mother she die of a broken Heart so I had to go and live with my Father and Kikyo's Mother who make my life a living hell and her daughter get whatever she want's say's Miroku. that all I can tell you for now be careful around Kikyo alright you and Inuyasha better kept up with you promise's and trust other wise Kikyo will try to find a away to brake that trust say's Miroku. oh will then I better be careful then Say's Serena. oh yes my step sister can be very mean no kidding trust me I know Say's Miroku. thanks Miroku do you want to Eat lunch with me today Asks Serena. I would love to Say's Miroku.

till next time.

So has you all know what happen there. Kikyo wanted to take Inuyasha for herself Her brother Miroku wanted to be friends with Serena and help her as much has possable hope thing turn out for them all before it too late. keep reading and find out. :)


	3. Life has just gotten harder

along friendship, that become's love in time.

1 years later At the park. It had been 1 year later sent Inuyasha, and Kikyo, had met and Inuyasha, and Kikyo, were so into each other that Serena. started to think that Miroku, was right Kikyo, was pushing Inuyasha, and Serena, far away from each other but Inuyasha had told Kikyo if She ever try to push Serena away from him he would brake up with her for good and so she let up on Serena. and let her hang out with them and acted like she like Serena to keep Inuyasha happy about it and keep his money at her side she even let her brother hang around to keep Serena company that way she could get Inuyasha attention all on her. 9 year's old Miroku, and Kikyo who was 8 year's old, Serena, 9 year's old and growing more beautiful every day Inuyasha, 9 year's old as well and was still dating Kikyo.

Thank mom for driving me to the park say's Kikyo. yeah just be careful say's her mother bringing her to the play aria where all the kids and teens go and play when there parents go shopping sometime well someone always watching them.

There you are Kikyo say's Inuyasha. sitting on the slid.

Yeah what took you so long Miroku, asks Serena, with her hair up in just one ponytail today.

Sorry Sweet Serena, Kikyo was taken a hour long bath say's Miroku. Serena laugh at his joke Kikyo, just glare at her brother.

It ok Kikyo, I like taken long bath too say's Inuyasha. Kikyo glare turn into a smile and she walk up to Inuyasha, and kiss him on the cheek and he gave her a big wet one right back. Serena, and Miroku, just walk away to talk like they always do when Kikyo, and Inuyasha, were like that all kissy face with each other.

So I see Kikyo, got another day in her hands say's Serena. I know I'm sorry Inuyasha, isn't spending any time with you and is always with my sister all the time it must be hard on you not being able to be with him by yourself anymore ever sent Kikyo, came between you two nothing has gone right for you anymore say's Miroku.

Oh I know Miroku, but Inuyasha look so happy I can't tell him to leave Her even if He did promise Me he never leave Me be hide for a girlfriend say's Serena. I know but why can't you both be happy with life asks Miroku. I know you don't understand my feeling for Inuyasha, but you would too if your friend was like Inuyasha see he a Half Demon and most kids hate him because of that for the first time in his life there someone other then Me in his life and he happy with her and he really dose like Kikyo and I can't take that away from him he truly like her you know say's Serena.

You are a true friend Serena, say's Miroku. I'm glad were friend's too at least I know you will be there for me too when I need help say's Miroku. I will always be there for you just like I'm for Inuyasha say's Serena. thanks Serena say's Miroku. you welcome Miroku say's Serena. talk some more in there spot where they like to hang out on the swings where they would swing for a long time just talking about everything about them or about troubles and most of all about Inuyasha.

Serena, didn't know Inuyasha, had over heard them talking and he felt bad. Serena, was right he did walk out on her for Kikyo, when he promise her he would always put his friend first before someone else who doesn't want the other one around and Inuyasha, knew Kikyo, hated Serena, and she was trying everything to get reed of Serena, and she had set Serena, up a lot too trying to make it look like Serena, did it when she didn't but He never said a word to her about it and blame her for it anyway when he knew deep down Kikyo was lying right though Her teeth about it. Serena, would never do anything to hurt him like she said to Miroku, she just wanted him to be happy even if she isn't in his life he be no where without her and he knew deep down she was the reason that he was so happy because of her kindness to him and her love for him too.

Kikyo, Miroku, it time to go we have a lot to do Kikyo, you have to get to your dance listens and Miroku, you have your Piano listen say's there Mother. ok yelled Miroku, to his Step mother see you tomorrow at school Serena, say's Miroku. see you Miroku, take care of yourself say's Serena. bye Inuyasha darling say's Kikyo. bye say's Inuyasha.

So they left Serena, and Inuyasha, were waiting for there parents to come and get them. Serena had sat on the monkey bars waiting for her Parent's to come and get her she wanted to be alone so she clamb up to her's and Miroku's spot when Kikyo, and Inuyasha, were doing god know what in side the tunnels.

Serena, was watching for her Parent's thinking about what she should do now Inuyasha, and Kikyo, were getting closer everyday and it was started to get to her badly.

Hey Serena, why do you come way up here for you should come down a play ball with me say's Inuyasha.

No thanks Kikyo, may think your being unfaithful to her say's Serena. not looking down at him.

Look Serena, I'm sorry I hurt you ok but we are still friends right asks Inuyasha. yes were still friends Say's Serena. then why are you so mad at me you been pushing me away these last 2 year's say's Inuyasha. you think I want you to leave I want you back say's Serena getting mad now. Look I know I spend a lot of time with Kikyo but it doesn't mean she mean more to me then you do say's Inuyasha.

Serena, look down at his eye's. Serena, Kikyo, could never take your place in My heart has Inuyasha's voice became more passionate. You been my friend though it all and you love me for the Half Demon I'm and you take me the way I'm and you even got Miroku, to be my friend too and I think he kind of cool weird but he cool to hang around with for a guys night out so can you and Kikyo, just hang out for once I know you would like her if you hang out with her say's Inuyasha.

I already try to hangout with her and she yelled at me for the hole time and try to get me into trouble with you saying that I try to hurt her and you yelled at me for it and I didn't even do anything wrong yelled Serena, with tears running down her eyes. I would never do anything to hurt My best friend if that the kind of girl you think I'm that I'm mean and heartless and curl then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore cause I'm tired of her trying to get reed of Me and act like I'm a hateful person say's Serena.

Oh Serena I would hate to lose you has My friend I like you to much and Kikyo doesn't know the real you that I do and she will never take your place ever say's Inuyasha. you truly mean that Inuyasha, about me Inuyasha, do you still want to be with me asks Serena. Yes Serena I want you to be with me forever I never want to go a day with out you say's Inuyasha, He was so full of passion he didn't think about what he was going to do next but he threw himself at Serena, and he Kiss her on the lips he had never felt this way when he kiss Kikyo, it felt different with Serena.

Serena hadn't seen this coming at her at all before she knew it Inuyasha, He was kissing her. why was he kissing her when he dating Kikyo, could Inuyasha really like her better then Kikyo, she didn't know what to do but she kiss him back anyway,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,15 min.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,Inuyasha pull away from her real fast and he didn't even know what came over him.

Oh boy Serena, I'm so sorry don't tell Kikyo, about this say's Inuyasha. when he heard his mother voice calling his name I got go now bye Serena, say's Inuyasha blushing. till he got to his mother and walk out the door with her. Serena jump down from the bars and was shock for what just happen back there. Was Inuyasha going to be upset with her now will he hate her now would he feel the same way about her now or would things change between them now would he hate her, what going to happen to there friendship now was the only thing going though her mind. Serena come one dear it time to go home yelled her mother.

with that Serena went home with her mother. but she was thinking about what would happen now would Inuyasha keep his word in what he said back there would there friendship be over she hope not but what if He truly dose brake up with Her then she well lose her best friend no she couldn't think like that if she let that get the better of her then maybe it really would happen no she was going to stay strong and keep on hoping that Inuyasha would stay with her and find it in his heart to still love her like he always had his true friend.

so i hope your liking this story i have been working on it for 3 years i hope it comming along good for alot of people i know injoy wirting this one more then they other but hope you injoy it. happy holidays everyone on Fanfiction.


	4. Christmas Party

along friendship, that become's love in time.

A few years later.

Few weeks went by sent Inuyasha, Kiss Serena, he started acting like it never happen. Serena, knew Inuyasha, would pull something on her like this like he didn't do anything at all and Inuyasha, had giving Kikyo, a beautiful necklets for her birthday and she love it then he told her that he love her too. and that broke Serena's Heart mostly her feelings and then Inuyasha, truly did brake his word to her. because he felt foolish for kissing Serena like that.

And So Serena, had asks Miroku, to talk to Inuyasha, about it and if he could get Inuyasha, to talk and find out why he kiss her like that and acted like that. Inuyasha, had told Miroku, that he could never be friends with Serena, like they once were they would never again be has close has they had been. Inuyasha, didn't want her to be his girlfriend he can never love Serena, more then a friend she was like his sister for god sake and from that point on he put Kikyo, first no more Serena, she would have to become 2ed now to him Kikyo, was his girlfriend not Serena. and he must keep it that way for Kikyo, if he didn't want to lose everything He has gotten with Kikyo. because of Kikyo, he was becoming very popular with other kids and they all wanted to be in his life too. and then there was no more Serena. Miroku, would hang out with Inuyasha, has well but always stay close to.

14yrs old Serena. and Inuyasha the same age and Miroku has well. Kikyo was 13 yrs old now.

Christmas party.

"Serena, walk around Inuyasha's House with his Family all there and even Kikyo, was there Inuyasha, had invited her so he wouldn't be alone with Serena, but he was started to hate himself He felt like an asshole to Serena. he was pushing her away because of a kiss so he made a sorry Card to her and a beautiful necklets that was more beautiful then Kikyo's was. it was pure gold Chan with a moon shape with a sliver stone inside of it.

It beautiful Inuyasha, thank you But you didn't have to get me anything the sorry card was good eoff say's Serena. and she just hug him and that was that.

She walk around some more then she heard another voice and look at who it was?

Hello Miss "Serena. Marry Christmas say's A tall man with long sliver hair two red strips on his face and gold eye's just like Inuyasha's and His Father's.

"Oh Hello Sesshomarou, Marry Christmas say's Serena. she was Wherein a Red Dress that went to her feet with her hair pull up in normal hair style with her meatball head look her hair was getting longer by the years her hair was at her mind waist at her butt her beautiful blue eye's just shine like that deep blue sky.

So Sesshomarou, How High School been going for you asks Serena, with a Beautiful smile.

It great I'm the smartest Kid in my school I'm A plus student and There is this Girl that seem to like me a lot I'm thinking about Dating this one girl say's Sesshomarou. oh who is she? asks Serena.

her Name is Kauga shoien, say's Sesshomarou. oh I see so your Dating Kikyo's Cousin say's Serena, with a little sad face.

Hey are you ok asks Sesshomarou. yeah I'm fine say's Serena. trying so hard to hold back her tears Serena.

what wrong asks Sesshomarou, with his poker face. that you could never get him to brake unless you speak up and tell the truth.

and Serena, knew this face very well cause he used it on her when ever she felt sad and try to hide her feelings and he pick up on her tears so she knew she couldn't lie to him like she could with Inuyasha.

It just I have been feeling really Lonely is all say's Serena. why what wrong has someone been mistreating you asks Sesshomarou, with a protective face. that he get whenever someone try to hurt her.

Oh no Sesshomarou, it not that it just I miss having Inuyasha, to myself and it like he doesn't even have time for me anymore I know he happy for having Kikyo, has His Girl and those new friends of his that are like so Popular like so cool and I'm just not say's Serena.

Sesshomarou, had thought that this may happen one day but not this soon but he guess He shouldn't Be surprise By this either way because Inuyasha's the only friend she has beside that New Monk kid who hang out with her a lot and try to grab her butt a lot He ever hang with her more then Inuyasha dose. Follow me Serena, say's Sesshomarou. ok say's Serena, and she follow him to the study room.

So what up asks Serena. after Sesshomarou, close the door's be hide them, Sit please say's Sesshomarou. look I know you may not understand now why Inuyasha, love Kikyo, so much but someday you will see something different in him one day say's Sesshomarou. that all you wanted to tell me Say's Serena. no that not all say's Sesshomarou. you see sometimes when your younger you want everyone to like you and not misjudging you so right now my little brother just want's to be like by everyone who see him and not make fun of him. and He want's people to come around him so right now he acting like a big shot Do You understand what I'm saying say's Sesshomarou.

"yes I do understand you have taught me so much over the year's unlike Inuyasha, say's Serena. yeah well I happen to love you like my sister and plus Inuyasha doesn't like to listen to me when I'm trying to teach him something new say's Sesshomarou. I know he hate to learn sometimes say's Serena. but I do understand why he want to be like by everyone else but dose he have to brake are promise the very promise He made to me when we were younger asks Serena.

well He just an idiot to leave his true friends be hide He will see one day there will come a day when he need a true friend because his friends have Left him in the dust if he not careful say's Sesshomarou. oh no Sesshomarou, that can't happen to Inuyasha, I won't let it happen He Has work so hard to make friends and he really like Kikyo, Has a Female Girlfriend and those friends of his say's Serena. well that may be but someday he will see what I have see and the same thing you Have see going on right now say's Sesshomarou. your right...Sesshomarou, he think he has real friends but for real there only with him because of your father's Money say's Serena. that right and you can't buy your friends with Money say's Sesshomarou. I know that but pour Inuyasha, He will be so heart broken when it does happen to him say's Serena. well till then we shouldn't worry about him so much we all have are own life's to live and you can't pick and choose your friends and someone else's future for them say's Sesshomarou.

Your right Sesshomarou, thank you for listening and cheering me up say's Serena. you are most welcome but Serena, say's Sesshomarou. yes what is it Sesshomarou, just because Inuyasha, has a life and with some real asshole friends doesn't mean you can't have your life too say's Sesshomarou. so what are you saying to me Sesshomarou, what I'm saying to you, you should go out and make some real friends of your own that way you won't be lonely alright say's Sesshomarou. I understand Sesshomarou say's Serena. thank you Sesshomarou, say's Serena. your welcome Serena, say's Sesshomarou. oh and by the way Here this gift is for you from me to you say's Sesshomarou. Serena look down at a Box in his hand. Serena took it from His Hand It was a set of Earrings and A Necklets. It was Moon Necklets gold and Star Earing's that were gold as well there were stars on the Necklets all around it on the chain part of it.

Oh Sesshomarou, it so Beautiful is it ok if I hug you say's Serena. You know your the only one who can hug me say's Sesshomarou. and then after he said that Serena, hug Sesshomarou, and she was the only one who could hug him like that he never let anyone else hug him like that some how she melted the ice around his cold icy heart.

Izyoie, had come looking for them and Inuyasha, was with her when they open the door and she smile has always and they both seen Serena, in Sesshomarou's arms and hugging her back, and Inuyasha, had Seen a gift in Serena hand's and had seen that it was must of cost a lot more then the one He had gotten her himself, He just glare at Sesshomarou. he hated it when Serena, was in Sesshomarou's arm's like that.

Hey you two were opening gift now so come out here and join us say's Izyoie. yes Momma say's Serena. and then Serena, walk out into the living room and Sesshomarou, right be hide her and so everyone sat down and waiting till Izyoie, pass around the peasant.

Here Inuyasha, this one for you from your father say's Izyoie. oh goody say's Inuyasha, Here Sesshomarou, from your Dad too say's Izyoie. thanks Father say's Sesshomarou. in his best behaver voice.

Here Serena, this is from your Father and your Mother and this one is from Us say's Izyoie. thank you Say's Serena. and here Kikyo, here one from Me say's Izyoie. trying to be nice to Inuyasha's girlfriend and for her Son she wanted him to be happy so she try to make her feel like she was apart of there family too thanks say's Kikyo, with a smile. and this is too you my friend Serenity say's Izyoie. thank you Izyoie, and here yours say's Serenity. holding out one to Izyoie. thanks, so as everyone finally got all there gifts out from under the tree. they all took turn opening there gift's.

Ok Inuyasha, had gotten a new gun a babied gun, and a few baseball cards that he wanted and a new warm blackest his Mother made by hand with his Name in it with gold litter's and it was Red his Favorite color and then he got some new school clothes that look really nice and a few hats for his head to keep his ears warm.

Sesshomarou, she made him a dark Navy blue Blanket for him and Sliver Littering in his and on his was a Moon shape dark moon color like the one on his forehead on his, and he had gotten a new nice poker set that he wanted and clothes, and some nice other stuff too.

Kara, had gotten a new charm for her bracelet that she had gotten the day she left high school for college thank Izyoie, say's Serenity. and Izyoie, got the same thing from Serenity, and a new charm for her as well the sign of there friendship.

Then Inuyasha's Father got a new Grill for his peasant from Aragon and Aragon. got a really nice camping set thanks man say's Aragon. your welcome say's Inuyasha's Father.

they all open there gift's, Kikyo, got a nice black shirt from Inuyasha's Mother that she had made for her that had her name in on it in Red litter's thanks say's Kikyo, even though she didn't mind getting clothes she would hope it would be something better but she didn't complain because she also just got 100 dollar's in a Christmas card. well has everyone open there gift then Asks Izyoie.

then she look at Serena, she hadn't even open hers at all. Serena, honey you haven't even open your gift's say's Izyoie. is something wrong dear asks Izyoie. you used to rip the paper's right off of your gifts say's Inuyasha's Father.

oh it nothing I was just in thought is all i was thinking about something is all say's Serena. I will open my gifts now say's Serena. ok well go ahead honey say's Izyoie. who sat back down.

" Inuyasha, look at Serena, and He could sent that something was wrong with Serena. but what thought Inuyasha. Wow what a beautiful Pink swatter say's Serena. with gold littering on hers. then she open another box her Mom and Dad have giving her, it was a beautiful Doll with a lot of Money into for sure it look just like her a mini Serena, it was so cute wow Mom this is really cool thanks mom say's Serena. yeah I thought it would look nice on your headboard say's her Mother. thanks Mom say's Serena. putting it back into the box so it wouldn't get broken then she open another box that Inuyasha's Mother had also made for her, She pull the box open and her eye fill with tears and look at a very beautiful dress that look like it was made for a princess going to the ball like a chinderalia story, she pull out the dress that was blue and it had Pink flower's at the bottom and some nice jewels on it as well like real stones not fake stuff, it was very beautiful and there was a Necklets to go with it is was gold chain and blue stone her birthstone thank you say's Serena. your welcome i thought it would look very beautiful on a young lady to be say's Izyoie. soon you will be 15 teen and that when you become a women of age and a new beginning say's Izyoie. becoming of age Asks Serena.

well of course dear child you won't stay young forever say's Izyoie. well I know that but why so soon say's Serena. well time is just funny like that sometime you don't think about it much before you know it you will be having your own life and soon you will be planning your own wedding say's Izyoie. wedding asks Serena a little shock now. and who I'm I going to married asks Serena. a little blush on the cheeks well that will be your choice Serena, say's Serenity. Oh I see so I will picking ah say's Serena. that right dear say's Izyoie. will then let me remained you all that I'm not getting married any time soon I'm only 14 year's old yell's Serena, but thanks anyway for the dress I will put it in a very safe place well I'm going home now I'm tried I like to go to bed so night everyone say's Serena, and she walk over to her house and went to her room and got ready for bed.

Did she seem a little angry just now Asks Inuyasha's father. Maybe we were going a little over bored on her Say's Izyoie. maybe you right well anyway we should clean up and head to bed as well Say's Aragon. in hour later everything was clean up they all were getting ready to leave.

well we should be calling it a night say's Kara. come on Aragon let go home say's Serenity. ok dear well thanks again guys say's Aragon. then they went home too. Bee!bee!bee!. Oh that will be my Dad say's Kikyo. well Inuyasha, thank for the gift say's Kikyo. has she kiss him on the cheek and walk out the font door and into her fathers car and went home.

Well Inuyasha, you sure have grown a lot too you know say's Sesshomarou. oh yeah and what that suppose to mean say's Inuyasha. nothing just the fact that you like that girl and she not even that pretty say's Sesshomarou. shut up she pretty to me say's Inuyasha. and she my girlfriend so leave Me and Her alone alright goodnight say's Inuyasha. night say's Sesshomarou. goodnight Father and Izyoie say's Sesshomarou. thank you for the gifts say's Sesshomarou. night Sesshomarou say's Izyoie. and they all went to bed for the night.

Sesshomrou had put his stuff away nicely like always.

Inuyasha just put it on his desk. Kikyo had thrown away the shirt Inuyasha's Mother had made for her. what a bitch right.

Serena had try Her dress on to see if it would fit and it did she was happy with the gifts she had gotten and was alway thankful for them every year to Serena Christmas wasn't about gift it was family time together was more wounderful then any other gift in the world.

has for everyone else they all slept though the night dreaming of what tomarrow would bring.


	5. A Star is Born

along friendship, that become's love in time.

14 teen year old Serena.

"Serena wake up your going to be late say's Her Mother Serenity. Serena turn and look at the clock and sat up and yelled out oh no i'am so late, Mother why didn't you wake me up yelled Serena. i did honey and each time you said you were getting up say's Her Mother. and you belive me say's Serena, running around like crazy. Serena, yelled Her Mom. i have to go Mother Say's Serena. aren't you forgetting something say's Her Mother. what asks Serena. Has Her Mother held up her lunch bag Oh yeah say's Serena. and left the house and went to school as fast as she could and on the way she heard some kids picking on some cat.

"Hey Yelled Serena, Awwwww yelled the kids running away. What brats pour kitty Say's Serena.

Oh pour kitty did the little kids hurt you kitty, say's Serena, Meow, say's the Cat yelling out in pain. your you alright but here let take this bad aid off of you say's Serena. and she then look at a Crescent Moon on the Cats forehead.

Is that a Crescent moon Asks Serena. and then cat jump up out of Serena's arms and then jump onto her head then on top of a car. Ah Nice Kitty say's Serena. there something about this girl thought the cat. oh no now I'm really late yelled Serena running off to school.

"Hey Serena, what took you so long asks Miroku, I'm sorry I over slept again say's Serena. oh boy I hope your ready for the test today say's Miroku. I don't know but I'm trying to do better it just been hard on me is all say's Serena. with Melvin, following me around I can't get anything done say's Serena.

Oh my the nerd still following you around maybe you should give him and change and date the guy laugh Inuyasha, along with a few other's. and then he look right at her and month something to her and he was saying sorry. but finally Serena had had it she was done being pick on for having this preamble's witch weren't far how dear he pick on her and act like it was all cool.

Sorry Miroku, but I don't feel well I field my math test again I'm going out say's Serena. not again say's Miroku. yeah so I will see you later say's Serena. bye say's Miroku. Hey Serena wait up I come with you says a girl with shorter hair then Serena, with wavy hair and in a ribbon in her hair. Oh ok Molly I guess that alright Say's Serena so both girl walk off.

Hey Miroku, what going on Asks a beautiful Women with long brown hair and brown eye's and lovely sink color. Miroku, was in heaven when this girl came around him

"Hey Sango, how was English Asks Miroku. it was ok I have better classes then that though say's Sango. yeah me too say's Miroku. Sango, had move into the town when she was 13 teen when she had just went into junior high and was almost like best friend with Inuyasha and Miroku. she really like this girl name Kagome. who also move there too the same time she did, they were like best friends she like Serena but she never got the change to hang out with Her so she knew nothing about Her.

After school.

Oh No how can I show my Mom this test Say's Serena, almost in tears again, Hey don't worry too much Serena, every body has bad days and doesn't get the greatest grades Say's Molly. I know Molly but what I'm I to do now Asks Serena. hey Serena say's a Boy walking up to them. Oh Melvin what do you want Asks Molly. I heard about your grade Serena. yeah it was a 30 do you now how bad that is Say's Serena crying now.

how do you think my parent are going to take to my test I only got a 95 how I'm I going to explain this to my parents Say's Melvin. oh Melvin there more to life then just studying Say's Molly with her arms cross. Hey I have a great idea Serena, let go to my house my mom doing a sale at home she selling diamond ruby's and all kinds of jewelry for a great deal Say's Molly. well I could used some new stuff for my hair Say's Serena. your going shopping in stand of studying your mom going to be mad at you Say's Melvin mine your own busies Say's Molly.

come on let go what do you say Asks Molly. ok let go Say's Serena. Ah Serena beautiful but crazy girl at times Say's Melvin.

Serena, went with Molly to her Mom store but it seem very strange to Serena in what was going on.

Please everyone try on anything everything is 35% off Say's a Women very tall Hair color the same has Mollys but really short.

and give all of your engery to Queen Barel Say's the Women.

Momma Say's Molly. Oh Molly dear what a surprise Say's Her Mother. Serena, and I came here to check out some jewels and crystals Say's Molly. why of course don't be silly girls Say's Molly Mother Karen. Here Serena, would you like to try on this ring Asks Molly Mother. it a 20 carat only for you 10 dollars Say's Karen. 20 what? 10 dollars Say's Serena with eyes the size of golf balls. till some other women knock Serena, and Molly both to the ground. and a a lot of women were over the counter trying to get the ring.

has Serena, and Molly claw out from everyone.

Boy what in the world has gotten into you Mom Molly she acting really weird Say's Serena. I have no idea Say's Molly. boy what did she put in her coffee Say's Serena yeah no kidding Say's Molly. I'm going to go home Molly Say's Serena. but what about the test Say's Molly. I think I will take a nap before I show my mom my test Say's Serena. alright Serena, see you tomorrow Say's Molly.

has Serena walk out into the streets.

Oh how can I show here this test Say's Serena. oh how can I show her this thing yelled out Serena throwing the test be hide her.

Hey watch it Meatball Head say's a males Voice. oh sorry Say's Serena has she see this man looking at her test.

A 30 are you dumb or are you just very lazy Say's the Man. AH give me that yelled Serena grabbing it from his hands. what a jerk how dear He call me a Meatball head Say's Serena walking down the street. but still He sure is cute Say's Serena walking away now. something about that girl Say's the Man. known has Darien.

Serena, had gotten home and her Mother ask her about her test right away Serena. try to make up some kind of story but couldn't find anything to say so her Mother.

Let me see your test Serena, say's her Mother. ok say's Serena giving up and handing her the test. 30 you said you study know what you have to do say's her Mother very mad. no say's Serena, very sacred. go study for another test yelled her Mother Kara. Mother no it to late in the afternoon to study it bad for the brain yelled out Serena. has a cry baby has her normal self.

Miroku, was at Inuyasha's house waiting for Him they were going to go out but Kikyo, had come over and change that so you could guess what they were doing up stair right now so Miroku, had to wait outside on the pouch for Inuyasha, when He heard Serena, crying out to her mom to open the door but no such luck Miroku, just shook his head back and forth knowing what happen. So She got up and walk down the street.

Sorry you had to wait that what not plain Say's Inuyasha, bottoming his shirt up. yeah what ever say's Miroku let go before they close.

later on she get home after a long day of study.

Serena and Luna meet.

Serena, laid down on her bed, and started talking to herself Oh my goodness all the books all those words it can't be too good for a person, how does Melvin do it say's Serena. and with that she try to go to sleep. then her Window open up and then closed again Serena, sat up and seen the cat from earlier.

Oh my god you sacred me what are you doing here yelled Serena. Why Serena, I came here to see you of course who else say's the Cat.

what! a talking cat oh man I really have been studying to hard say's Serena being startled like crazy thinking crazy things in her head. Um my Name is Luna, and I have been Looking for you for a very long time, say's Luna, Ah,,,,,,,,,,, I have been watching you and now I know that you are the Sailor Scout of the Moon, say's Luna.

I'm not listening scream Serena.

Miroku, and Inuyasha, just got back in his room when Miroku, heard her scream.

Serena, are you alright asks Miroku, yes I'm find don't worry about Me Say's Serena, closing her door.

Um Ok but that was just wired Say's Miroku. she always been so full of drama Say's Inuyasha. sitting at his lap top talking to Kagome the new girl that he was beginning to fall for.

Anyway back with Luna, and Serena, fighting with each other about not believing cats can talk.

No your not Serena, you are Sailor Moon, and your friend Molly is in real danger you have got to help her say's Luna, you don't believe me then alright then I well prove it to you say's Luna, jump up in the air and does a back flip and a Locket fell onto the bed.

What is that asks Serena, it a very special locket just for you say's Luna, wow for me it beautiful how should I where it on my school Uniform Say's Serena. Serena it not just some peace of jewelry do you hear what I am saying say's Luna, evil forces have appear here on Earth and that Special locket can help you fight them say's Luna. yeah right just like Sailor V say's Serena,. This is no joke Serena this is your destiny say's Luna. my Destiny I must be dreaming say's Serena. it no dream just repeat after me say's Luna. Moon prison power say's Luna. Ok said Serena. Has she said the magic words she turn herself into Sailor Moon.

and She had went to help out Molly witch was the weirdest day ever from the night on everyone was trying to finger out who Sailor Moon was but no one knew who she was and where she came from but greatful in a lot of ways.

And so from that day on that very day, Sailor Moon, went on Fighting and along the way other came along as well, Sailor Mercury warrior of Water. Sailor Mars the warrior of Fire. Sailor Jupiter the warrior of Thunder. and Sailor Venus the warrior of Light and Love. And of course Darien has Tuxedo Mask who would help the girl when they were in trouble. with the help of the girls they all fought together they fight to protect the Earth from being killed by evil doers and every time Sailor Moon went into a fight she never left a friend be hide ever and in time they met more Sailor Scout's But other wise there were a lot of dangeress fights and every time Sailor Moon came out on top.

Serena online 17 teen years old now.

Serena was online one night and seen Miroku online and so she send him a chat thing and started talking to him.

Hello Miroku it been along time i miss you i hope you are doing well sent you and Inuyasha haven't been hanging out with me very much anymore say's Moongirl21.

Oh Serena, how I long to see you my old friend say's Monk22. so what happening how is everything going asks Monk22. well A lot has happen in the last few year's say's Moongirl21. and I wish I didn't have so much Wight on my shoulder's say's Moongirl21. why what ever are you talking about Serena, asks Monk22. oh there just a lot of stuff going on is all in my life say's Moongirl21. I see is there anything I can do to help you asks Monk22. well not really you know why I've been so stress out half my hole life say's Moongirl21.

I know Sailor Moon it not easy saving the world but like I say take one step at a time like I always say say's Monk22. but what else has been going on in life asks Monk22. well Darien and I are back together again and he and I are working on some stuff but other wise things have been good say's Moongirl21. I see well I'm happy for you that you have Someone to make you happy plus you have the right to be happy but are you happy asks Monk22.

Of course I'm happy with this new life I have with the girls and Darien but I was lonely without Inuyasha, for so long I wish I had Inuyasha. to myself but He doesn't love me or care about me anymore so I have to move on from my past and move forward to my future say's Moongirl21. well I'm glad then say's Monk22. so how's Inuyasha, been he hasn't really talk to me lately again the only time he does if he act like a jerk but how is he really asks Moongirl21. he Alright he still dating Kikyo still and there going to the homecoming dance this weekend and he doing great he like the most popular guy in school and he caption of the football team and he also in weaseling too say's Monk22. well it look like he still just the same prefect Inuyasha, I always knew he could be say's Moongirl21. well he dose still miss you Serena, he really dose still want to be friends with you he just never has the time to hang with you anymore say's Monk22. Hey well I have to go now I have to get to study buddies before Rai, get mad at me for being late again say's Moongirl21. well take care study hard now say's Monk22. I miss you Miroku bye, bye, say's Moongirl21. Moongirl21 Sign off.

so I hope you like it this is only the beginning I hope you like it. has you can see I used my own name for this story but it was the only good one for close to Sailor Moon has a Moongirl21 so it was a nice thought.


	6. Serena's Backbone

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Sailor Moon on the news.

Izyoie, was cooking dinner and Inuyasha's Father was sitting reading the News paper.

And Inuyasha, had just walk in the door with Sango, and Miroku, right be hide him. Oh hello Sango, dear say's Izyoie. you too Miroku, how have you all been lately Asks Izyoie. thank you and may I just say you look very lovely today say's Miroku. Inuyasha's and his Father just role there eye's well thank you for that nice comet say's Izyoie. so what going on today with you all how was school Asks Izyoie. nothing we just had gotten are test back say's Sango. oh yes that remind me say's Izyoie.

Inuyasha how did you do asks His Mother, um well has he started trying to find something to say. come on let me see say's Izyoie. ok here say's Inuyasha. he handed her his test She look at it a 65% say's Izyoie. yeah say's Inuyasha, well it better then a then before 50% again say's his Mother. yeah I guess so say's Inuyasha. well next time I like to see something a little bit better, say's His Father. I'm trying to get better grade's say's Inuyasha. well spend less time with Kikyo, and you may be able to get up better grades say's Inuyasha's Father. don't start with me Dad cause you know I'm not going to do that I love spending time with Kikyo, say's Inuyasha. whatever but remember if you get worst grades then what you are getting they will kick you off the football team say's his Father. whatever you say Dad I will try to get my grades up say's Inuyasha.

We bring this News live from Tokeyo.

"Sailor Moon, and Her Team has done it again for us she been fighting for the last five years say's the News Lady Katherine Huston. They finally show a picture of Sailor Moon, and the other scouts and this was like 100th time they had heard about Sailor Moon.

Who is this Sailor Moon, asks Sango. don't know never heard of Her say's Miroku, kind of trying not to get notice of a lie. but she sure is a Hot Women say's Miroku. Izyoie look at the picture on the TV again and thought she seen something about this girl.

Inuyasha, does she not remind you of someone special we all know Asks Izyoie. Um I don't remember say's Inuyasha's father. I don't see anything I haven't met her before Mom say's Inuyasha. and She turn back to the TV and look at the girl on the TV some more and then back at the picture on her wall of Serena, smiling.

Could it be say's Izyoie. It can't be say's Izyoie. there no way that Sailor Moon, girl is Serena, mom say's Inuyasha. yeah honey I know it just this girl look a lot like Serena, but it not her say's her Husband. there no way in hell that Sailor Moon and Serena Tuskino are same girl but the Serena, we all know Serena, hate to fight she never fight with anyone say's Miroku with a fake smile that was just a lie but no one catch him on it so he was spared, well Play the News Dad, say's Inuyasha, they all watch the TV some more.

So Sailor Moon what would you and girls say's to this fight you just had with that monster or whatever Demon that was say's the News Lady. well it all has to do with teamwork with the girls and I but we fight together always like a team a family and friends are family to me and when you have someone to protect your power grows and it make you stronger say's Sailor Moon. that right we fight as one alone we are strong but when we fight together has one, we are even stronger then we are alone say's Sailor Jupiter. that right cause we never, give up no matter what happens we are always there for each other, say's Sailor Venus. and that all we have to say say's Sailor Mars. well you all heard it the Sailor Scouts are here to protect us for the danger out there that are unknown to us say's the News Lady this is Kathrin Huston reporting for you live.

Wow Those girls all seem very strong say's Miroku. I bet it some kind of joke, say's Inuyasha. I mean how can a women like them fight agent monster and stuff that aren't even real beside us demons what else could be so bad out there say's Inuyasha. well my Son that not true there are a lot of monster out there that are worst then us demons say's his Father. what there are where are they then how come no one see them asks Inuyasha. most of them left over years ago into outer space say's his Father. why did they come back asks Inuyasha. no one knows I mean I kind of heard something about this girl from a guy at work and he was from the same town that Sailor Moon, was in and it was talk about at a meeting a few times but I had no idea what they were talking about say's Inuyasha's Father.

Wow what a story that so fake Say's Inuyasha now I'm off to pick up Kikyo, for are date tonight Say's Inuyasha. well I have to get home and get ready anyway say's Miroku, me too my Dad want me and my Brother to go help slay a demon today with him then I will meet up with you later at the dance say's Sango. we will see you later then say's Inuyasha. be careful Inuyasha, use Protection if your going to get active say's His Mother. yeah I will say's Inuyasha. so they all went home and did there own thing.

6 hours later.

At the Dance Serena, had put on the Dress Izyoie, had Made her She had Ask Darien, to GO with her to the Dance, and He was ok with it if he could get off work he has been saving up for in Collage years for when he get out of High school He was much older then her by fair. Serena, had gotten a Call from Darien, and He said He couldn't make it and it made Serena, Sad. she would be alone again this year no fair. Leta, agree to go with her Along with the other girls as well.

So She walk into the Dance alone without a guy with her Everybody else look like they were having fun with there date's. Leta, Had gotten there a little late But She sat and talk with Serena. A Man walk over to Leta, He Had Brown Hair short blue eye's and He was some kind of Demon half Demon like Inuyasha. Um Hello Miss i was wondering Would you like to dance with Me asks the Boy. Um I Has Leta, look at Serena, and Serena, could see she was sacred.

It ok Leta, He won't hurt you He Like you stay and Dance with Him talk to him He cute say's Serena. I love too dance with you say's Leta. great say's The Boy. Serena, watch Them dance around the floor it was nice Leta, was making a new friend and a cute one at that.

Well, well, well what do we have here Girls say's Kikyo, walking up to Serena.

Look at this Serena, has No date how sad to have to go though high school without one date it must be really hard being you a say's Kikyo. I know it not easy being Me and the fact that you are so Jealous of Me say's Serena. don't talk back to me I'm better and more beautiful then you will ever be say's Kikyo.

Kikyo, want are you doing Asks Inuyasha. oh nothing dear I just feel so sorry for your Best friend Here for not having a date but yet I wouldn't date her either say's Kikyo Laughing. Shut up yelled Serena, I'm not that bad I have never done anything wrong to you or anyone and I do have a Boyfriend He just couldn't get off work is all say's Serena, beginning to get angry. Oh yeah we will see about that say's Kikyo.

Kikyo, She not my friend say's Inuyasha. Serena, look at Inuyasha, and felt hurt by his words. That it I can't take it anymore yelled Serena, with tears running down her face. Serena, say's Leta. I Have sat back and took it like a lady should but fuck being nice I'm done yelled Serena. What the hell are you talking about yelled Kikyo.

Inuyasha, who was there for you when those kids push you in the frozen lake and what happen after that you were in the hospital for a week and I was a fade you were going to die where was Kikyo, at the time ah where was she shopping in stand of being with you she only dating you because your father money yelled Serena, with tear falling out of her eyes.

Inuyasha, couldn't believe what he was hearing. I'm tired of you making me feel like I was the one who was dishonest to you when all I ever been was a loyal and true friend and this is how you treat me I don't think I even want to be your friend anymore all you do is hurt me make my life a living hell making me feel like I mean nothing to you yelled Serena, crying so hard she couldn't even see about to walk away.

Oh and by the way Kikyo there is something you don't know say's Serena. And what that Asks Kikyo, Inuyasha Kiss Me 3 years ago He made out with me in the tunnels at the park and He bought me a better Necklace then the one he gave you see say's Serena, open her shirt where everyone got a good look at her breast too. Kikyo, felt heat hit her face from her anger inside. Serena, you said you would never tell her about me kissing you, you promise say's Inuyasha, yeah well you broke your promise to me too say's Serena.

Serena, what going on Asks Darien, walking over to her seeing her cry. Darien, you made it say's Serena, I wanted to surprise you say's Darien. oh goodness say's Serena. Darien, just hug her what going on Asks Darien. I don't want to talk about it anymore Oh and By the way Inuyasha, Kikyo and Narku were having Sex last night in the stacks say's Serena.

What! yelled Inuyasha. how Dear you tell him that I told you if you ever told him I would make your life a living hell say's Kikyo. Wait she telling the truth Asks Inuyasha. yes so what she right I didn't care of you die all those years ago I was with Narku even back then He has way more money and love to give to me then you ever could say's Kikyo.

Eoff I had eoff say's Inuyasha. Serena, felt angry she had ever right to say what she said so she thought.

I hope your happy Serena, you rude everything just like I always knew you would Say's Inuyasha. No Inuyasha, you did that to yourself when you turn on your true friends I mean look what you turn Miroku, into He player He can't even get the girl he truly love because Sango, think He just going to hurt Her say's Serena. what how did you know that Asks Sango.

Because Miroku, and I are still talking online and we talk all the time and let me tell you Sango, Miroku, love you more then any other girl He has ever been with say's Serena. Is that true Miroku, in what she is saying Asks Sango, Yes she right I love you Sango, I want us to be together I don't want to force you to stay with me either say's Miroku. how long I have been wanting to say that to you say's Miroku. me too say's Sango.

I'm out of here say's Serena. Inuyasha, watch has she walk out on him for good this time what can he do He hurt her He broke her and he didn't want to say it but he was a real asshole to her and it wasn't fair for how he was treating her and she wouldn't stand for it any longer no more miss nice girl.

After that Inuyasha had something to do.

Inuyasha, I'm sorry she did that to you Say's Kagome, walking up to him. forget it Kagome, I knew she wouldn't stay forever Say's Inuyasha. then why didn't you leave her sooner Asks Kagome. because I didn't want Kids making fun of me Say's Inuyasha. oh boy Inuyasha. your not bad ok your a very good nothing wrong with you being a Half demon if they have a promble then that there promble then Say's Kagome. thanks Kagome, Say's Inuyasha.

has the night went on Inuyasha, dance with Kagome all around the floor. He was trying to forget about what just happen but He couldn't. He wished that He could just walk away from it all and start over but He couldn't. but has Kagome, was putting move on Inuyasha, that when He seen it.

there was Serena dancing with that Guy that showed up. who was that guy again thought Inuyasha. And then He saw it the Smile on Serena's face it was the same smile she once gave Inuyasha, that smile and look was meant for only Him and now She given it to this other guy, Inuyasha had truly lost the women he truly care about.

Serena and Darien, dance around the floor talking but at time she would look over at Inuyasha, and almost cry at times. Serena, what is wrong Asks Darien, nothing it just I thought He was my best friend and he walk out and betray me. and for all I did for him Say's Serena. Oh Serena, friendship don't always work out Say's Darien, I know that but I thought we had a strong Friendship Say's Serena. well I will forever be here for you and just think about the future we will have later on in life when Rini is born when we are running this town forever in are family Say's Darien Serena, didn't say a word she love the idea but she always deep down thought Inuyasha, was the one she was meant to marry someday why she had no idea why but she felt it deep down inside she feel the crazy heart wanting him bad so much that she couldn't stand it.

Has they were getting ready to leave. Inuyasha, had heard what Serena, had said about them she truly believe that they weren't friends anymore and it was all him He walk out on her. then she look at him one last time. Inuyasha, had grab Kagome, by the hand pulling her out the door with him taking her home with him into his bedroom where he was trying to forget everything but couldn't. So Kagome, got what she wanted Inuyasha, into bed with her and He got nothing out of it He couldn't forget about Serena, because deep down He truly Love Her but didn't see it that way.

Darien, had try to make Love to Serena, that night has well but She couldn't got though with it and just went home.

Serena is 16 yrs now and Darien, was on his last year of high school going to collage next year he couldn't wait to get out of Japan and see other place's.

so how do you guys like that in this chapter Serena, fanlly stand up for herself no more nice girl. hope you like it sorry it alittle shorter then the other but there will be more chapter promise you that.


	7. Are we still one

along friendship, that become's love in time.

now Serena is 18 teen years old.

it had been another 2 years and Serena family had move onto a Ranch to rise Horeses and make more money and Serena had become such a grown up young lady then before she wasn't a big crybaby anymore she grew up being a real lady like her mother.

And Miroku had gotten a job with her family has well and is always with Serena almost everyday.

Darien, had started to act weird with Serena, and other girls He would flirt with other girls when Serena, wasn't around He went to his collage in the US He would have girls almost every night in his bed without Serena, knowing He just didn't know if he could live his life this way something was just different He almost thought maybe He didn't want Serena, has much has He thought He did but He did know He wanted His kingdom so even if He has to walk use Serena, to get it he would this city would belong to Him so He will Marry Serena, then everything will come to past after that He will do whatever He wished.

Darien and Serena moment.

Hey Baby say's Darien. yeah what is it asks Serena. how about you and me go out to dinner tonight asks Darien. well I would love to but I told you I have to help my family with the horses out in the fled today and later on I have to milk the cow it my turn tonight say's Serena. oh right say's Darien. well another time then babe say's Darien. yes I don't know when cause it a very busy time of year for us say's Serena. don't you ever get bored with the horses here asks Darien. oh never I love it here it the one place on Earth I can think it outside of the city I can breath so much more out here say's Serena. oh well I guess I well see you later say's Darien. I'm sorry that I can't go say's Serena. it fine I well just have to see you another time say's Darien. I love you Serena say's Darien. I love you too Darien say's Serena.

You know he sometime to good to be true say's Miroku. I know I get this bad feeling inside of me that He cheating on Me say's Serena, oh well maybe I'm just being untruthful of Him Maybe I should be a little more loyal to him say's Serena. I don't know but don't lose yourself just take care of yourself Be strong alright say's Miroku. Don't worry Miroku, I will Be just find say's Serena. and with that they both went back to work.

after that day Serena, fail her Exam. later that night she went out to the barn and look at the horses.

Who want to go running say's Serena. Going off alone are you say's Miroku, who was working later then normal and was just about to go home till he seen Serena, seeking out again.

Oh Miroku, it you say's Serena. what are you doing hear still Asks Serena. your dad gave me some more work cause I ask him if I could have more hours so I would have eoff money this next weekend say's Miroku. why work so hard what this weekend Asks' Serena.

The Dance at school say's Miroku. oh right I forgot all about that say's Serena. Yeah I try to ask Sango. to go with me but she has a date already with that guy Dk say's Miroku. so your going alone then Asks Serena. I guess unless say's Miroku. unless what Asks Serena. well unless you would want to go with me say's Miroku. well I guess I could go with you has a friend say's Serena. I know Darien, won't go with me say's Serena. Ok I will go out with you just this once say's Serena. really you well say's Miroku, with the biggest smile ever. Yes you are my friend so I will go with you say's Serena.

Serena, can I ask you something Asks Miroku. of course you can say's Serena. why won't you date me I mean become my girlfriend Asks Miroku. look Miroku, I like you but just has a friend I don't think we could work out say's Serena. but I will always be your friend say's Serena. thanks I'm glad you told me say's Miroku. well it the truth at least say's Serena. good so where are you going Asks Miroku. out for a ride say's Serena. could I come with you Asks Miroku. of course say's Serena, go get a horse say's Serena. ok say's Miroku.

So Serena, and Miroku, both went out on the horses Miroku, grab his horses Serena's Father gave him when he started there it was for helping around up the heard with his own horses plus he work hard so it was there gift to him for his birthday and he name it blazer the horse had brown clean coat with long black hair and pretty brown eye's. Miroku, was very happy to have his own horse he and Serena, would go riding for miles and racing each other all the time too and this year Serena, was entering in a derby race in Tokyo this year so she needed the practice. and Miroku, would help her prepare for it So Serena, took Her horse name Isabella, she got her horse when they first move there her horse was all white hair and all body blue eyes it was prefect for a princess like her father always said and so they both took off that night till they got to her favorite place on the trails, she jump down from her horses and laid down in the grass and Isabella. stranded by Miroku, did the same has Serena had and they both just sat there talking to each other.

The Truth.

"Miroku, Say's Serena. yeah what is it Asks Miroku. do you want to know the truth why I won't date you say's Serena. you said that you did tell the truth Say's Miroku, worried now that she lied to him. I did tell you the truth but only a part of it say's Serena. oh ok then why is that then? Asks Miroku.

Look the real reason I won't date you is two reason I still Love someone else and it just doesn't work when you try to force yourself to someone else arms when you know you love another too say's Serena. what do you mean Asks Miroku. I love Inuyasha, Miroku I hate forcing myself to be with someone I don't love say's Serena. Darien great and all but he not my Inuyasha, either say's Serena. and you do love someone else too say's Serena.

What are you talking about Asks Miroku. you love some else too that why you and I could never be together say's Serena. what are you talking about Asks Miroku. your in love with Sango, Miroku, you been wanting to be with her for so long she is always on your mine that why we can't be together it wouldn't work between us because we both would be thinking of someone else not each other say's Serena.

You know what your right Serena, you are a very true friend and I love that about you but your right it feel if your like a Sister I never had say's Miroku. would it still be ok to go to the dance this weekend say's Miroku. of course we can say's Serena. and you know I think we could play with Inuyasha, mind a little say's Miroku. with a smile we could make him jealous say's Miroku. you know what that sound like fun I haven't seen him at all this year much thank to Kagome, getting in the way all the time say's Serena. why not let make it look like we have some thing and it may make Sango, a little jealous too she may want you after that say's Serena. yeah it a deal say's Miroku. ok we always go together when there a dance so we all go eat at the same place say's Miroku. so I will tell them I have a date and I won't tell them that it you ok say's Miroku. great idea say's Serena. great it a plan anyway say's Miroku. right say's Serena. we better be getting back if my Father find me gone and I'm out pass my curfew he will kill me Say's Serena. yeah mine too say's Miroku.

a few hour's went by and they got up and just started to get up.

they were walking though the trials and headed for home they got back and put the horses away well I better be going yeah me too see you tomorrow then say's Miroku. wait Miroku, say's Serena. what is it say's Miroku. I don't have anything nice to wear to out beat Kikyo's clothes even that new girl Kagome, could beat me with her style she has say's Serena. don't worry I well take care of your dress say's Miroku.

what your going to buy me my dress say's Serena. yes that why I asks your father for more hours because I was going to ask you to go with me to the dance anyway say's Miroku. well thank you say's Serena. yeah say's Miroku. um be ready after school I'm going to buy you your dress but I have to get you body sizes so I can buy your dress say's Miroku. ok I well wait by the mall for you that way when Inuyasha, and Sango, walk out with you they won't see me with you and won't know I'm your date say's Serena. ok say's Miroku let go inside now ok say's Serena, ok say's Miroku.

Back at Home Mom and Dad Talk.

Serena's Mother had just made Breakfest for the family.

where is Serena, asks Her Father. I haven't seen her sent last night say's Sammy. I have no idea say's Kara cooking. well Isabella was out of her stall Serena, and so was Blazer so she must of been out all night with Miroku, again they must of taken the horses out this morning say's Guss. a Man working with Serena's family's Ranch Miroku, oh really say's Her Father yes really say's Guss. well I will be having a talk with her later on say's Serena's Father.

Morning everyone say's Serena. where have you been asks her Father. just up on the trails with Miroku, Daddy say's Serena. good morning sir say's Miroku. well do you have something you like to tell me young lady say's her Father. Serena, look at him then just said no cause she didn't know what he was talking about.

The head master fax this to us this morning say's her Father. you want to read it asks Her father. No not really say's Serena. he says you been skipping classes and been taking off and when he say off he mean off school grounds say's her Father. well I have reason say's Serena. with her head down looking down at her hands and almost wanting to cry and Miroku, was trying to think hard for her and try to think up something fast then he found something very fast.

Oh sir, did you know Serena. pass her test on that final exam say's Miroku. she has pass this year and so don't be mad at her we all make mistake and I'm sure she won't do it again I promise to make sure she stays in school say's Miroku. well alright I guess I did some skipping school too when I was younger because a girl or two so I well let up a little just this once because you did pass your test and you pass this years grade say's Her Father. And Miroku, you are a very good young lad and I hope you get into Harved law school someday like you wanted too they be silly eoff to not have you say's Serena's Father. thank you very much sir but let all just eat we have a long work day a head of us Say's Miroku. you are right Say's Aragon. after the long day Serena, went up to her room and took a nap.

she woke up feeling sad and missing him still so much cause she knew deep down Darien was cheating on her with one of her newset friends Karen Smath.

She went off to School the next morning. She had ran right into Kagome, and dump Kagome's coffee all over her new clothes. She didn't mean to do it.

Oh I'm and so Sorry Say's Serena. what the fuck is your promble you will regret this Say's Kagome. walking past her. Boy Serena, stop being such a loser would ya Say's Inuyasha. walking up to Serena.

Back the hell off Inuyasha, I didn't mean to walk into her she walk into Me Say's Serena, back the hell off Say's Inuyasha, getting in Serena's Face. Hey Serena, what going on Asks Miroku, She just dump Kagome's coffee all over herself Say's Inuyasha. SO what Say's Miroku. great take her side as always Say's Inuyasha. well someone should sent you walk out on Her Say's Miroku. well guess what Say's Inuyasha. What Yelled Miroku.

I will never Care about Serena, again what We had is over thanks to her I had my Ex girlfriend dump me and I lost my Popularity Say's Inuyasha. oh grow up Inuyasha, Say's Serena. No you Grow up Bitch Say's Inuyasha. Slap,,, As Serena, had slap Inuyasha, how dear you act like this I have been there for you all these years and you have never once thanks Me for being there for you Say's Serena. crying. well I'm sorry you fell that way Say's Inuyasha. She walk away from Inuyasha, crying

Serena, had gotten home late from a monstar hunt So she had walk in the house Luna, had asks her what had all happen She told her everything.

Serena, laid down on her bed crying her eyes out. Luna tried to help but didn't do every well She told Serena, that she should go out with Darien, tonight but didn't turn out to well Serena, just stood up and said she was going to take a bath and rest for tomorrow long work hours.

She went on her lap top when her Father was asleep and look to see if anyone was online and Miroku was online again, Sign in,,,,Moongirl21, Hello Miroku Sorry about this morning say's Moongirl21.

Miroku, was just going though his message again then seen Serena, name come up.

Hey Sweetie Are you ok I hated seeing that this morning Inuyasha, has no right to push you away when you are his very reason for living say's Monk22.

God Miroku didn't you see the look in his eye he hate me he won't love me anymore or ever say's Moongirl21.

well I hope not I hope he see what right in front of him before he loses the very life he cares for so much say's Monk22.

I hope your right about that Miroku, say's Moongirl21.

well what it worth I have seen you on the news again say's Monk22. Oh yeah Say's Moongirl21.

yeah you were great I love what you were saying about Friends are family and sticking together make you stronger say's Monk22.

Oh it was nothing really Miroku, it just my job Miroku, say's Moongirl21. I know Serena, but you have to stay strong say's Monk22.

I know I just wish my Dad would under stand me and I could tell him the truth about me. Why did you do that for me did you Wight that report for me why didn't you just let me fail say's Moongirl21.

I said I could write it for you I would do anything to help you say's Monk22. really you would do that for me Asks Moongirl21.

Yes if your ok with me helping you out sometimes say's Monk22. Oh Miroku, I would love it say's Moongirl21.

Ok I will do my best for you say's Monk22. Ok so how you doing Asks Moongirl21. fine and you after the way Inuyasha, talk to you I hope your ok I didn't want to bother you before say's Monk22.

I'm good but I need your help I'm going to take whatever money I have left and I'm going to change myself and I'm going to fight for Inuyasha. and I'm going to get him back to the real Inuyasha, that I used to know I will do whatever it take even if I have to become more like him say's Moongirl21.

yeah this weekend is the dance and I will do anything to help if I can say's Monk22. well maybe if you don't go after my butt say's Moongirl21. well I guess I could give it a try say's Monk22.

yeah I really need your help if I could over thrown Kagome, and Kikyo, from the votes I could show everyone who's better say's Moongirl21. well it a plan and I like it say's Monk22. great let do it tomorrow say's Moongirl21.

Just then Inuyasha, walk into Miroku's room.

Hey Miroku, can I spend the night tonight Asks Inuyasha, I need to get some clothes for this weekend dance with Kagome, and you will want to fine something nice too say's Inuyasha.

And why should I let you stay after what you said to my best friend today after you hurt the only person who really meant something to you your very reason for loving say's Miroku. with a little angry.

What are you talking about I'm your best friend aren't I say's Inuyasha. well you used to be till after the way you talk to Serena, I don't even think we can be friends say's Miroku. I care about her feelings unlike you how can you say you can't love her like that for all she has done for you she gave you her heart her friendship and she has always been there for you when all of your other friends left you and that one time when your Car broke down who came and pick your ass up say's Miroku.

Oh and the time you were so sick she sat by your side in your room for 2 weeks straight worrying for your health and Kikyo, was with Narku, shopping, kissing, cheating, on you Yelled Miroku.

Oh come on Miroku, I had to make it look good if Kagome, think I have feeling for her I will never hear the end of it say's Inuyasha. shut up say's Miroku. you and I know that this has nothing to do with Kikyo, or Kagome or for any other Girlfriend you will have in the future or even me or anyone else. but You love her and your sacred to show her your feelings because you think it well blow your chance for being the big shot of the hole school yelled Miroku. if you were to date a nerd you would lose your fan club but I got news for you Serena, is so much better then any of those girl that throw themselves at you and you get to fuck in closet well class is in session say's Miroku.

So what if I like to be somebody for once I hate being a loser so I have the greatest friends in the world and I don't need Serena, anymore so maybe I needed Serena, when I was little cause I was all alone but now I have better friends I have a girlfriend that Hotter then hell I have everything I ever wanted say's Inuyasha.

Oh so Kikyo cheating on you with Narku and every other guys and I know you know she was doing that say's Miroku. of course I know she is that why I'm dating Kagome now and Kikyo, may want someone else and so when she with someone else I'm with Kagome and boy she a lot of fun if you know what I mean say's Inuyasha.

Your sick say's Miroku. and no I don't know because Kikyo, always get me into trouble say's Miroku. Ok fine say's Inuyasha, look it wrong to date two girl at once the reason it just unfair to each girl and if either one were to find out they would be hurt by it say's Miroku. ok find I will stop Seeing Kikyo, I was talking to Kagome, about this earlier and she want me to brake up with her too say's Inuyasha. so after the dance I'm breaking up with Kikyo, for good and then I'm going to date Kagome, for good say's Inuyasha.

Whatever do what you want Inuyasha, but you should say Sorry to Serena, you really hurt her badly and if you don't want something bad to happen to her say's Miroku. ok find I will say sorry at least I really didn't mean to say what I said it just felt so angry with everything lately Kikyo, cheating Kagome, asking me to dumb her so she and I can date and then Serena, ask the same thing and I didn't mean to blow up it just happen to come out on Serena, and I never meant what I said all the stuff I said to Serena, was what I wanted to say to Kikyo, really say's Inuyasha. with regret in his eye's he was sad that he hurt his best friend and made her run away, when she ran away crying today he just wanted to get up and run after her and hug her and just keep saying sorry over and over again it wasn't meant for her it was meant for Kikyo, not for her say's Inuyasha. ok find you can stay here for the night say's Miroku. thank buddy. Asks your mother first say's Miroku. yeah I told her I well be sleeping in your room so she knows I won't be sleeping in Kikyo's Room say's Inuyasha. yeah I guess so say's Miroku. make yourself a home say's Miroku, Miroku can you come down here please say's his Father coming say's Miroku. I will be right back say's Miroku, ok see you soon say's Inuyasha.

Miroku, left the room and Inuyasha, sat in Miroku, chair and was waiting till he heard Miroku, Lap top making sound and saying you got a a message.

Huh Who is Moongirl21 say's Inuyasha, being kind of a badboy smile. mine as well have some fun after all this i could used someone to talk to say's Inuyasha. Hey Miroku you there? Moongirl21.

ah yeah I'm here say's Inuyasha's trying to pretend to be Miroku. Oh Miroku, I thought you were logging off there for a min, say's Moongirl21. no I'm still hear just had a friend stop in say's Inuyasha. that fine you always do say's Moongirl21.

So are we still going out this weekend say's Moongirl21. Miroku has a date say's Inuyasha. Miroku are you ok your never this quiet say's Moongirl21. oh yeah just thinking say's Inuyasha. about what you know you can talk to me about anything say's Moongirl21. um when were we going to meet up again Asks Inuyasha. um after school tomorrow at the mall at the beauty shop there I told you I was going to get there a little early it was your idea that I get a dress and you said you would help me buy my dress say's Moongirl21.

Oh yeah I will be there for sure say's Inuyasha. I'm going to find out who this girl is say's Inuyasha to himself. Yeah I'm going to change my looks Say's Moongirl21. well I will be there Say's Inuyasha. Oh shit say's Inuyasha, has he heard Miroku, coming back he put the lap top back the way he seen it. Hey what took you so long Asks Inuyasha. oh my Dad wanted me to fold my laundry say's Miroku. oh lucky you say's Inuyasha. oh I think you have someone trying to message you on your lap top say's Inuyasha. oh that I will take care of that say's Miroku. has Inuyasha stood up and Miroku. just bent over to say goodbye for now.

Hey Miroku, I have to go it time to go be Sailor Moon so got to go say's Moongirl21 sign off. Serena good luck in saving the day, see you at the mall in the food court say's Monk22, sign off.

So Miroku, are you going to the mall tomorrow say's Inuyasha. across the room from him, ah yes I'm going to go pick something for the dance say's Miroku. really so are you going to go alone or is someone meeting you say's Inuyasha. oh I do have to meet someone but that later after I get my tux say's Miroku. really say's Inuyasha, cause I was hoping you and I could have a guy day sent we haven't had one in along time say's Inuyasha.

oh Inuyasha, I have to meet someone tomorrow say's Miroku. trying to act cool about it. oh come on I love to meet them I'm your friend too I think you could trust me with them right say's Inuyasha. ok find but you made be shock when you meet her say's Miroku. oh so it a girl is it say's Inuyasha. that when Miroku, thought about the plan and he was going to make it work he thought about it himself. alright you can I'm just meeting up with my Date for this weekend say's Miroku. oh your date is she beautiful asks Inuyasha. trying to put the pieces together in his head oh she very beautiful she was my first crush when I was 6 year's old say's Miroku. what 6 say's Inuyasha. oh don't worry you will see her tomorrow and I think she and I could go far um maybe Kikyo, was right Sango, is too good for me but this girl she something else and I want her say's Miroku. ok say's Inuyasha. ok go to bed say's Miroku. alright Dad say's Inuyasha. night Inuyasha, say's Miroku, Miroku, pick up his phone picking Serena, name under his contact.

Ring!ring!ring,,, ,,,,come on Serena, pick up say's Miroku. to himself to where Inuyasha, what is it Miroku, I'm kind of busy right now yelled,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, out Serena, kicking some monster, that was all stone rock. Serena, what going on say's Miroku trying to stay clam.

I'm fighting right now so make it fast say's Serena. in a very high voice, um ok we got a promble little bit a code 3 want to come with me tomorrow say's Miroku. oh great you mean Inuyasha, coming with you tomorrow say's Serena. oh great just hold on yelled Sailor Moon.

then she Kick the thing in it head ok so what are we going to do say's Sailor Moon. Um tomorrow we start the plan say's Miroku. you mean to make him think we are dating say's Serena. yes say's Miroku. ok I will try to get in to do my hair and makeup in the morning you come later on about 6 for dinner ok say's Sailor Moon. I will be dress and everything say's Sailor Moon.' Ahhh holy crap yelled Serena. take that yelled Serena. look Miroku, I have to go I'm in a real jam right now say's Serena. are you ok do you need help Asks Miroku.

Oh hold on Say's Serena. Take that yelled Serena. taken the thing head and pulling it over her head then when it came back on it feet she kick pretty hard to where it was laying on the ground. Are you ok where are you yell's Miroku.

What the hell is he doing there say's Serena, well he came over to stay the night say's Miroku. look I have to go I have Six more of these Monster thing to kill and I only got one down and they are really strong and tuff say's Serena. wait where are the other girls Asks Miroku. getting a higher voice because he was getting sacred.

Inuyasha, look at him and was wondering what was going on with Miroku.

They are all on dates tonight well beside Amy she study in a really big aria right now so phone aren't allow to Be on there phones so all of them are off I'm all alone yelled Sailor moon, moon tiara magic yelled Serena.

Serena. just hold on I'm on my way to help out say's Miroku. no you could get hurt say's Serena. in a very worried voice. I don't care I made a promise to help you out in life and I told you I would do anything for you I'm going to protect you yelled Miroku. now tell me where you are say's Miroku in a big brother tone voice.

I'm down at the park where we used to play at the lake say's Serena. in a worried but greatful voice. I'm on my way just say strong till I get there say's Miroku. take that say's a Monster hey give me that yelled Serena, oh no say's Miroku. hold on I'm coming to save you yelled Miroku. running out his door without even saying a word to Inuyasha. who was very worried now about what Miroku. was so sacred about and what was going on with him so he jump up off the bed and Miroku, told Inuyasha, to just stay put it was his promble and Inuyasha, was about to say no way when Kikyo. came into his room and started talking to Inuyasha, and then kissing him and try to pull away but he couldn't get out of Kikyo, grip so at that moment Miroku. shrunk out, and then Inuyasha, seen Miroku, was gone and he had just got forgot what was going on so he kiss Kikyo, back and they both went into her room and well you can used your mind on what there doing.

Meanwhile. oh your dead that phone cost a lot of money yelled Sailor Moon. oh I'm so sacred say's the monster's you should be yelled Sailor Moon. take that, and that and that, Moon Silver Wind Scar Blast,

(this is a new power I made up I was bored and I can never remember much of the power Sailor Moon used to hard to spell them the right way)

and now there were 4 left oh Miroku please hurry say's Sailor Moon getting very tired and wreaking fast all her powers. when getting her energy very low just then Miroku came a pond the seen and watch a min, then Miroku seen Serena, fighting and another Monster grab her hurting her she was having a hard time trying to get out of the monster grip Miroku. seen some girl being hurt by some ugly Monster and then he look closer and then seen it was that Sailor Moon girl he started to run right to her.

Well what happen now will Miroku be able to save Sailor Moon. Will Inuyasha ever know his true heart and feelings keep on reading.


	8. The Fight scene

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Fight Sence.

Hold on Say's Miroku, using the power he used in Demon gym class with is Staff and some Sutra that made the stone monsters turn to real stone for good then into dust Sailor Moon finally got out of it grip and yelled out her magic words one more time and used all the rest of her straight for good and it tired her out so bad that she started to fall to the ground.

After the battle.

I did it I used my power the right way this time and I didn't mess up like I did in class say's Miroku, Miroku Say's Serena. in a very weak voice then she started clawing on her hands and knees down on the ground No yelled Miroku. grabbing ahold of her, she so weak say's Miroku. to himself. It ok Miroku, I'm fine I'm not has weak has you think I'm say's Sailor Moon. just very tired say's Sailor Moon. ok that it for now I'm going with you on these mission of yours say's Miroku. Oh Miroku, no you don't want this life you will never be yourself again it hard having a life with someone you will miss so much School because you have to skip out of class your grades will go down and you won't be able to go to Harvard law school say's Sailor Moon.

Miroku, didn't care what Serena, would say about him helping her he was going to say it anyway he care about Serena, and he would never again have a true best friend and sister like person if he just let her keep going on like this on her own he knew she was strong but alone she needs help sometime the girls won't be there to help her and she needed it badly like tonight )

I don't give a dam about my dreams Serena, yelled out Miroku. I won't let you die I can't go on like this worrying that you may never come home again cause your dead I care too much about you, you mean everything to me your my best friend my little sister never once have I ever took Kikyo, in has my sister when my Father marry her Mother I didn't care if she was threw marriage but you were always like a sister to Me and real sister would look out for me who care about my hope and my dream's my fears I love you Serena, and if I have to fight by your side for the rest of my life then I gladly spend the rest of my time protecting you like someone should be and there isn't anything you say or do that will stop me from taken care of you and protecting you alright yelled Miroku.

Now don't ever scarce me like that again say's Miroku. holding her small body in his arms and crying because he thought that he was going to lose her he could have any girl in the world has a girlfriend but they could never replace Serena, Oh Miroku, you really are a true friend but this can't be I'm I mean you can't fight these monster like I do yes you took out the one but this isn't like everyday monster it get worst you could lose your family you don't have a identity at all say's Serena. with tears in her eye's and beside think about Sango, say's Serena.

What about Sango, Asks Miroku. if you ever have anything with anyone even friendship they could kill her say's Serena. no not Sango, say's Miroku. worried I know this life you don't I'm glad that your here for me and you help me tonight but please back off Miroku. it not worth losing the people you love most I have almost lost my Mother and my Father at a time when we went to that resort a few years back do you remember that say's Serena.

Yes I do you never said that they knew who you were say's Miroku. they don't know who I'm but they were out of the camp site and it almost killed them I just don't ever want you to have to see what I had to see in life say's Serena. ok Serena, but promise me you well call if you need my help again like you needed tonight say's Miroku. ok I will say's Serena. then she turn back into Serena, Her body was naked for a while Her clothes got rip a little.

Back to life. Later that night Miroku, took Serena, back to his place and he texts Serena's Mother and Father. that Serena, fell asleep at his place and that she on his couch so if it was ok she was just going to stay the night again, and her father said of course cause he trusted Miroku. with his Daughter

Miroku got back and went into his Bathroom and took out his Frist aid kit, and started cleaning the wounds on Serena, and putting some bandages around her arm and Lag, thank Miroku, say's Serena. relaxing till she hear something that she wish she didn't she could Hear Kikyo, and Inuyasha, in the next room and she knew what was going on and it made her cry so bad.

Miroku, I don't want to fight anymore say's Serena. what do you mean Asks Miroku. you know what Miroku, I'm done fighting over someone I will never have so do you still want to date me Asks Serena. what asks Miroku. forget the plan Miroku, it not worth trying to get Inuyasha, to be mine and love me so and you know maybe you and I could learn to love each other a little more you know Sango, is with that drift king say's Serena.

So why not try being Boyfriend and Girlfriend say's Serena. Serena, I like you a lot and I would like a chance with you but what about Darien, well he in America going to collage and he cheating on me anyway so there nothing I can do really say's Serena.

Ok if you really think this will work So Can I rub your butt now say's Miroku. ok Mr. don't go getting fresh with me say's Serena. with a smile cause she knew he was joking around with her but we could Make out a little as long has there no Sex just kissing you got it say's Serena. ok I could do that say's Miroku. so they both move in for the kiss and when there lips touch Miroku, felt weird a little kissing Serena, it felt like he was kissing his own sister but yet something more too why was it so different from any other girl So they both kept kissing and they started making out. make out session. Miroku, felt weird but he kind of like it a lot and Serena, did too it was very different from the kiss Inuyasha, gave her before when they were younger. Serena, and Miroku, kissing got stronger and felt kind of sweet but still there was nothing there but Serena, was going to really try to like Miroku, and Miroku, felt the same way.

And That when Kikyo, finally fell asleep and Inuyasha, got up and got out of Kikyo's room before her Mother or Miroku's Father find him in there. He walk into Miroku's room again, and he froze in shock at what he saw there sat Miroku, on his Bed Kissing Serena, on the lips.

What going on here say's Inuyasha, mad for Miroku, not telling him about this and he was so jealous. about him Kissing Serena, his Serena, his girl, wait when did I say she was mind thought Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, your done fucking Kikyo, already say's Serena. ah yes,,,, no ,,,,,no say's Inuyasha. trying to shake it off from being in shock so what if I did what are you two doing in here please say your just practicing kissing hear cause I think I would be better at it say's Inuyasha.

Oh no we were making out say's Serena. what why him say's Inuyasha. your my best friend and you didn't tell me you were dating her yelled out Inuyasha. clam down I don't need your permission to date her say's Miroku. what going on here say's Kikyo. who woke up from the voices yelling and then her eye went the size of golf balls.

What going on Miroku say's Kikyo. Tonight Serena, and I have finally thought about it and we are going to the dance and were are now dating for real say's Miroku. ok she the one I was talking to online thought Inuyasha. so your dating this loser say's Kikyo. she not a loser she better then you ever well be twice the women you are say's Miroku. shut up say's Kikyo. who turn around and went back to bed.

Serena, is this true are you and Miroku, are Dating Asks Inuyasha. Yes Inuyasha, I'm dating Miroku, say's Serena. but why him say's Inuyasha. because I can't wait for you forever like you said earlier today this morning you could never love me like you love Kikyo or Kagome, I know you like both girls and Miroku, has been by my side sent we were kids when you left me be hide for Kikyo, I'm tired of feeling like I don't exist anymore and I'm still alive and you act has if we were never friends and never had anything at all say's Serena.

Serena, you wanted to go out with me asks Inuyasha. I did for a while, but I just don't want to wait around for someone I can never have say's Serena. Oh Serena, I'm such an idiot say's Inuyasha. Look "Serena, why don't you and Inuyasha talk about this and I'm going to take a shower now Say's Miroku.

Miroku, didn't want to hurt Serena, or anything but he was still sticking to his plan cause he really did want Sango, has his Girlfriend Not Serena, she was like his Sister it felt so wrong.

well that it for tonight hope you like it thinking about the plan is alittle tricky but it all good i know you all know what i mean.

P.S I'am sorry if anyone her alittle confusied on the spelling or anything else is suppost to be in a story but i'am working on getting better hope you will keep reading with me and help me to become a better wirter thanks.


	9. Alone with Inuyasha again

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Alone with Inuyasha.

Look Serena, we need to talk about this it not right for what I said to you and maybe I don't have what it take to still be your friend but I'm hoping you will stay with Me please I need some one who not going to walk away from Me again Say's Inuyasha.

Look Inuyasha, I don't want to have to keep giving up my life for you, I can't just put my life on hold for you, for when ever you feel like you want Me I need some one there for me too sometime and it not always about you, you know Say's Serena. I Know and that why I'm asking you to stay with Me please just please don't walk out on me Please Say's Inuyasha.

Well I don't know you hurt me a lot over there years I don't know if I can even forgive you anymore Say's Serena. with tears in her eye's. I can change believe me Say's Inuyasha. I just don't know Inuyasha. You always tell me that you will change and stop using me for your jokes at school I can't go on like this Say's Serena. Please don't leave Me now not after all the years we had together Say's Inuyasha.

what life what years Inuyasha. ever sent we started school you choose Kikyo, the hole time you were never with me Say's Serena. angry. I know but not now let me show you I can change Say's Inuyasha. oh yeah well what was going on Between you and Kikyo, in her room what more sex Inuyasha, you can just not get eoff of it can you Say's Serena. not wanting to fall for his lies anymore.

No Serena, it not what it sounded to like truly it wasn't Say's Inuyasha. oh like I haven't heard that one before Say's Serena. with her arms cross.

Serena I'm so sorry I never meant to upset you or make you upset this morning.

And to tell you the truth but you may not belive me but I hope you will anyway Say's Inuyasha.

that wasn't me with Kikyo, I wasn't doing anything like that and at first she started throwing herself at me and then she jump on me and started to try and take my pants off then I yelled at her and told her not around her parents and then she yelled at me and I started trying to brake up with her say's Inuyasha.

then she knock me over again and this time on her bed to where I finally notice she was drunk and with her bouncing on me like she was it was hitting the wall on the other side of Miroku's room say's Inuyasha.

Oh I see So your saying that she was doing all the work now it was all Her say's Serena. well your right I don't believe that story at all Say's Serena.

It true Say's Inuyasha. well I don't want to believe you anymore Say's Serena. being herself stubborn. I'm sorry Serena. I really I'm I truly didn't have sex with Kikyo, tonight and I did brake up with her say's Inuyasha. I truly didn't want to hurt you please just give me another chance I will promise never to hurt you like that again Say's Inuyasha.

Fine alright don't I always forgive you don't I say's Serena. yeah you do why I have no clue is to why say's Inuyasha. yeah me too say's Serena. wait where the hell is Darien, then if your dating Miroku, Asks Inuyasha. he was my Boyfriend say's Serena. what when did you even start dating Asks Inuyasha. a little after my 14th birthday say's Serena. on I see say's Inuyasha. did you like this guy before Miroku you were with asks Inuyasha. he was great he buy me flowers for my birthday and jewelry and stuff like that and last year he grave me a ring say's Serena.

what he ask you to married him Asks Inuyasha. raising his voice a little jealous of this guy for some reason he still felt like 2ed place still. he lost her to someone else thought Inuyasha.

No not yet but it was a promise ring say's Serena.

ah ok say's Inuyasha. still blazing mad now. so have you had sex with him Asks Inuyasha. oh god only you and Miroku would asks such a thing say's Serena.

well I was just wondering asks Inuyasha. I have some self respect say's Serena. ok, ok but I'm sorry about being such a dick to you all the time say's Inuyasha. it alright I forgive you why I'm still not so sure say's Serena. yeah thanks for always being my friend say's Inuyasha. yeah so I guess tomorrow you will be coming with Miroku, and I to pick out are dress clothes say's Serena.

Oh so your still going to stay with Miroku, say's Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha, Miroku, has done a lot for me and I would like to try a give him a chance say's Serena. well what about me Asks Inuyasha. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but no I have been waiting for you a long time and I'm done wanting for someone I will never have. I'm not a popular girl or any of that and I'm not in your level of dating types so just forget about me say's Serena. beside I'm not just going to crush Miroku, cause you finally want me I'm not your 2nd choice I'm done waiting say's Serena.

I'm sorry but it not like that say's Inuyasha. Look I'm tired of fighting with you and my body is in so much pain right now I just need to rest right now say's Serena, feeling the pain again folding over in pain.

What happen to you anyway I can smell blood all over you Asks Inuyasha. has he took a look at the blood that was starting to come threw her bandages oh my god what happen to you how did you get like this Asks Inuyasha, becoming worried about her now.

I just got into a fight on the street in the park say's Serena. what happen what kind of fight was this fight cause this look like claw markings and hand marks too Did someone try to rape you Asks Inuyasha, mad now.

no it was just a fight and that why when Miroku, call me on my cell he came to get me out of trouble say's Serena. you were the one he was talking to on the phone and getting all sacred about yelled Inuyasha. yes say's Serena. and he told me to stay here I knew I should of gone with him say's Inuyasha.

Ok let change these wounds before you bleed to death say's Inuyasha. cleaning the wound again. there you go it should be better now say's Inuyasha. thanks how did you know how to clean wounds I mean where did you learn how to do this Asks Serena. My Mother show me how to cause I play football and sometime my wounds get pretty bad too so I watch what she was doing well she clean me up Say's Inuyasha. Oh I See well thank you very much Inuyasha, say's Serena. sure thing say's Inuyasha. ok I'm going to go to sleep now say's Serena. ok good night say's Inuyasha. who went to the blow up mattes on the floor and laid on it and then Miroku, walk back into the room.

Miroku's and Inuyasha's Talk.

Miroku, had seen Serena, had fallen asleep on his bed and he was going to claw in next to her on the bed and all of a sudden Inuyasha, grab him and threw him on the air mattes where he was laying hey what was that for say's Miroku.

your not sleeping with her say's Inuyasha. what's got your balls all tie up in a knot say's Miroku. how could you start dating her be hide my back say's Inuyasha. look your the one who said that after the dance you were braking up with Kikyo. um I already broke up with her say's Inuyasha. what you broke up say's Miroku. yeah after you left to go save Serena, and didn't even take me with you say's Inuyasha, a little mad at him for that. look sorry it just you would freak out and Serena, and I have been taken care of most of the promble so you weren't really needed but next time I will call you say's Miroku, whatever say's Inuyasha. night say's Inuyasha. night say's Miroku.

I just don't get how you didn't tell me she was in trouble and needed help say's Inuyasha. it just you weren't really being her friend I didn't think you would even care about her being in danger say's Miroku. that not true I care deeply for her and you have no right to date her with out asking me if I was alright with you to being together and what happen when Sango, find out about this are you ready to give up on Sango, Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha answer me this if Serena, and I don't date would you give Her a change to be in your life again Asks Miroku. I don't know plus it doesn't matter if you date her cause I'm going to the dance Kagome. I ask her after I broke up with Kikyo, I call her and she said yes say's Inuyasha. So night say's Inuyasha. Miroku just didn't know what to do with himself.

The Next Morning. After Inuyasha, fell asleep He got into bed with Serena, He was going to keep this plan in action He was going to get Inuyasha, to say he want Serena, to be his one and only even if Miroku. get punch for it a few time's. Serena, cuddle right into Miroku's arms just like he hope she do so He fell asleep with his arm rap around her belly.

Inuyasha, had woke up and Seen that Miroku's arm rap around Serena's body and Her backside was up agent his they look so happy. Inuyasha, felt anger his temper finally went off.

Miroku, I told you not to sleep with her yelled Inuyasha. Miroku, open his eye's what are you talking about Asks Miroku, you know what I'm saying I told you to sleep on the floor cause your making Serena's wounds worst say's Inuyasha. really don't worry she find say's Miroku.

Ahhh um What are you two fighting about Asks Serena, rubbing her eyes. Hey how are you feeling Sweetie Asks Miroku. I'm doing just find say's Serena. are you sure you should take it easy today I will do whatever you want me to do say's Inuyasha. thanks but Miroku, can take care of Me say's Serena. You know what find have it your way say's Inuyasha. ring...ring,,,. oh crap um I have to pick Sango, up I will be back in a in less then an hour Serena, just stay here your backpack is right there say's Miroku. I will be right back yelled Miroku. running out the door.

Alone again together.

Serena, felt a straight feeling. OK look we need to take care of you so I will go run a bath for you say's Inuyasha. what Asks Serena. look please just let get your wounds clean up say's Inuyasha. now come on let go we will used Miroku's bathroom say's Inuyasha. now come on let go get you all clean up say's Inuyasha.

I can't I need help say's Serena. what do you mean you need help with what Asks Inuyasha. Miroku, had to carried me into his room remember I need help walking to the bathroom my lag still hurt say's Serena. Oh I see well why didn't you tell me that before hand say's Inuyasha. ok here we go say's Inuyasha. He came down next to her he put his arms around her so he could pick her up. He carried her into the bathroom she was so light. ok set me down so I can get into the bathroom please say's Serena. can you stand at all Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah for a little awhile say's Serena. ok well let me know if you need help Asks Inuyasha. I want some help with my shower I can't stand for too long so can you please help Me out please. has Serena, began to blush not wanting to have to do this but she knew she needed to take care of herself or something worst could happen to her. Please will you take a shower with me I need help with standing or just help me get into the bath say's Serena. you want me to get in with you Asks Inuyasha, blushing. yes please I need help say's Serena. ok I will do this but only once say's Inuyasha blushing really hard.

So Inuyasha, got the water started for both of them before anything He turn around and Seen Serena, was trying to pull her clothes off but was having trouble with that. Ahhh owe Serena, had bent over in pain.

Hey take it easy say's Inuyasha. I'll try say's Serena. Now here let me help you undress say's Inuyasha. ok say's Serena. has she had sat there letting Inuyasha. pull her clothes off carefully she felt like a child again like when they used to bath together when they were kids but now it was different now it felt so good though to Serena, has she thought about this she and realized that She hasn't seen Inuyasha's body in a long time so she didn't really know how big or how he looks now. So Serena got naked with Inuyasha in the shower.

Serena and Inuyasha Naked in the shower.

Easy please be gentle say's Serena. I'm sorry let just take it one step at a time say's Inuyasha. OK let do this say's Serena. Inuyasha, wash Serena, gently up and down. Ummm, Serena, made sounds has he wash her up and down. what do you like this Asks Inuyasha. a little it feel good say's Serena. oh you do, do you well let see how this feels say's Inuyasha. being playful. stop it say's Serena. oh come on you like it and you know it say's Inuyasha. with a smartass smile. well I'm guessing your just loving this being in the shower with me again after all these years like when we used to take bath together like when we were kids say's Serena. laughing a little.

Yeah those were good time's say's Inuyasha. yeah they were say's Serena. they went on talking about the past. Inuyasha, I'm sorry say's Serena. for what you didn't do anything wrong like I did say's Inuyasha. I know but I shouldn't have been so hateful to Kikyo, I was trying so hard to be that friend that you could go to and I made it worst say's Serena.

Never Serena, you were always right there and I would be nothing without you say's Inuyasha. yeah maybe you would of done better off without me say's Serena. No don't talk like that I Love you and I know how much this mean to you and I should of thought of your feelings too say's Inuyasha. really you mean it Asks Serena. I do would I be here naked in the shower if I didn't care about you Asks Inuyasha. I guess not say's Serena, laughing a little. well then be strong for Me for yourself even for your family say's Inuyasha. thanks Inuyasha, I will always love you no matter what say's Serena. really you do Asks Inuyasha, yes I do say's Serena. I Love you Inu...Has Inuyasha, Kissed Serena's Lips again She kiss him back. Inuyasha, kisses felt so much more then Darien's or Miroku's Kisses it felt like she was in Heaven She felt light has a feather and she love the feeling.

Making out harder Inuyasha, moan Serena. Serena, how did you get so good at kissing say's Inuyasha. then started kissing again. Serena, back was up agent the wall Inuyasha, was getting hard. the feelings he was getting from her was so great She couldn't even stop herself they both were going crazy they both were close to going to far. Inuyasha, had pick Serena, up a little bit they were really into each other Serena, was getting more and more crazy along with Inuyasha, who was ready to go inside of Her. Oh Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Serena, I want you Say's Inuyasha with that they went back to kissing again this time very close now Inuyasha, was about to put himself into her.

Serena, I'm back yelled Miroku, shit Miroku, what I'm I going to do I can't let him see us like this I have always been loyal one, not a cheater say's Serena. he will get over it say's Inuyasha. no we have to get dress now say's Serena. ok find say's Inuyasha. they both got out as fast as they could. Inuyasha got her dress then himself. Hey Inuyasha, where is Serena, Asks Miroku. opening the door seeing Inuyasha, and Serena's Hair wet.

What going on here Serena, Asks Miroku. well I wasn't able to walk yet this morning my leg still hurt me a lot so I asks Inuyasha, to help me in the shower I'm sorry I should of waited till you got back say's Serena. feeling regret. that all Asks Miroku. yes why Asks Serena. It just Serena, I think You and Inuyasha, should give love a change say's Miroku. what do you mean Asks Serena. Sango, Asks Me out to dinner tonight and I said yes I want a chance with her Serena, I like you a lot but it feel like I'm dating my sister when I'm with you say's Miroku. so can we just be friends Asks Miroku. you know what Miroku, your right about Love it ok with me say's Serena. so after that they went there own way. Miroku, wasn't even mad wow he must really want Sango, Say's Serena. He does truly care about her say's Inuyasha.

I'm glad He has someone to truly love Say's Serena. yeah me too Say's Inuyasha.

Look what just almost happen back there Inuyasha, we should take are time I don't want to move to fast and then regret it later Say's Serena. but it was real what just happen back there Say's Inuyasha. I know that but the rush of it was just so intents we should be careful in stuff like that Say's Serena. like what it was a wonderful feeling Say's Inuyasha. but I just don't want to get into something with you unless I know you are truly mine and mine alone Say's Serena. But I'm yours has Inuyasha, was cut off by his cell phone going off. on the table Kagome's name had pop up on the screen.

Kagome, is waiting for you Inuyasha. Say's Serena. backing away from him with tear almost falling now because she felt so Idiot for kissing him she knew he had some better then her.

go ahead talk with Kagome i have to go home and get new clothes.

well that it for not till next time hope your liking it.


	10. Fighting for My Future

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Alright everyone this next's chapter are after the finel battle of the very last eapisode's of Sailor Moon.)

Later On Serena's family move's onto a Ranch where they raise Horses and sell. Serena, had learn how to ride a Horse and she began racing as well.  
Serena was working on the Paper for her last class of the year has hard as she could till she got everything she wanted to say and she did a great job on it too she sent it to the her Teacher and she was very impressed at how good it was and she pass so she still got into 12 grade after all not being held back at all so by this time next year she well be in 12th grade her last year of high school then maybe she could do what her Mother could do but most of all she wanted to be the fastest racer out there to ride the faster horse in the world and her dream would come true one day last year of school forever but her Dad, let up a little but he was still so hard on her.  
So later that day, a Man name Norbert needed them to bring horse to the fair this year and Serena, was already enter into a race, and they can't back out on that but she was still was the best.

Later on.

Luna didn't know what to do with Serena from that point on.  
later on they heard that this year there was going to be a very big race in Tokyo for the horses run and everything and Sammy Girlfriend was in one of the horse races too Hey sis are you ok asks Sammy. yeah I'm fine say's Serena.  
has they were driving to the fair Are you sure you want to do this asks Melody.  
yes I'm going to win that race say's Serena. your going to win it sis can just feel it say's Sammy.  
yes I'm going to win say's Serena. rider get to pick there horses right asks Serena. yeah the horses you bring down with you say's Melody.  
the cowboys there are crazy but they say whoever,  
win get over 3,000 dollars say's Melody. I can win that race say's Serena.  
well I'm going to sleep now say's Serena. goodnight sis say's Sammy.

hours later.  
They were at the fair in Tokyo again it nice to be here again it almost feel like home say's Sammy. yeah it is nice to be back say's Serena. thanks for bringing us along Serena, say's Leta.  
yeah this is going to be so cool say's Mina. yeah say's Rai as long as I get some study done I really don't care where we are say's Amy.  
what are you going to be doing this year Serena, Asks Mina. yeah last year you did the kissing booth yeah when I was younger say's Serena.  
well that pretty cool say's Leta. yeah it is say's Mina sure it alright I guess say's Rai.  
Anyway I'm going into the race today say's Serena.  
what but that so not safe say's Amy. so I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do say's Serena. but it so dangerous say's Leta. so what I want to be the fastest racing in the world and most beautiful at that and to breed the best of horses in the world say's Serena. that what you want to do with your life Asks Mina.  
yes it is say's Serena. I thought your dream was to be a bride and have children someday say's Rai.  
it is but that my other dream say's Serena for later in life but i want to be somebody say's Serena.  
yeah I do say's Leta, just promise us you will be careful alright say's Mina. ok I promise say's Serena.  
ok let go in now say's Serena.  
and with that they went to the hotel first to take the stuff for the night sent home was a little ways away it was easier to stay at the hotel that night before the fair and all.

Also on that very Day Darien, try clawing back to Serena, and acted as if he own her still and Miroku, did not like it one bit so he punch Darien, right in the face for picking on Serena, and using her heart playing with her feelings so he gave him what he deserved.

Inuyasha, had been trying to make up with Serena, at first Serena, was just sacred because of what almost happen in the shower with Inuyasha, after that She just seem to hide from Inuyasha. He didn't know what to do with Her anymore so after the dance He and Kagome, had Sex and what not and started dating for real. and Serena, still knew he would go out with Kagome, She is his dream girl or at lease that the way Serena, look at it from her point of view.

But Inuyasha, was hanging out with her at school at times other kids were making fun of them hanging out but Inuyasha. told them all to fuck off and mind there own busies. to make Serena, see he still care about her but he didn't even know where to start he just try to do whatever it took to get her to trust him again.  
he did start dating Kagome, now has is girlfriend and boy was Kikyo, piss off about that too but Kagome, had gone from 2nd place in popular in school to number 1 in school Kikyo, got drop down to 2nd now she was so piss at that even more. (but hey that high school clicks for ya).

Serena. had gotten Sango, to open up to Miroku, they were hanging out together alot more now then they did before She like Sango, alot and could See what Miroku, love about her, it was her kindheart she was strong and wouldn't take anyone crap she was truff and loyal as well.

Inuyasha, wanted to kiss Serena, so bad again but he wanted to know what would help him out with Getting Serena, to love him again and trust what could he do?

it alittle short but it still good hope your injoying the story.


	11. The Fair grounds

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Oh man how can i find someone to love if they don't even love me back say's Inuyasha to himself. With that the next day role around.

Serena, and her family and the girls got up and were ready to go out to the fair grounds.

Today the day say's Serena. she had known about what she was doing it could take her very life but she did not care she would do what needs to be done and it was the right thing to do. so I will where this shirt and these long pants for riding in and a cute Hate to go with my cowgirl look say's Serena. with a little laugh.

So your up already say's Leta. yeah just getting ready for the big race today say's Serena. good cause I have to asks you something say's Leta. what is it asks Serena. what do you think of this for today to where at the fair say's Leta. pulling up a really cute pair of Dark blue Jeans with flowers on the batten and a few butterfly's on the hip part of the pants and the shirt that was lite color green that had roses on them like the pants but so much more pretty. color green it nice it look wonderful Leta. you look awesome say's Serena. thanks just wanted to make sure I look good say's Leta. well I need to shower now Leta. so I will meet you later in 10 min, say's Serena. ok I'm next say's Leta.

and with that Serena, got ready for the show.

1 hour later. Serena, are you ready yet called her Mother. yes I'm coming I well meet you outside say's Serena. ok say's Serenity. and with that her Mother, and Father walk outside and with Sammy too.

they all left for the fair.

So Serena was whirring dark jeans and high hill boots, with a blue button up shirt with Flowers on it too kind of like Leta's but way prettier.

Mina, was whirring a light color pink dress with a red ribbon in her hair, with white hills. Rai was whirring a red shirt shapeliest shirt with a mini skirt with hills.

Amy, just had on small Blue Skirt with a tank top with Stapes on it kind of made her look like a Sailor on the water with a Scarf around her neck and nice sandals.

At the fair.

Inuyasha, and his Family were out having fun, and Sango, and Miroku

Miroku, and Serena, try to date but at the Dance he knew he could never let go of Sango, so he told Serena that Inuyasha really wanted a chance with her and he really didn't want to date because it felt has if he were dating his Sister and Serena under stood very well cause she was going to say the same thing to him about ending the date between them so they did and that night Miroku, got lucky for once Sango, Boyfriend broken up with her at the dance telling her that she was no used to him anymore after the sex he didn't need her anymore so he dump her in front of everyone and it even may Inuyasha, mad and he was about to say something to this jerk but Miroku, had already jump in on it before he could say a word and he beat the crap out of the guy yelling at him telling him that Sango, was the most beautiful girl in the world and she has a kind heart and she strong but your not worth the ground she walk on you jerk say's Miroku. and after that night Sango, finally notice how much Miroku, really care about her and how he felt about her and she finally agree to go out with him and that she would be his girlfriend well not right away at first well she just cry and it was truly Serena, who told her how much Miroku. love her and even had Miroku, Diary and Sango, laugh at a lot of the things it said some were sick but he is a guy and you have put up with there sick minds but there was something in there about her that had no pervert mind about it what so ever it was about how he felt and how much he wish he could be with such a wonderful person like her he was crazy about her he even wighten about Sango face her hair her beauty her nice sweet perfumer she where's that make him go crazy about and his dreams of her and him getting Married and on another page was just a drawing and it was Him and Sango getting married to each other Sango, couldn't believe it he always seem like such a per, but maybe he just a softy has Inuyasha, was he was kind and gentle and loving and he truly love her for who she really is so after that night talking with Serena, and her telling Sango about Miroku sent they were kids and how many time he save her life he was someone you could always count on always, And Sango, fanlly went to school one morning and Asks Miroku, if he still would like to go on a date with her at the fair And Miroku had never been so greatful in his life he was thanking Serena over and over again just so she knew how much it meant to him to have this chance with Sango, the love of his life.

shorter but it not bad i hope it hard for me to make sure everything is spell right but i'am trying everone please having patience with me thank you.


	12. Inuyasha's Flashback

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Hey Inuyasha, are you alright asks Sango, yeah why wouldn't I say's Inuyasha.

well I know how hurt you must be feeling say's Sango. I'm find ok just let it good say's Inuyasha his normal anger tone voice to try and keep himself in check point yeah but still you look like you could kill someone say's Miroku. so what if I do say's Inuyasha. that bitch Kikyo cheated on me 1st in 10th grade and who knows how long before that And now Kagome cheated on me too say's Inuyasha. I should be kicking ass say's Inuyasha. oh Inuyasha there just gold diggers and slut say's Sango. there someone better out there for you I promise you that say's Sango. yeah I know there is she out there somewhere you just have to wait till the day she come back home to me say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thinking,,,,,,,,,,,,,. Flash back. Oh Inuyasha you can't get me say's Serena laughing has a younger girl playing around with Inuyasha oh yes I can say's Inuyasha. who ran after her and she was running He could catch her and so he did knock her down to the ground. she was laughing away like always then she try to get back up on her feet he push her back down and sat on her like that on top of her holding her hands above her head and his Butt was pretty much holding her hips down so she really couldn't move and Inuyasha like the felling he had for her and he knew it but what was this feeling he held so dear to him why Did Serena, seem like the most Impotent person to him why was it when she was around Him he hug her all day and even sit like this with Her all day and never stop being so close to her was it love no it couldn't be he had no idea what love was at that age so he push away and let her get up on her feet well you got me say's Serena. yeah I got you and you will always be mine say's Inuyasha. well you belong to me too say's Serena with a smile that He could never forget that Smile always made him melt. he just a sweet and caring guy and a big softy all the way though but he never wanted anyone to see him acting like a nerd so he act like a big shot. Inuyasha say's Serena yeah what is it Serena Asks Inuyasha. um will we be like this forever Asks Serena. what do you mean say's Inuyasha. Like will we be friends forever like till the day we die Asks Serena. Oh Serena there isn't anything or anyone who could ever take your place and I promise you no matter how old we get we will always be together and be friends and nothing could keep me away or keep me from wanted to be with you say's Inuyasha. nothing could ever take me away or keep me from loving you forever has my best friend say's Inuyasha. thanks Inuyasha I love you too say's Serena. you know what Inuyasha say's Serena. what asks Inuyasha maybe are parents are right about us say's Serena. what do you think they were right about say's Inuyasha. maybe we will be together forever like you say but maybe someday we could get married to each other I know I like being with you forever say's Serena. Inuyasha just blush cause this wasn't the way she usually talk but for some reason he like it Serena you are my best friend don't you think it would be a little wired about us being married to each other say's Inuyasha. no i don't cause believe it or not I Love you Inuyasha has my best friend but maybe in time my feelings well change for you and I may want to be your girlfriend one day say's Serena. with a little blush on her face's you really want to be my girlfriend Asks Inuyasha. yes I do I even marry you someday that if you never have another girlfriend that is so no else can have you like you said I'm your and you are mine so that mean you belong to me and I belong to you say's Serena. Oh Serena say's Inuyasha let get back home say's Inuyasha ok say's Serena ...end of flashback...

and after that was when Kikyo, took Inuyasha away from Serena for a very long time and he was to dents to know what he had done to his best friends heart he did brake it he had hurt Her over and over again it was sad and though all of that time Miroku was always there for Serena. even now days when High School began he was an idiot for sure.

Hello Earth to Inuyasha, you in there hello say's Sango. What say's Inuyasha I said you are just going to have to trust me on this say's Sango. oh come on you can't let this get to you like that say's Sango. no more talking about it I want forget about what I saw back there say's Inuyasha. and I would like to be lift alone please say's Inuyasha. ok if you want us to leave you alone then we well say's Miroku. let go Sango say's Miroku alright if that is your wish Inuyasha say's Sango. so they left him alone.

Inuyasha thought about what just happen earlier that week at School Inuyasha had Dated Kikyo sent he was 7 years old 12 years then she cheated on him with Narku and then he started dating Kagome a girl that had Long Black hair that went to her mid back and she kind of look like Kikyo kind of but they did have there differences in them and with Kagome was 2 years and now she had just Cheated on him with Koga a full blooded Demon wolf demon.

Flashback. Hey Kagome what are you doing later this weekend asks Inuyasha. Not much why Asks Kagome. cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me say's Inuyasha. oh ah ok I guess so I well be very busy this week in the library working over time so I won't be able to make it to are dinner date tonight say's Kagome. but Kagome I have been wanting to do this dinner date tonight it are anniversary tonight sent we met say's Inuyasha. and I made really big plans say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry I have something big going on at work tonight sorry babe say's Kagome. and with that she walk away.

Later on that day it was getting late and Inuyasha was inside his Car driving around and thinking about something to do that it I will surprise Kagome and I will spend time with Kagome, at work no one there in the night time anyway before lock up anyway say's Inuyasha to himself. so he drive up to the school.

and with Kagome, she lie to him she was off work hours ago. Hey Kagome say's Koga hey you I'm so ready for this say's Kagome. what did you tell the mutt say's Koga. I told him I was working late tonight say's Kagome. oh Kagome when are you going to dump him asks Koga. I will but I like playing with that little half breed that he is say's Kagome laughing. and Koga laugh as well. now let get to it say's Kagome. oh yes say's Koga and they both started kissing making out with each other and Kagome lean up agents the bookshelf and Koga start removing her clothes and she undid, her shirt and then Kagome pull her under where off of herself and Koga pull his pants off Kagome rap her lags around him and they went at it all the way Koga and Kagome were fucking in the library where the camera's didn't seem them.

Inuyasha, had run inside of the school and then look at the doors and seen so far the door was open still he at first look around and called out Kagome's name but she didn't hear him in the office where her and Koga were they didn't hear him and he didn't hear them either Inuyasha was walking around then he turn the corner and there was a dark room up ahead and he heard some sound coming from it he walk up closer and wish he hadn't see what he was looking at Kagome was cheating on him with Koga and he was mad he beat the hell out of Koga and Kagome was trying to stop him but Kagome got knock to the ground and Koga hit Inuyasha and Inuyasha hit him back and Koga fell to the ground and look at Inuyasha from the floor and then Inuyasha look at Kagome and just said he was done with her and just walk away. End of Flashback.

Oh man how can i find someone to love if they don't even love me back say's Inuyasha to himself. With that the next day role around.


	13. Serena's Flashback

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Anyway back to the fair.

They went on some of the ride having fun and it was really working out for a first date and it was wonderful and Inuyasha, too but he didn't want to be there anymore not now with a broken heart.

that was so much fun say's Sango. yeah witch one next say's Miroku, I don't really care I ride all alone say's Inuyasha. oh come on let do that one say's Sango. and with that they all went on playing on the rides.

Serena's Mom and Dad went down to the horse park there at the fair and were watching Sammy's girlfriend at the bear roll races witch she lost but she did a great job then everybody went to go do there own thing.

Kara and Aragon went dancing. and Sammy, and Melody, and the girls went to go on rides and they would meet up with them later cause Serena, has to ride later on race it was going to be a long day and Serena has to do the jumping compation as well and she was the best at everything she try to do but lately she has been getting very angry cause Darien, had been stocking her again and he actted as if she didn't know about him and Keran, having sex behide her back. it all happen just 6 mouths ago.

Flashback.

Hey Darien, what have you been up to asks Serena. what do you mean asks Darien. well I mean you and Karen, having classes together say's Serena. yeah were taken the same classes now Serena, in Art studios and my Dance class remember say's Darien. oh I see but why do you two have to be together all the time asks Serena. well we have to she my partner in that class and we have to practice say's Darien. and if we want to win we have to work really hard so you know what it like to be in companions say's Darien. your going to do it the big race coming up at the end of the year say's Darien. and you been pushing your horse like crazy say's Darien. I guess I understand what you mean by that say's Serena. yeah so um well good luck training say's Serena. yeah I well see you later say's Darien. ok say's Serena. He started walking away.

wait Darien, you do remember it my birthday tonight you well still come right asks Serena. um I can't make it I have a match tomorrow and Karen, and I am going to be ready so we have to train as hard as we can say's Darien. oh I see say's Serena.

so later on Serena, went home and she had her birthday party with her Mom, and Dad, and her friends beside Karen.

Leta, Sky, Leta's boyfriends she met at that dance awhile back the half Demon guy that was just to die for.

Amy, and Mina, and Rai were there Even Miroku, was there for her Inuyasha's Mother and Father they got Inuyasha to come to he had Kagome with him but that was nothing new.

Darien, and Karen. Flashback begins.

SO what did you tell Serena, to get reed of her asks Karen. oh I just told her that we were working on are Dancing witch we are but getting a little more then just that though as Darien, kiss Karen, and she kiss him back then pulled back so what do we work on tonight asks Karen. I think we train eoff for tomorrow match say's Darien. oh you do then what are we going to do cause you blew Serena, off you know say's Karen. oh I thought maybe tonight you and I could get a little wild tonight in my bed say's Darien. and you get really hot when you get wild and it be fun to get wild again say's Darien. Darien, you are so naughty say's Karen. oh you know it but you are to say's Darien.

They went to Darien, place and started getting naked Karen lags rap around Darien's hips and he just held her up a bit then they drop onto the bed (you can make out the rest on your own if you wish).

At the Party.

Happy Birthday Sweetie happy 17th birthday say's Her Mother Thank everyone say's Serena, feeling a little stub by Darien, for blowing her off tonight of all night to not show up and be with her.

Honey you ok Asks Her Father. oh yeah just thinking say's Serena. Are you sure Asks Miroku. is there anything you want to talk about later on with me say's Miroku. Inuyasha, always gave Miroku a look and always wonder what they always talk about in the first place but he never got to spy on them cause Kikyo, or Kagome, always got to him and threw him off count where he was.

Ok it time for gifts say's Izyoie. thank you this one from me say's her Father it was a beautiful shirt it was a sapless shirt in the middle of the chest had a few stars too around it was a picture of space on it and Serena, just said thanks. And from Izyoie, another dress this one was a sundress for when they went on there family camping trip they took every year before she went back to school. it was a little yellow sundress with Lily's on it and a few jewels on it to make it little sparkly thank you Izyoie, say's Serena. you are most welcome say's Izyoie, she smile. then she came to Miroku's gift and he had gotten her a Charm for her bracelet Inuyasha, gave her when she was 6 years old. thanks Miroku, yeah say's Miroku. and Inuyasha's father gave her a necklets for her neck to wear it was a gold heart on a gold chain it had a diamond in the middle of it thank you say's Serena.

Here this is from me say's Amy, it all the answered oh the test say's Amy. way cool I used it now say's Serena. what the matter with you Serena. study, study, study it all you ever think about it your birthday so let start having some fun here say's Miroku. sorry where was my head say's Serena.

And Serena's Mother laugh a little with the other parents too.

Here this is from me say's Mina. it a photo book with all of us in it sent we were 14 teen when we all met say's Mina. thanks you Mina, it mean a lot to me at least I will remember who my true friends are say's Serena.

Inuyasha, felt the guilt inside him Miroku, knew who she was talking about. And this is from me it a respite your favorite snack and I made this myself it your favorite snack already so you can have some now and later you can learn how to make it yourself say's Leta, with a friendly smile. Thanks Leta, your the best I will eat it now say's Serena. taken the Cheesecake and a crunchy bottom very good well that it say's Kara. ok thanks mom everyone for coming but I like to go take a walk now ok say's Serena. ok say's Kara, be safe say's Kara. I will say's Serena. and with that she left the house.

Is it just me or do I get the feeling something wrong with Serena, Asks Leta. I thought it was just me say's Sky. she did seem a little up set say's Leta. well maybe she should feel that way after all this was her party and Inuyasha, has another women here say's Miroku. glaring at Inuyasha, who turn away from that glare.

No it not Inuyasha, she mad at say's Leta. it not say's Miroku. then what else could have her so mad Asks Sky. It Darien, for sure say's Leta Darien, Not Him again say's Miroku. I'm a fade so he is Serena's Boyfriend and he was suppose to be here with her say's Leta. oh...well that make scents say's Miroku. yeah it sure dose I would hate being stood up say's Sky.

Inuyasha, didn't catch the hold thing Leta, whisper into Miroku's ear and Sky, and all he heard that time was Darien's Name but didn't know what else was said so he was going to have to ask later on. Leta and the girls went home and Miroku and Kagome went home too and Inuyasha did too they went to sleep when they got home.

Outside on a walk.

Serena, went out for a walk cause she felt like having some time away from everybody and the other girls went home it was 9 o clock so Darien, should be home now and she wanted to see him. even for a little bit so she walk up to his place and she knock on the door but he never heard the door, so she knock on his door but no answer again so she took out her key that he had given to her and so she open the door and then she walk in and that where she heard voices and sounds coming from his bedroom so she walk into the room and she saw Darien, and he was cheating on her with Karen, was a backstabbing friend she left before they seen her and went home. End of flashback.

what did you think of that chapter.

hope to make more good story come your way soon


	14. Father and Daughter talk

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Father and daughter moment.

It time to go yelled Serena's Father. We have to get to the stables say's there Father.  
Hey Dad say's Serena. yeah what is it sweetheart Asks Alan. Um do you think Isabella, got there alright last night in the stables asks Serena. Oh sweetie we sent the horse a day before we came last night I'm sure she got there alright I'm sure of it and before you know it you well be riding and you will be the winner of this year horse race biggest race yet say's Her Father.

Thanks Dad but I don't know if I'm good eoff say's Serena. Oh you are not a quitter, that will never happen with my little girl say's Alan.  
you well be running that horse better then any of them other racer say's Her Father.  
thanks Dad say's Serena.  
Um Dad can I asks you something Asks Serena. Of course ask Me anything say's Alan.  
Have you ever Cheated on Mom ever Asks Serena. What why would you ask that I have never cheated on your mother not once say's Alan, wounding where this was going. Why what this all about Serena, Asks Her Father.  
It just I wanted to know what someone should do when they know they been cheated on Asks Serena. Oh well to be honest with you Serena, before your Mother and I got married when I had Sammy, My girlfriend cheated on Me and I was heart broken for a long time say's Alan.  
Really so how did you open your heart to Mom Asks Serena. because of you mostly say's Alan.  
Me why Me Asks Serena.

Because your Mother had the same thing happen to her with your real Father Say's Alan. What do you mean My real father Asks Serena. We never told you but it doesn't matter so much now your Father left You and Your Mother and when we met we fell in love so much with in 3 months I ask Her to be my Wife and she said yes things work out in time. Just give it some time and things always get better say's Alan.

So do you believe in 2nd chance's asks Serena. I do but sometime some people don't diverse one say's Alan. so if Mom cheated on you right now You would forgive her Asks Serena.  
well not that easily I would be very mad and maybe even walk away for a little while to think about what happen then make the right choice say's Alan. Um why did She cheat on me Asks Her father.  
No daddy she didn't I was just wondering say's Serena. Oh OK why Asks Alan. It nothing to worry about Daddy say's Serena. Well remember this listen to your heart It whispers so listen closely say's Her father. Thank you Dad say's Serena hugging her father.  
and then she went and put her bag in the car. and then Darien came running up to her with the other girls with Karen with him also.  
witch she knew where they have been and what they were doing hey so where off to stables right asks Mina.  
yep and you better make sure you don't forget anything cause we won't be coming back to the hotel for a while we well be at the fair for a few hours say's Serena.  
great then we well have a lot to talk about then too say's Darien.  
yes we well say's Serena. OK let go yelled Serena's Father.  
Great now I have to put up with Darien's ass again great after my race I'm going to give him a piece of my mind say's Serena to herself. everyone was off to the match.

Few min, later they got to the stables it had been such a long time sent they were there last but they were happy to be back but now that Serena had become such a great racer she could go around the world compete with other riders out there like herself but a lot of the time a lot of men are angry because she wins every time and they have try to get her hurt and sacred her horse to make it look like an accident that the horse was doing it on it own but it never work cause Serena had gotten the horse to clam down some how and they trusted each other and she never freak out other wise she would lose control and she didn't need that to happen ever but other wise Serena Sometime used magic to talk to her horse and clam her if she should ever have to in life but she was still at the very top of the best riders list and she was going to be the worlds champions around the world best rider.

The stable's.  
Serena went to one of the stables Corral doors and pick up her horse.  
Hey there girl how my pretty girl doing asks Serena. her horse just made a sound that sounded happy that such a good girl say's Serena. come on let get you ready for the big race ok say's Serena. and she take the horse out for a walk around the stables for a little while till the race started.

That it for this chapter.


	15. The Race

along friendship, that become's love in time.

Serena, and Darien's Talk.

Hey Baby where have you been all day you miss the fair on the first day asks Darien. Out feeding the horse and taken care of her so she be ready for the fair grounds say's Serena. with out really looking at him and she just turn around and walk her horse into her stall.

Wait were are you going asks Darien. you know I still have your birthday gift you know say's Darien. keep it I don't want it say's Serena. what has gotten into you Serena, I want to give you some loving is that so bad say's Darien. well I don't want it from you anymore say's Serena. I want you to leave me alone for a while, I want to be thinking about the Competition and that it so I can win it say's Serena.  
just like you said the other night when you blew me off for my birthday so you could win your dance off and fancy spelling bee match with Karen and the other guys say's Serena.

Oh honey let me make it up to you I promise you well like it you know I love you Have to forgive Me we have a future together in the future were going to have a beautiful daughter and you are trying to leave Me are you trying to change the future say's Darien.

No now let me be I have to stay focused on the prize say's Serena.  
and with that she was going to go get something to drink before today's race started so She went to lock the door to Isabel's stall and then outside the stables.

Darien, thought she was gone Karen, walk up to Him what was that all about Asks Karen.  
Serena, stop and listen to the two of them talk outside the door Karen, had walk up to Darien so what was that all about asks Karen.

I was trying to talk with her and try to brake it off as easy as I could say's Darien.  
but I think I should wait till after the race is over that way she get the point say's Darien. you better tell her and well just tell her that you want to be with me say's Karen.  
I know but I need something first what that asks? Karen.  
nothing bad or anything at all really I just want to break up with her when the time is right when she not in the racing mood say's Darien. fine but you better do it before she find out about us and kick my ass for it say's Karen. don't worry soon eoff it well be just you and me say's Darien. and with that Karen, went back outside to the fair.

Darien, started talking to himself I well be with you Karen, but I want Serena, to marry Me so I can have this city in my own hand then after wards that when I will have as many women has I want but most of all not Serena, I only need to marry her once the kingdom is standing Serena, will never be able to leave Me I will be the boss and she is force to be with Me forever then world I will rule with in iron fist I don't even care if I break her heart I want to take her virginity forcing her to be My queen then later if I get bored of Her I will make her disappear and find a new queen say's Darien with a sick smile.  
and with that he walk onto the stands sitting in his seat for the race to start for a while then he was going to meet up with them later on.

Serena had heard everything and then walk away.

later on 4:30, in the mid evening.  
everybody had to get ready to go to Serena's race was at 5:00 tonight so she has to be ready.  
Inuyasha's Mother and Father were walking to the race companion holding hands and Inuyasha,  
went too and Met back up with them so did Sango and Miroku well because Miroku made a Promise to Serena, he would go and watch and be there for her.

let go.

Serena, and Sammy, were getting ready for the race.  
Sammy was waiting for his girlfriend Melody to be ready for the race she was in a different one from Serena's race.  
Hey girl you ready for this asks Serena. Isabella, just nodded her head and started tapping her foot has if she were saying yes alright then let go kick some asses what do you say about that say's Serena.  
getting right up onto the horse oh it Game on say's Isabella.  
has she shack her head up and down...once again and with that Serena was riding out but still onto the streets and were getting ready for the run.  
that was up first.

And Serena's Mother and father were walking outside the show corral,  
waiting for the race to start well they would watch Serena's match and what not.  
I miss it here so much say's Aragon.  
yeah me too it be nice to come back here more offend but we get so busy on the Ranch Say's Kara.

yeah I know Say's Aragon. and they sat down in there seats.

the show is starting.

Inuyasha's Mother and Father sat down too with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
Well what the show this year I hope is greater then the one we see last year say's Inuyasha.  
yeah no kidding last year was bad show say's Miroku.  
but I know for sure it will be great say's Miroku.  
why did you want to be here for anyways Miroku Asks Inuyasha.  
Because I made a promise to come and watch say's Miroku.  
who did you promise this to Asks Sango. You will have to wait and see say's Miroku.  
this year is a horse racing competition say's Izyoie. well they always have the horses run here say's Miroku.  
but we didn't see it last year that just great say's Inuyasha. Oh give it a change Inuyasha, say's His Mother.

Kara, was watching the show Rai, Mina, Leta, and Amy, were watching too and Darien, was hoping Serena, would lose so she would give up this dream of hers of becoming the greatest rider around the world.

the Race.

And Now Lady's and Gentle Men. the racer are getting ready please take you places we will be getting under way here as the race begins say's a Man.

well let hope she win it say's Kara. she well my dearest say's Alan.  
Let the Race Begin yelled out a man.  
everyone please in the show we asks that you please be very silent in the show and have a great time thanks say's the man. and let begin are first riders up say's the Man the borehole race.  
At first they all were watching and it was different but fun also for Izyoie. and Inuyasha, was a little bored and Sango, was just loving it cause she love horses.

Hey Mom sorry I'm late I didn't miss anything did asks Sammy, no she up now say's his Dad, Oh My Goodness Sammy, was happy to catch his girlfriends race.  
And they all were watching and Melody, Came out and was on a brown horse name Ginger, and she broke out into the crowed and ran her horse has fast has she could and she made it right before the timer went off but not eoff to win it.

Oh this is it Honey the real money maker is up say's Aragon.  
let just hope she ready for this say's Kara. I know she is and she can do it say's Aragon.  
I'm sure of it that she can say's Sammy.  
And now let give it up for are next racer are last as well let go say's a man started off into the Mica phone.

This is it say's Miroku, getting very happy now like a little kid who never see a baseball game in his life kind of look. who is it Asks Sango.  
here she come say's Miroku now Inuyasha, was watching very hard now and Inuyasha Mother and Father didn't know what he was talking about either.

Give it up for Miss Serena Tuskino and Isabella, yelled a man in the stand by the Mic,  
what say's Izyoie. Serena! say's Inuyasha. she here say's Inuyasha's Father.

Then the doors fly open and Serena, and Isabella, were just flying over the place Izyoie, and Inuyasha's Father and Inuyasha, didn't even notice that they were looking right at Serena, that little girl they all know and Love so well and it was so hard to see Serena.  
she was moving so fast to hard to see who it was and it was Serena.

It is Serena, She sure has grow up a lot into a beautiful women oh my god it she grown up so much say's Izyoie with a tear in her eye.  
and Inuyasha, just started yelling out Serena name and whistling at her and Miroku started doing it too. Serena, held tier on Isabel's rains she felt like she was flying and now came the last jump she line up with the jumps and she made lovely as passable to do and showing her horse off the best in the show.

Yes yelled Kara go...,go...go...yelled Kara. then Aragon yelled it out to alone with the growled as well were all yelling out go...go,,,,.  
some guys were making sound to Serena whistling at her and howling too.

Kara, and Alan, seen Izyoie, and Inuyasha's father oh my god say's Kara.  
they came today to I wish they would of told us they were coming to we could of met up with them and she run over to them in the stands.

What are you doing here asks Kara, with a smile on her face.  
watching the Race say's Izyoie. well as you can see Serena, in the race tonight say's Kara.  
yeah we can why didn't you tell us you were coming down here today say's Izyoie.  
I didn't mean to forget I guess I been worried about Serena, we just get so busy this time of year say's Kara. It alright say's Izyoie. that happen it just so nice to see you I haven't seen you sent are last Christmas party we had say's Izyoie. yeah sorry about that say's Kara.

Hello Inuyasha, say's Kara.  
you really are growing big you look so grown up say's Kara. thank you Kara, it nice to see you again too say's Inuyasha.  
oh and who is your friend Inuyasha Asks Kara.  
looking at Sango oh this is Sango she live in your guys old house say's Inuyasha.  
well it nice to meet you Sango, say's Kara. it nice to meet you too say's Sango.

and now Lady and Gentle men we will have to seen all are racer let us come back and we will See who the winner of this year and alright have a good time at the fair thanks fokes say's the Man.

Well let hope it work cause if it don't we could lose the ranch for sure if there not eoff money to keep it going much more say's Aragon. the Ranch say's Izyoie. Oh yeah I forgot when you guys move you guys move on to a Ranch say's Izyoie.  
yeah we own a Ranch and Serena, does the racing and we rise horses and sell them out to people if they want to buy them from us but lately no one has even try to buy horse from us.

don't worry She won't lose with Isabella, moved better then any other horse and rider, out there I'm sure of that say's Kara. yes your right they both did great say's Alan. Yes she is one great rider say's Sammy. yeah well that one great horse too say's Alan.  
you think that horses is the best in the hole world say's Kara. Yes it is say's Alan.

And Now we have added up all the numbers and the winner is Isabella and her Rider Serena Tuskino, you too are the winner of 50,000 this year say's the man.  
and this gold metal is for your horse please enjoy the rest of the fair say's the man.  
thank you very much.

and with that Serena and Isabella's went back to the stables.

She did it she did it they all were yelling out say's Kara. well what are we waiting for let get down to the stable say's Aragon. and with that they headed to the stables and Inuyasha and his Mother and Father just follow.

well that it how will it feel for Serena, and Inuyasha, seeing each other again after the 2 years they have been apart.

till next chapter.


	16. Together again My Love

along friendship, that become's love in time.

together again.

There we go say's Serena. taken the saddle off of Isabella, and felled the food bind and water bucket and started bushing her main while Isabella, drinks the water to cool herself down.

Hey Honey that was great came race say's Her Mother.

Oh Mom you were watching us then Asks Serena. Of Couse we were you think your Mother and I would miss such a great racer like are Daughter no way in hell we would miss out on you, say's Her Father. Thanks Dad Mom for being her with Me say's Serena. and for the support say's Serena. you welcome dear say's Her my God Say's Izyoie. Serena, that really was a great race you gotten so good at it say's Izyoie. yes it wasn't a bad race I had worst but it was a wonderful feeling winning say's Serena.

Serena, watch them for a little bit then saw Inuyasha, standing there like He had seen a ghost Inuyasha, finally just gave in he pulling Serena, into a bear hug to show Her how much He truly miss Her.

Oh Serena, that was so beautiful you really shine out there I never would of thought you would want to be a racer say's Inuyasha. yeah that what I have wanted this for along time now say's Serena. Oh Serena, I have miss you so much say's Inuyasha. Serena, was shocked at first but then hug back I've miss you too Inuyasha.

Ah..., Inuyasha, I can't breath your chocking Me say's Serena. Oh sorry I forget about My straight I gotten a little stronger sent the last time we seen each other say's Inuyasha. Well you have got a lot of muscle on you more then you did when you were a kid plus being football caption you work out all the time don't you say's Serena.

Well yeah I do but How did you know about that stuff Asks Inuyasha. Man Miroku do you tell her everything say's Inuyasha, to Miroku. well she always asking about how you are doing say's Miroku. yeah well you didn't have to tell her everything about My life say's Inuyasha. OK fine I won't say's Miroku.

Well anyway you look a lot different now too I mean you don't look all chubby anymore and now well you just look hot say's Inuyasha. yeah whatever say's Serena. what you don't believe Me say's Inuyasha. Oh I do but it not something I haven't heard before say's Serena.

dam strait it isn't the first time say's Darien.

Serena, rolled Her eyes.

I'm sorry did I do something wrong asks Inuyasha. you seem to be giving Me and My family evil looks sent we got here and I seen you glaring at Serena's Mother, for talking to me the way she did say's Inuyasha. I only just said that because I haven't seen Serena, and we haven't spent the day in years say's Inuyasha.

Oh and who flaut is that walking away from Serena, like the way you did and now you want her back say's Darien. what stay out of It Yelled Inuyasha. Why don't you Say's Darien. Oh it has nothing to do with you so just leave Serena, alone and stop messing with her head say's Darien.

You know what back the fuck off on me I made some mistake big deal who doesn't but it never change the fact that I still care about Serena, a lot and I will never ask for anything ever again if we can just be friends again say's Inuyasha. whatever you are such a freak say's Darien.

Now Serena, let get out of here I have something I want to tell you say's Darien.

No.. I'm not going anywhere with you not now not ever again you hear me yelled Serena. we are finish you here Me say's Serena. what your breaking up with Me yelled Darien. Yes cause you are no good for me plus no one pick on Inuyasha, and His Family cause there my family too and no one pick on them in front of Me say's Serena. now I have things to do so be gone say's Serena.

And with that she turn around bushing the horse again now listen here missy no body say no to me and just goes and dump me say's Darien, grabbing at her arm but her Father grab at him don't you dear touch my daughter like that again and don't you dear used that tone with her say's her father. find I don't need you anymore anyways then Darien walk off and Karen ran off after him.

Ah Serena, what is going on with You and Darien, asks her Mother.

It nothing Mom I just I don't want to date him anymore he been just stocking me for a while now and I'm not his girlfriend anymore he not the one for me and he was just rude to Momma Izyoie. and no one can disks my friends and family say's Serena.

Well I guess if that the way you feel then you should follow your heart then say's Her Father. to be honest I'm glad you dump him I never really like him say's Aragon. Dad you never like any of my boyfriends anyway say's Serena with a smile. yeah well your just a very sweet girl and well I don't want to give my little girl away to a boy yet say's her Father.

Oh Daddy your just way to protective I can take care of myself say's Serena. No you will always be my little girl say's Aragon. Mom do something here he doing it again Say's Serena, blushing red from being pick on. OK dear I think she get the point say's Kara.

But Serena, dear do what make you happy though your dads is right about that say's Kara. Ok, ok I will Say's Serena. So your not dating Kagome, anymore either I heard say's Serena.

Inuyasha, look at Miroku, and look back at Serena no I'm not say's Inuyasha. oh by the way that Rai, the girl with black hair. the girl with blue hair is Amy, the blond is Mina, and the Brown hair girl is Leta, she dating your friend Sky from school say's Serena.

It nice to meet you all say's Sango, being nice. yeah you too say's Amy. it nice to see where Serena, came from her background in life say's Leta. yeah that nice say's Miroku. yeah it is say's Mina. well now what do we do now ask Leta. well now let get some lunch I'm hungry say's Serena. I'm tired and riding take a lot out of you when racing say's Serena. Well we already ate so we are going to go hang out with Izyoie, and Inuyasha's Father for a while to catch up on things so why don't you take the rest of the day hanging out here at the fair say's her Father.

Really your going to let Me run off on my own say's Serena. only this once but when we get back, you are getting back to work on taken care of Isabella, say's her Father. alright fair eoff say's Serena. So they all went there own ways the girls went there own ways they went on the ride's plus Leta, was meeting up with Sky, for a date at the fair. and Serena, went to hang out with Inuyasha, and Miroku, again.

Hanging out.

So Inuyasha, how are you doing in school asks Serena. it alright I'm not that great at it say's Inuyasha. yeah me either I hate school sometimes and the teacher's can be so upsetting say's Serena. oh yeah same thing here say's Inuyasha. yeah I guess so say's Serena. so ah Serena what do you like best in school asks Sango. um Cooking baking and a few other things say's Serena. that cool so your best class is Home's asks Sango. yeah that and English class say's Serena. I hate English I can't even past though it say's Miroku. me too I can't even speak it say's Sango. it alright for me but I'm not the greatest at it say's Inuyasha. well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go buy myself a pizza say's Miroku. I'm getting a roost beef sandwich say's Sango. I'm going to go get Chinese food at Panda Expass say's Serena. that sound good to me too I'm having what your having say's Inuyasha. ok well down that way is the Pizza stand and roost beef stand are right next to each other in the same spot say's Serena. and I'm going down that way say's Serena. ok well thanks we well see you later then Serena say's Miroku. well will you be here tomorrow to asks Miroku. yeah I run with the horse just for the horse show beauty contest and other wise my Family here for 1 weeks then we go back home we leave when the show are all done say's Serena.

So we can spend some time together before you go back home Asks Sango. I guess you have to asks My Daddy that he doesn't let me just walk and do whatever I feel like say's Serena. but I don't know if he well say yes or not say's Serena. well there only one way to find out we need to asks him say's Miroku. yeah you guy will find him over by the horse stand putting horses up for sell and what not say's Serena. wait I thought your family just rise horse and ride them like at fairs like this asks Sango. we do but we have to keep up the money so we rise and race horse for people like what they see in a fast horse or a healthy horse they buy it from us say's Serena. wow your job sound like so much work but kind of fun say's Sango. well it can be but not in a month from not when we get ready for winter and put up everything for the horses and people say's Serena. oh I see I wish I could come stay at your ranch for a summer of fun and learn how to work to say's Sango. well maybe someday you could say's Serena. maybe but we have to see I can't make you any promises say's Serena. Ok sound like a plan to me say's Sango. Hey maybe I could come too say's Inuyasha. well you know you could try and asks your mother and Father to let you do some summer work and plus my Mother and Father could pay you too say's Serena.

Oh really cause I really need a job bad this next summer say's Inuyasha. well we could asks My Father and see how He feels about it He prombley be very happy to have you come work with us in stand of Darien, he never does his job say's Serena. oh why not he hate the guy or something asks Miroku. No it just I hate him more now then I used to and now I'm just angry for letting myself fall for someone like him say's Serena. ok well were off to get are food now say's Sango. see you later Serena say's Miroku. see ya say's Serena.

Rai, came up to Serena and started asking question's about Serena, and Darien. And what about all of are future's You and Darien, suppose to get married so really I'm asking you what did Darien, ever do to you all He ever wanted was to love you say's Rai, a little piss off. you have no idea what Darien wanted to do with me say's Serena in a very sad and angry voice. well I'm getting tired so I'm going to go back to the hotel say's Leta. us too we well see you later tonight say's Mina. ok take care girls say's Serena. bye.

Alone together.

and they all parted ways.

So Inuyasha, Sango, seem to be a very nice girl say's Serena. oh yeah she is she very cool to hang out with but she sure can kick ass as well say's Inuyasha. sweet that good for a women to be able to fight that way they can protect themselves from whatever is out there in the world say's Serena. oh is that so Asks Inuyasha. yes it is say's Serena. well ok then but you know She still could used someone to love her and protect her for the rest of her life say's Inuyasha. and she will fine it someday love come in many different shape and sizes and many forms here on earth however there is someone for everyone out there for everyone, has long has they look for someone to love say's Serena. and plus no one ever said love come easy either say's Serena.

Wow where did you learn that who teaching you this love talk say's Inuyasha. no one I learn it on my own how I think love work and how you know when your in love with someone as well say's Serena. oh yeah so tell me how do you know when your in love asks Inuyasha.

Serena stop dead in Her track and thought about his question Hey did I say something wrong asks Inuyasha.

Well I believe when your in love with someone I mean when you really love them it feels like you just know when you see Her face in your mind you just know you want it whatever it may cost your willing to try for it and you just want to be with that person all the time cause you know in your heart that she the one for you say's Serena. And then you just want that person to be in your life and you always want them with you no matter what happen in life even thought you may have your fight and pains but in the end it all worth it cause you know you can come home to someone waiting for you and only you not some other guy or girl it just it feel so right to be around that person you just never want to fall asleep cause you may be a fade that the next day you may lose a chance to be with that person forever and you just know when you see her you may not be able to understand why you want her so much but you will know it when you listen to your heart and let it speak to you in stand of your head and you can't go wrong say's Serena. but all I really know is that love is blind, it can come to you in many way that you could never thought would ever happen in life say's Serena.

Wow,,, say's Inuyasha with a weird feeling in his chest. Ah is something wrong Inuyasha, Asks Serena. No it just a weird feeling just hit me just now but it nothing to worry about so that what you think love is ah say's Inuyasha. well,,,,,,,,,,,,, yes it is everybody has there own way of believing in love but that what I think love is to be like say's Serena. ( just to let you know that what I truly believe Love it like in my own head that what I think it is)

Back to the story.

Well you have grown up into a true lady haven't you say's Inuyasha. what that suppose to mean asks Serena. it not a bad thing Serena, it just you have grown up so much and you really did a great job today riding your horse like you did and I'm just so proved of you really did it Serena, you grew up into a real Lady like your Mother like you always wanted too and I'm happy for you, you are doing a great job in life you have gone farther then I have in life and I couldn't be anymore happy for you and your Family Success in life and that all I really have to say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, you have done great to in life just because you don't own a Ranch like Me and My Family doesn't mean your worthless say's Serena. Your family Rich and you have money and success too say's Serena. No only my Dad has Success I haven't gotten anywhere yet I just don't know what I want to do with my life say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha why are you talking like that you could have everything you ever wanted you do trust me right say's Serena. yeah that just the prombley Serena, sent you and I stop talking I haven't had a true friend with Me and to look out for Me and when You really left me alone I thought maybe I had really lost you and it was all my flaut because I made a promise that would be there with you no matter what say's Inuyasha. you remember say's Serena. Yes I do say's Inuyasha. and when your family moved away to the Ranch we never seen each other anymore I try to do what you could do and what I could do in life with Miroku but honestly the only reason anyone wanted to be friends with me now day or date me is because of my Dad Money no girl will go out with me for just being Me but no what there looking for is just money say's Inuyasha or Sex say's Inuyasha.

You think my life is prefect Inuyasha, Asks Serena. I have to protect the Earth everyday, and yet still find time to live a normal Teenage life say's Serena. what are you talking about asks Inuyasha. have you ever heard of Sailor Moon asks Serena. yes I have and so what she got to do with any of this Earth stuff say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha your my best friend I'm trusting you with my most biggest Secret that I have never told anyone before but Miroku, say's Serena. Ok so what is it asks Inuyasha.

Here's the deal Inuyasha, I tell you but you can't tell My Mother and Father, or anyone else you got it asks Serena. Ok I won't say a word to anyone say's Inuyasha. ok I trust you Inuyasha say's Serena. ok here goes say's Serena. what are you doing Asks Inuyasha, a little confused now but then He seen a light come from Serena chest.

And with that she close her eyes and she show Inuyasha, that she is Sailor Moon she transform into Sailor Moon right in front of him.

Wow what how did you do that asks Inuyasha. it come from my powers that I have with in Me say's Serena. wow you look really hot now say's Inuyasha. shut up say's Serena. the main point is that I have been has she got cut off by Inuyasha, protecting the Earth to protect us all from the evil monster out in space that have come back to earth and try and take over from time to time say's Inuyasha.

How did you know that asks Serena, it was on TV here a few weeks ago and My mom thought she seen you and she was right about what she saw in you say's Inuyasha, wait your mother knows who I'm asks Serena. No but she was guessing that it was you say's Inuyasha. wow I guess I don't really change all that much when I go into a fight say's Serena. but not to worry cause the earth is at peace once again say's Serena. great so we are good then asks Inuyasha. yes you are all safe say's Serena. Good I like the sound of that say's Inuyasha. I bet you do say's Serena.

Then the horse made some sounds tapping it foot agent the floor.

Alright I'm coming say's Serena, grabbing a bucket off the floor and filling it with water and some more food here we go say's Serena. Wow that horse is very Beautiful say's Inuyasha. yeah I rise this one all by myself and she became my partner in my racing Career and I haven't used any other horse she the best horse in the world of course when I was working on riding that black one over there was the one I learn how to ride first time his Name is Black Beauty his Coat was jet black a very pretty coat so I name him Black beauty because how beautiful he was when we first got him, say's Serena. Wow he is a Beauty alright very beautiful Horse say's Inuyasha. you know what you and I should go take a trial ride later tomorrow what do you say asks Serena.

Me on a horse say's Inuyasha. come on it would be fun and give us some time to catch up say's Serena. well I don't know how to ride a horse I never been on a horses back before say's Inuyasha. Oh I see well come by tomorrow around in the afternoon and I well wait here for you and we well go think of some fun stuff ok say's Serena with a smile. really you want to hang out with me tomorrow asks Inuyasha. yes but just with you say's Serena. I will hang with Miroku, another time right now I want to spend some time with just you and only you say's Serena. ok I well be here waiting then say's Inuyasha. great I better get going to the hotel it almost 9:00 and I have to make it back before 10:00 say's Serena. I well see you tomorrow Serena say's Inuyasha. good night Inuyasha, I love you say's Serena. and she went to go to the hotel.

Did she just say she love me say's Inuyasha, she prombley still just means as friends say's Inuyasha, I better get home, and he went home too.

The next morning. Inuyasha, woke up and ran right out of the house before his Mother could say a word to him and he was on his way to meet up with Serena. Serena, was walking up to the horse and getting them ready for the test ride for Inuyasha.

in the stables.

Hey Serena say's Inuyasha hey so you ready to go then asks Serena. ah go where asks Inuyasha. you are going to learn how to ride say's Serena. what are you talking about ride asks Inuyasha. come on follow me say's Serena. Um...ah ok say's Inuyasha.

So they both walk over to the riders barn and when they got there it was empty, no people just two horses Black beauty and Isabella.

What going on here Serena, asks Inuyasha. you say you never learn how to ride horses so I'm going to teach you how that way you and I can go for ride on the trials say's Serena. you want me to get up on that horse say's Inuyasha. yes now try it out he not a bad horse he's very good to work with just don't sacred him if your sacred then he will scent your fear's in you and then he won't be able to work with you but if you work with him and he will not be sacred then he will be able to work with you too so trust him and you will do just find plus if you don't learn to ride a horse then Dad won't let you work on the Ranch you have to be able to ride if your going to work for us say's Serena.

Ok I'll try say's Inuyasha. don't worry I well be right here to help you out so I will tell you what to do and you follow my rules ok say's Serena. ok let get started say's Inuyasha. alright then let say's Serena.

Let the listens begin.

Ok first before you just jump onto his back you need to know you are alright with each other so make sure that you two can trust each other so go ahead take him around in the circle and walk him with you say's Serena. then once you get used to doing that with him then you try to get up onto him say's Serena.

Has she was talking and waking her horse around with him has she was teaching. Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this say's Inuyasha. yes you are doing very well better then Miroku, when he took his first ride it took him almost a week before he trusted his horse say's Serena. But don't lose control over you horse ever cause that can be very bad if you do say's Serena. Ok I think I have this under control say's Inuyasha. Yes you do but you could always lose it if your not a strong rider leading your horse to where you want him to go say's Serena. ok I got this no promble say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was trying to impress Serena, very well and he had no idea why he wanted to either. Ok I think I'm reading to try and ride him say's Inuyasha. you sure you want to take the next step say's Serena. yes I'm ready for the next step with you say's Inuyasha. then he stop himself and blush...I mean with the horse say's Inuyasha.

Serena blush but hidden it then started talking again.

Alright then put your one foot up onto the horses Saddles so do what I do ok say's Serena. Ah ok let do it say's Inuyasha. OK say's Serena.

So she got up onto Isabel, and sat strait up so Inuyasha. follow her way of getting up onto the horse but the first time he got up he fell down off of the horse. Inuyasha, say's Serena. are you alright asks Serena. right next to him now ah yeah I just jump onto him a little to fast say's Inuyasha. I will try that again say's Inuyasha. so he went back and try again then went onto the horse and got on the right way this time he got on right. You did it Inuyasha your on say's Serena. hey your right I'm on the horse I'm on the horse cool say's Inuyasha. well let get started with the listens and riding ok say's Serena. yeah let do this say's Inuyasha. ok say's Serena.

So Inuyasha, and Serena, started riding around in the circle with the horses and Inuyasha, was learning fast and was loving it he was having fun his mother and Father never let him into a horse training camp anything like this it felt so cool to feel like your free has the wind.

Nice Inuyasha, you are doing a great job say's Serena. yeah I'm doing good I love this is fun I never thought riding horses could be so much fun say's Inuyasha. well you be surprised say's Serena. yeah so can we do this again tomorrow say's Inuyasha. well we can't do it here because there having another show going on tomorrow say's Serena. oh ok I guess maybe some other time say's Inuyasha. but we could go outside and ride how do you feel about that asks Serena. really can we say's Inuyasha. yes we can go tomorrow on a trial ride say's Serena. that be great say's Inuyasha. Ok meet me here tomorrow and we well go alright say's Serena. yeah sure thing say's Inuyasha. Ok eoff of this tinning let really ride with a little music say's Serena. Ah Music asks Inuyasha. yep I thought it be nice to listen to some music for a little bit well we were here say's Serena. ok what did you bring asks Inuyasha. one of are favorite's say's Serena. has she walk over to the music box and put in a CD that was a made up by Serena's favorite songs and Inuyasha's too.

so she put in the CD and push Start and the song started playing. the Moonlight shadows,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Oh Serena, is this what I think it is asks Inuyasha. yep it is the very same song we dance to at are last school year together say's Serena. took me forever to find this song but I did it for us so when we would meet again we could have something to listen to and dance to again say's Serena. oh Serena now I know what I been missing in my life for sure it been you all along say's Inuyasha. you are the best friend I have ever had and it still hasn't change say's Inuyasha. same for me too say's Serena. has the song play Serena and Inuyasha just kept riding to it,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Song that holds my heart.

the next song play that just put both of them to look deeply into each other eyes and just knew that they were in love with each other but they didn't want to stay it out loud didn't want to lose each other again. the song When you say nothing at all. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,It a amazing can speak right to my heart,,, with the say in the world you can light up the dark,,, try as you may I could never it epact,,, what I don't hear when you don't say a thing,,,,,,,, the smile on your face let me know that you need me there the truth in your eyes saying that you never leave me,,,,,,,,,, when you say nothing at all! Has the song went on and on and on.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,. end of song.

Oh Serena, I love having you around again say's Inuyasha. Me too it been really hard to not see you everyday say's Serena. yeah me too say's Inuyasha. so do you really think if I asks your dad if I came back with you would he say yes asks Inuyasha. I don't really know but I know I would be happier to have the help though but I must worn you Inuyasha, Daddy can get really tuff on you if you don't do your job right though say's Serena. I understand that he just has a busses to take care he doesn't need some one messing things up on his land say's Inuyasha. I'm glad that you understand Darien, never did I don't know how many time Daddy found Darien, asleep on the job and kicking his ass for it say's Serena. yeah I would kick his ass too say's Inuyasha. well let put the horses away for the day they need to rest up for tomorrow say's Serena. ok what do I have to do to get him back in his stable Asks Inuyasha. oh just lean him in is all say's Serena. So he watch Serena, put her horse in so he did what she did. there he's in say's Inuyasha. good job Inuyasha, you done great work today say's Serena. thanks for the listen's say's Inuyasha. so how about we go on some ride's and hang around the fair ground say's Serena. ok sound great to me say's Inuyasha.

walking around the fair grounds.

Thanks Serena, really this was great say's Inuyasha. sure thing Inuyasha, say's Serena. they both were looking at each other deeply in the eyes.

So what ride should we go on first asks Serena. um that one over there say's Inuyasha pointing to a roller costar ride. Kikyo hated going on them so did Kagome say's Inuyasha. ok let go say's Serena, has they got in line to wait. OK it are turn let ride say's Serena Ok after you say's Inuyasha. and from that point on Inuyasha, and Serena, were having fun for the first time in years. They kept going on ride's right and left they had so much fun it was un real they even went on the love tunnel ride for lover's.

Inside the Love Tunnel.

Oh Inuyasha, I haven't had this much fun in a very long time say's Serena. Me too Serena, but I never would want Miroku, to know I went on this ride say's Inuyasha. if everybody at school were to see me boy would that be the end of my popular days it would be over for good say's Inuyasha. Serena laugh a little bit at that oh Inuyasha, being popular doesn't matter it who you are inside that matter's that what I love about you for being yourself say's Serena. Oh Serena, I love you too say's Inuyasha. they both were watching the show from inside the tunnel for a bit has there boat floated down the love tunnel,

Serena do you remember are last Kiss asks Inuyasha. Yes I do and I sometime feel like I still can feel you lips a pond mind say's Serena. Yeah I remember it because we took that shower together too by the way is that how you got hurt because you were in Sailor Moon form fighting is that how you got so hurt Asks Inuyasha.

Yes that how it happen and Miroku, called me in the middle of a fight I was in and that monster took my phone and broke it say's Serena. oh I see well I'm still glad you came back safe say's Inuyasha. yeah me too and that morning was heavenly say's Serena. really Asks Inuyasha. really that morning when we share that shower together I was so happy that I never wanted it to end say's Serena. Serena, say's Inuyasha.

And then right there and then Inuyasha, Kiss Serena, on mouth and she kiss back they didn't hold back any feelings for another they were all over each other from start to finish then they pull apart and got out of the ride and went to the gate to leave.

Hey Serena why don't you come with me tonight there fireworks tonight and I have the best spot to watch from say's Inuyasha. ok I will text my Dad and let him know where I'm say's Serena. ok you do that and I will text my Mother where I will be too say's Inuyasha. ok say's Serena.

So they told both of there parents where they were going to be and they were ok with it because Serena's Mother and Father trusted Inuyasha, and his Parents trusted her right back.

Here it is wow what a site say's Serena. yeah I have never took anyone up here before well beside Miroku but not a girl say's Inuyasha. it like my get away spot to think say's Inuyasha. oh I see it pretty I have a spot of my own on the Ranch that no one in my Family know about say's Serena. oh really I like to see it if your ok with that if I can go with you say's Inuyasha. I love to share it with you Inuyasha say's Serena with a smile. oh Serena I can't wait till this year over say's Inuyasha. why that asks Serena.

Well high school will finally be over with say's Inuyasha. and then I can come spend time with you whenever I want say's Inuyasha. and now we can make things work out for us say's Inuyasha.

What do you mean asks Serena. well now that I have seen you again I don't want to let you go again say's Inuyasha. oh Inuyasha, I want to stay with you two but I have to go home with my Mother and father say's Serena. I know but there something I been thinking about say's Inuyasha. what is it? asks Serena.

well...Serena, will you be my girlfriend asks Inuyasha. what... say's Serena blushing.

I don't want to live my life without you anymore I want to be with you but this time forever say's Inuyasha. really you want to date me you really want to be with Me what if someone see us together do you want people to know we are together I just don't want anyone to make fun of you again Say's Serena. I don't care Serena, if anyone see You and Me together I don't care anymore about them I care about you And I want to be with you Say's Inuyasha. so really you want to do this asks Serena. yes I do Serena, I can't stop thinking about you sent you left I don't want to lose you again say's Inuyasha. oh Inuyasha, I love you so much I waited for a very long time to hear you say those words How ever I can't just leave my Family the Ranch it has to stay in the Family and I promise Dad that I would take over someday for him say's Serena.

Then I will move in with you say's Inuyasha. well let just see how things go first ok say's Serena. no Serena you said it yourself

(We don't know why we do it but sometime we want something so bad that we would do anything to get it whatever it take to be with that person)

well I want to be with you forever I want to be your Husband Someday And I will never cheat or leave you or do anything to hurt you again I promise you that no one will ever take me away or keep me from loving you say's Inuyasha, with passion in his eye that were fill with pure Love for her and only her.

And she has wanted to hear those word for a very long time. Oh Inuyasha, you really are to good to be true sometimes say's Serena. and has the firework were being shot off. Serena push her lips a pond Inuyasha's lips and Inuyasha did the same He Kiss her back passionate and then they got deeper and deeper into it that they started making out and Inuyasha, was so into it that He wanted to make it last He was losing Control over himself, He started unbuttoning Her cowgirl shirt and putting His hands all over Her She was getting crazy with Her. She was going crazy with Him too but when She felt His hands touch her right under Her panties touching Her women hood.

That when Serena, told Inuyasha to Stop so he pull away and without thinking they both didn't say anything for awhile but then there love was blinding them and they wanted to fuck each other but Serena, wasn't ready to just jump into bed with him She just yet she wanted the right moment the right place and the right time. The Drive back to the Hotel.

Well I have to get back to the hotel so we better get going now say's Serena. Ok I will take you home say's Inuyasha. Ok say's Serena, buckling up again. and so did Inuyasha.

Serena, did I make you mad at me asks Inuyasha. No I'm not mad at you say's Serena. it just you push me off and you seem quiet sacred Did I Sacred you I hope I didn't move to fast for you I didn't mean too I just got so happy being with you I'm sorry say's Inuyasha.

No Inuyasha, I'm not a fade of you and no you didn't sacred me I just didn't want to do it right there say's Serena. why? asks Inuyasha I mean I could understand something's but if it wasn't because you weren't sacred of us going to far say's Inuyasha. No it because we just started going out I'm not ready to just start fucking just yet it not you but it me I just want the right time the right moment the right place before I go to the next level with someone plus I'm not like other girls who would just jump the gun that not me I want the real thing real love a true date and a true moment say's Serena.

Oh ok I'm sorry your right I shouldn't of gone so fast I guess I was just I'm sorry I will wait till your ready to go on to the next step say's Inuyasha. thanks I did really want to it just I'm not sure if you really are going to stay with me this time I have heard you say that you wanted to be with me a lot over the years how do I know you really want to be with Me this time and for good Asks Serena.

Oh Serena, I'm sorry for all of those other time's I left you but not this time I will work with this alright I'm not leaving you I'm staying with you and I will wait till your ready to give us a chance say's Inuyasha. thank you say's Serena. and with that they didn't say much more.

Back at the Hotel.

Inuyasha, had taken Serena, to the hotel where Her parents and friends were waiting for her to come back.

Serena I... I...say's Inuyasha.

I should be going now say's Serena, looking away from him. and then Inuyasha, grab hold of her pulling her into a hug. Ah... blushing... Um Inuyasha, what are you doing asks Serena. I just wanted to give you a hug for you teaching me how to ride and being my girlfriend plus it a goodnight hug say's Inuyasha. Oh I see say's Serena your welcome say's Serena starting to blush harder...Ah can you let me go now say's Serena.

Oh sorry say's Inuyasha blushing... So I will See you here at 10:00 in the morning say's Inuyasha. yes I will be waiting for you say's Serena. then I will make sure to be here say's Inuyasha. ok well bye then say's Inuyasha. bye say's Serena. they both look deep in each others eyes and got lost in the moment and they both wanted to know why they felt this way cause they used to be friend or did they truly love each other deep down. but then there answered was just about answered.

Serena and Inuyasha both lean in to kiss each other goodnight they were really close to kissing each other when they were pull apart away from the kiss by Darien, yelling out and jumping on Inuyasha, and started fighting he was jealous that he was with Serena, and piss off for trying to kiss her.

Darien, get off him yelled Serena. stay out of this Serena, yelled Darien has he punch Inuyasha, in the face.

stop it yelled... Serena. has she grab at Darien, get off him yelled Serena, again pulling at Darien's jacket. get the hell off of me yelled Inuyasha fighting back as much with out hurting Serena... he was trying to push Darien, back witch it was working with him pushing and Serena, pulling at Darien Leave him alone yelled... Serena.

Darien, reach out be hide him letting go of Inuyasha, with one hand and grab a blade from under his coat and stab it right into Serena, and it hit her right in the chest Serena, witch push her away from Inuyasha, and Him.

Serena, had hit the ground trying to used her powers but she couldn't move her body then she seen why Darien, has a spell a pond the blade so she couldn't interfere with his plan's and so the blood was pouring right out of her like crazy and plus there was poison on the blade and it pass though Her body she was beginning to weaken she couldn't hold herself up anymore and then she pass out bleeding on the cold ground.

Serena...yelled Inuyasha, he was piss now and that when he had it he hit Darien, so hard that you could swore you heard Darien, Jaw brake and started beating the hell out of him for hurting Serena. no one hurt her and just walk away with hitting him plus hurting Her no way in hell will he stand for it. but Darien stab a blade into Inuyasha, as well another poison blade it didn't take effect right away like it did with Serena, but Inuyasha, is a Half Demon so he was able to keep fighting for much longer but not forever. Inuyasha, had got out from under Darien's fist and Look Darien right in the eyes and yelled at him.

What the hell is your promble yelled Inuyasha. how dear you try to kiss Serena you Monster yelled Darien. your calling me a monster asks Inuyasha. I'm not talking to an idiot say's Darien. yes you are a monster yelled Darien. how dear you put your hands on her you dirty half breed if you ever touch her again I will killed you say's Darien. get the hell away from me before I killed you say's Darien. and leave Serena, here with me say's Darien. never will I leave her with an ass like you say's Inuyasha. oh well you just sled your fate say's Darien. what you think you can kill me say's Inuyasha.

After that they both started to fight with fits and then it was ended Darien try to kill Inuyasha with a blade a 2nd time and push right into his chest and when it hit Inuyasha's chest he push his claws into Darien and Darien went to the ground but someone seen them Serena... Yelled out Leta.

and she went and called the cops saying there were two men fighting so the cops came running and were going to put a stop to the fighting, and Darien, and Inuyasha, and the time the cop got there Inuyasha, pass out for a bit and then they put Inuyasha, and Serena, in the tuck think that taken them both to the hospital.

Serena's Mother, and Father came running down stairs and came outside seeing there daughter on the ground and so was Inuyasha, they were both in pretty bad shape and they both went with them to the hospital. and they called Inuyasha's Mother, and Father and told them what happen and right before they could do anything with Darien, he got up and ran away from them before they got out of the cars.

So they were both taken to the hospital and Inuyasha, was put in just recovering room and Serena, well far much worst then Inuyasha, she was in the Emergey room.

So what well happen Now with She die will she live what will happen why was Darien, so Mad what was it that He thought He would get if He killed Inuyasha, that Serena, would come running back to Him, like even She would never be with some one who hurt Her best friend.

well till next time.

Sailor Moon Says.


	17. At the Hospital

along friendship, that become's love in time.

The Hospitel.

Inuyasha, open his Eyes and look up to see Miroku sitting right next to him his Mother by the window and his Father, sitting in the conder of the room and Sango just sacred for him praying for him to get better.

Mother, Miroku say's Inuyasha.

Oh honey are you ok asks His Mother with tears in his eyes. yeah I'm ok say's Inuyasha, what happen to you my Son asks Inuyasha's Father, well I was hanging out with Serena, and then Darien jump me before I could then Inuyasha... cut himself off...oh no what about Serena, is she alright asks Inuyasha, in a very sacred look on his face.  
what happen to her asks Inuyasha, she wasn't so lucky say's Izyoie,  
she down the hall in the Emergey room say's Sango.

She hasn't made any movement or anything she losing a lot of blood and she just lost some more blood and they just put in another bag of blood say's Miroku. She kind of took a wrong turn for the worst say's Inuyasha's Father.

What No... Yelled out Inuyasha, has he started to get up from his bed. Inuyasha don't get up you must get some rest say's His father. No I can't just sit here well Serena's hurting I must be there for her so she can have the strength to get up say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, why must you and Serena, have to get into such trouble say's Izyoie. All I did was hang out with Her and He got mad at me for trying to spend time with her wait what the hell happen to Darien, Asks Inuyasha.

He got away the moment the cop got there and He ran away and they never got him say's His father. Great that just great say's Inuyasha mad as ever. then He got up and walk out his door too the window where Serena's Mother Kara was crying and her Father was talking to a cop.

he walk up to the window and seen Serena, laying on a bed having blood packs plug into her giving her more blood to keep her alive and she only hit her head when she was knock backward from the fight but her chest push into a blade and it hurt her real bad.

Inuyasha, are you doing alright are you well eoff to be out of bed asks Kara.  
I'm just find I'm a Half Demon, so I'll live say's Inuyasha, we are so glad that you are not hurt say's Aragon, thank you sir, but I'm the one who should be in there like that not her say's Inuyasha, with tears falling from his eye's.

Oh no Inuyasha, don't blame yourself this is Darien's, doing not your so don't even think for one moment that this is your fault, say's Leta,  
that right Inuyasha, there no need to blame yourself say's Mina, Serena's a strong girl she will be alright I'm sure of it say's Amy,  
yeah you will see she will come right out of that little sleep of hers say's Kara. thank you very much say's Inuyasha.

Well I'm not going to thank him say's Rai. what Rai, why are you being like this asks Mina.  
because I don't like Demon's and he still Half Demon so I still Don't like him say's Rai. and who know maybe you did something to make Darien, want to kill you say's Rai. Ok that eoff Inuyasha's mean a lot to Serena, Rai, and if that the way you want to treat him then you get out of here say's Leta angry.

Inuyasha, look at the brown haired girl and how she was protecting him like that made him feel a little warm inside it was just like back in kindergartens when Serena yelled at people for trying to pick on him.

Leta, you can't let this Demon get you too he a Demon He evil tainted and he always well be say's Rai.  
well I don't believe that say's Leta, me either say's Mina, yeah say's Amy,  
what is gotten into all of you say's Rai, think about it Rai, say's Leta, why would Serena, become friends with an evil Demon, if she fight evil, and kill them and protecting other's say's Leta, because Inuyasha, is not evil, and Serena,  
does not jogged other's because of how they look or the way they are say's Leta. yeah that why Serena's heart is so good, she want the world to live in peace together, say's Mina. and she will keep going on if she has too say's Amy yep say's Mina.  
whatever then say's Rai, who shunted up and sat down for min.

Sorry about that Inuyasha, Rai, isn't always easy to get along with say's Mina.

it ok I understand why she hate me most everybody does say's Inuyasha. well it not right you are not a bad man you are a good man and there for you are one of us say's Leta. thank you say's Inuyasha.  
I can swear it to you that Inuyasha, has never don anything evil in his life say's Miroku. and I knew him sent we were kids say's Miroku.  
yes me too I'm a Demon slayer and even I trust Inuyasha with my life say's Sango.  
thanks you guys really say's Inuyasha. but not only that but Look at Me I'm dating a Half Demon and I'm crazy about Him I like him for Him I don't care that he a demon half Human or any of that but I still love him anyway Say's Leta. So I can understand just find Say's Leta.  
now let all settle down a pray for Serena, to heal faster shall we say's Mina, yes I agree say's Kara. so they all sat down and ate some food together.

Hey Half Breed yelled out Rai, one more question say's asks Rai.  
what did you do that made Darien, attack you he doesn't just go and attack demon's even if he hate them like me say's Rai.

Inuyasha went red in the face,  
half of him was blushing because Darien, had seen Inuyasha, almost kiss Serena, and half of him was boiling mad.  
look who do think you are asking me something like that nothing happen Darien attack me because I was with Serena, alone but nothing happen he was just being jealous of me say's Inuyasha now leave me alone yelled Inuyasha.

with that Rai, left the hostipel and went back to the hotel.

Sorry Inuyasha, say's Amy. were should go back to the hotel it getting darker outside say's Mina.  
well you be ok myself Inuyasha, do you want me to stay with you a little longer Asks Leta. would you Asks Inuyasha. yes if you want me too say's Leta. thank you say's Inuyasha.

You girl's go on ahead I will come back a little later say's Leta.  
ok be careful coming home say's Mina. so they all took off and leaving Leta alone with Inuyasha.

Well we are going back home the hospital said that they will call us if there were any news about Serena's health say's Aragon.  
ok thank you again for protecting my daughter Inuyasha say's Aragon. hey wait Aragon asks Inuyasha yes what is it asks Aragon,  
um Serena, and I were talking earlier and I was wounding if I could come back with you this summer has just about began, and I need a job say's Inuyasha, and I could do whatever you need and plus Serena, going to have to take it easy for a while too, so may I come work for you I will work hard for you say's Inuyasha, bending down in front of him.

What do you think about this Izyoie,  
I didn't know anything about this till now, but it would be nice for Inuyasha, to work for once and try to see what it like out on the outside world is like say's Inuyasha's Father. I agree with you say's Izyoie.  
ok son you can come with us when it time to leave but my Ranch is no Vacation, it hard work or your fired you get that say's Aragon. Yes sir, well see you in the morning say's Kara, see you say's Inuyasha,

Inuyasha's and Lita's Talk.

So I guess I should be going before they lock the doors down stair's say's Leta.

Wait I just wanted to asks you something Say's Inuyasha. what is it asks Leta, why did you protect me from Rai, back there asks Inuyasha, it wasn't right the way she was treated Serena, friend from past and future say's Leta, what do you mean Past and Future, asks Inuyasha,  
She was being mean to Serena, friend from her past and if Serena, were awake and heard that she would have knock Rai, on her ass say's Leta.  
oh I see and you are apart of Serena's life too so you are also apart of the future world now too plus who ever Serena, want to be friends with I don't tell her who she can and can't be friends with or who to love either say's Leta.  
thanks say's Inuyasha, your welcome say's Leta, wait love who said she love me asks Inuyasha, trying to act like he had no idea what she was talking about even though he knew what she was saying.

I see the way Serena, look at you and I know she has feeling for you and I guess that why Darien, jealous of you oh and I seen you and Serena, almost kiss each other back at the hotel say's Leta, with a smile wait you seen us asks Inuyasha. yeah I was the one who called the cops say's Leta, well thank you for that and just so you know you help me out a lot by doing that say's Inuyasha. your welcome Inuyasha take care of Serena, for us Ok Say's Leta. Ah take care of Her what do you mean Asks Inuyasha. look after Her take care of Her help her get better give her the straight to wake up please don't let her leave us Say's Leta, in light tears. Leta I promise you I will find away to get her to wake up Say's Inuyasha, holding her in her arms hugging Her back.

Miss you have to go now the doors are being lock in 5 min, or go down to the waiting rooms say's a nurse, thank you say's Leta,  
well I have to go now but I will see you in the morning say's Leta, and she left.

You have to go back to your room now Inuyasha, say's a nurse, ok say's Inuyasha, taken on last look at Serena, though the glass and how he wish he could be right there next to her, wait may I stay with her tonight asks Inuyasha, sorry that not allowed say's the lady nurse,  
I don't care if it allowed I want to stay by her side maybe if I'm next to her she well heal faster knowing someone there to protect her from any harm say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry but you must go back to your room Say's the Women.

Dam it lady are you never mind look that is my room say's Inuyasha, where Serena, is that where I will be say's Inuyasha, he held a very mean look to her saying that if you touch me or try anything to take me from her your dead,  
ok find but just this once I will let you stay off to the side say's the nurse good say's Inuyasha, and he went in there with her.

In the Emegrey room.

Inuyasha, sat down next to Serena's Bed, just sat there thinking about how fast things got out of hand Why did this have to happen to my Serena say's Inuyasha to himself.  
then he grab hold of her hand and just put her hand to his face and was just started to cry, and has the tears fell his eyes close and he fell into a deep heartache. Serena's eye's open slowly and she seen Inuyasha, holding her hand and he was crying, he never crys but he was crying for her.

Inuyasha, say's Serena, with a very low voice...Ah Serena, your awake asks Inuyasha, yes say's Serena, oh good heaven's your safe say's Inuyasha.  
holding her in his arms, Inuyasha, say's Serena, with a tear in her eyes,  
and then Inuyasha, pull away.  
What wrong asks Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't dump Darien,  
before hand then we wouldn't be here say's Serena.

Stop it, don't speak like that it not your fault say's Inuyasha, there no way you couldn't have scent him say's Inuyasha,  
but I should of known that he would come after you say's Serena, what do you mean come after me asks Inuyasha. Darien, was upset with me say's Serena, and because I dump him and he think it because of you, that I dump him for you and I want to give myself to you say's Serena, why would he think that you would want that asks Inuyasha.  
Serena, went silent, well because of what I said say's Serena, what asks Inuyasha, he must of taken what I said serious say's Serena, Ah what did you say to him asks Inuyasha, ok it was last night but I wasn't thinking about it till now he just mad me so mad that I said it out loud say's Serena, it happen after I left for the hotel say's Serena.

Flashback.

Serena, had just gotten back to the hotel.

Hey Serena, what the fuck is wrong with you asks Darien, walking up to her,  
what do you mean what is up with me what up with you say's Serena, in a strong voice, you were doling over that half breed Inustaha, his name not Inustaha, it Inuyasha, and I was not say's Serena.

Yes you were you couldn't even take your eyes off him say's Darien,  
so what I haven't seen him sent I was a little girl you asshole say's Serena, getting angry. Don't you dear talk to me like that say's Darien.  
listen here sweetheart your Daddy not here to protect you say's Darien.

Are you threating me say's Serena, well I wouldn't say that but you are mine and you well be mine say's Darien. I'm not yours say's Serena. shut up yelled Darien, now get over here say's Darien. not on your life say's Serena. That it I had it with you and your mouth say's Darien. what are you saying say's Serena. So before she could speak again, he grab her arm and started focusing himself on her and started kissing her.

Stop it yelled Serena, slapping Darien, in the face.

What the matter Serena, you used to love me kissing you say's Darien, going at it again, get off me yell's Serena. Has Darien, push Serena, in his Bedroom and pushing her to the floor, now the fun start's Say's Darien. get off of me yelled Serena.

No I been waiting for this a long time now that you are 18 teen year's old now I can do whatever I want and I have been waiting for this along time for this also I will Be king of this town you will make Me your husband not that Half Breed we were meant to have a future together but then you let this Half Demon in your life he a low life He dirt not worth a Princess like you and I'm going to have sex with you, get you pragent with Rini, then you can't be with anyone else you will have to be force to marry Me say's Darien.

No I will never give in never say's Serena, with tears in her eye's. Well I guess I well just have to force you too then weather you want it or not I'm going to have you No one else can take My crown say's Darien.

No... no,... get off of me...no, yelled Serena.  
oh yes say's Darien...get off of me yelled Serena, no yelled Darien, now shut up say's Darien.  
has his fist hit her in the face and Serena, was in pain.

now where was I say's Darien, and then He tour her clothes off her body and threw her on the bed and she was crying trying to fight back again and again, Stop fighting me yelled Darien.  
never I will never stop fighting you say's Serena, yelling back. if you think I would let you be taken by a demon you got another thing coming say's Darien.  
oh yeah I would rather have Sex with Inuyasha, before you because unlike you I love Inuyasha,  
and I always well never will I stop loving him you can't take true love away from anyone and there is nothing you can do that can ever stop me say's Serena.

Has she was fighting as strong as she could, then Darien, hit her 'again what the matter Darien, jealous are you say's Serena, nothing well ever take me away or keeping me from loving Inuyasha, say's Serena.  
he hit her again shut up yelled Darien punching her harder, and he just about to go inside of her then something happen Darien, got pulled off of her by someone.

It was Sesshomarou, he had been staying at the hotel that night his new wife to be, and he had heard Serena, screaming and then took out Darien, knocking him out and helping Serena, and then Serena, ran out of Darien's room, back to her own and witch Sesshomarou, had follow her, she had lock the door and turn around and look at Sesshomarou, and thanks him.

Thank you Sesshomarou, say's Serena, you welcome no one can do that to my little sister you know what I should go back there and rip his head off say's Sesshomarou, Serena, smile and said thank you just one more time before she pass out and fell asleep and Sesshomarou, put her in her bed and sat by the door for a moment and then call Trista,  
to come into room 305 that he needed to show her something, so she did,  
has Trista, knock on the door then Sesshomarou, open the door for her and let her in,  
She was a very beautiful women, she had long Greenish hair color that seem to have a bit of black in it has well eye's were like a pretty purplish reddish ruby color to them, and she was about 5'9, for height and she was indeed also one of the Sailor warriors, Sailor Pluto, but Sesshomarou, didn't know that and Serena, and the other didn't know about Pluto being in love with a Demon, either.

Oh my god what happen to Serena, wait you know her asks Sesshomarou. Yes I do we are friends say's Trista. I didn't know when you said you had to look after a friend of yours I didn't know you meant Serena, my friend too say's Trista. well I guess this mean we both have great teats in friends then say's Sesshomarou. who did this to her asks Trista. Darien, that ex boyfriend of her he was trying to rap her and he would have if I didn't get there a min, later say's Sesshomarou. oh pour Serena, say's Trista, well I'll look after her why don't you go back to are bedroom and I well stay here with her say's Trista, are you sure about what if Darien, come and try to brake the door for her say's Sesshomarou, no way I'm staying right here say's Sesshomarou,  
fine you can stay say's Trista, I'm going get her dress in her PJ for her to sleep in say's Trista.

End of Flashback.

And that all what really happen say's Serena, in tears almost again.  
oh Serena, I can't believe this happen to you say's Inuyasha, so help me if I ever see him again I will ripe him to shreds say's Inuyasha, thanks say's Serena, I'm still sorry that this has happen to you say's Inuyasha,  
well it did and the next morning I got up and shower and then talk to Trista, and Sesshomarou, thank them both and plus I had no idea that my friend Trista, was dating Sesshomarou, but of course that why Sesshomarou, is in town he said that he here to see the family, but he didn't know I would be here say's Serena.

oh I'm so sorry Serena I'll never let him hurt you again I swear it say's Inuyasha. holding Serena in his arms She held him back, oh Inuyasha, thank you say's Serena, I'm never leaving you again say's Inuyasha,  
they stay like that for a moment then a nurse came in and took a look at Serena, oh my how are you feeling Miss Tuskino, asks the nurse, I feel fine I wish to go home say's Serena, well the doctor well be by in the morning so you should sleep now and get the rest of your strength say's the nurse, ok I will say's Serena, and you go back to your room and get your rest and then maybe you both well be able to go home say's the nurse,  
really say's Serena, maybe Serena,  
you took a really big hit you may have to stay at least another 2 days yet but Inuyasha, most likely well be going home say's the nurse, ok say's Serena. now sleep now say's the nurse and you too Inuyasha, say's the nurse, ok I will now that I know Serena, alright say's Inuyasha, thanks Inuyasha, for staying with me say's Serena, ok let go asks the nurse, and he turn around and go to bed, and so did Serena.

5 days later Serena, got to go home and her and her family were staying at Inuyasha, familys house.

So Serena, how are you feeling asking Leta, hungry say's Serena, ok I will make you something to eat say's Izyoie, you don't have to do that I can make my own food say's Serena. No way Serena, you and Inuyasha, and your friends go hang out in your stay bedroom and watch a movie say's Izyoie. yeah Izyoie, and I well take care of all of your meals for the next 2 days till you are doing better say's Kara, thanks mom say's Serena, ok let all go upstairs' say's Leta,  
yeah movie time say's Mina, that sound great to me say's Sango,  
yeah say's Miroku, ok let go say's Inuyasha.

They all were hanging out watching Movies and eating snacks.

till next chapter.


	18. Packing for the Ranch

5 days later.

Serena, was doing much better.

And She and Inuyasha, were hanging out all the time and Miroku, and Sango, were too having fun with Serena. And Sango, and Serena, were like befriends now and they did girl things and she push Miroku, ass in this lake for grouping her butt, and Inuyasha, hit him in the head. then Miroku, touch Sango's butt too. Sango, yelled at him as always calling 'him a pervert and then slapping him in the face.

Leta, and the other's were all having fun with them too and they all went on trail ride with the horses, Leta, was on a light brown horse name blaster. Mina, was on a black horse name Jake. Amy, on a dark brown horse name Amber, and Inuyasha, on Black beauty, and Serena, on Isabella. they all love doing some running and they all got a change to see what Inuyasha, was like and they like him too just has much has Serena, did just not loving way, and had some real fun, by the end of the day they all went there own ways, the girl went back to where they are from, a day early.

I can't believe you are all leaving tomorrow say's Izyoie. Yes I know this last week were mostly fun beside the hospital promble say's Kara. yeah no kidding say's Aragon. well I'm going to miss you say's Izyoie. I know but don't worry before school starts I will have Inuyasha, back say's Kara. I know so Inuyasha, are you all pack for tomorrow because if your not I could help you say's Izyoie. Mom I can take care of myself say's Inuyasha. I'm going to be away from 4 mouths say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, is going to work on a Ranch say's Sesshomarou. shut up I can work say's Inuyasha. oh I don't miss this one bit you two fighting all the time say's Serena, laughing. Hey say's Inuyasha, what are you saying say's Inuyasha. oh nothing say's Serena. who look at Sango, who started laughing too. what going on say's Inuyasha. nothing I have to get packing say's Serena, Luna, look at Serena, and meow at her Serena, look at Luna, and then just walk up stairs and Luna, follow her.

Up stairs.

Serena, had finish packing and then put her bags by the door, Serena, what is it that you like about Inuyasha, so much Asks Luna.

What are you talking about Luna, Inuyasha, and I are just friends and always will be say's Serena. Ok I just want you to be safe is all say's Luna. Oh no don't tell me you and Rai, have been talking about Inuyasha, being evil asks Serena. No I have not been talking to Rai, she told me that she going to stop say's Luna. that she will not come to you anymore say's Luna. Oh well I don't need her say's Serena. she want to be a bitch because I don't want to dump Inuyasha, has my friend then that her promble say's Serena. ok fine that all I need to know is how strong your friendship is with Inuyasha, Say's Luna.

He's My Friend, He needed a job and I help him get the job OK say's Serena, OK fine Serena, I just wanted to say I'm proud of you say's Luna. ah why what for asks Serena, well because you have grown into a real lady and your not a crybaby and such you really have grown up sent we first met say's Luna. thank you Luna, you always been such a good friend and teacher and I will never forget what you have teach me say's Serena, after that Serena, walk out into the hall.

As she past Inuyasha, room he was yelling on the phone.

Serena, took a look inside and seen him look so hurt in his eyes and that was not right, No, no, you had your change with me Kagome, yelled Inuyasha.

Come on Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I hurt you but you hurt me too in the past too say's Kagome. what are you getting at Asks Inuyasha. well when you were with Kikyo, she cheated on you and then you were with me and then you always ran after her say's Kagome. and you cheated on me say's Kagome, I'm sorry I hurt You but I have never Cheated on you ever Kagome, I love you and you broke me into piece say's Inuyasha. I did go to Kikyo, because she was in trouble and I went to help her but she kiss me I didn't kiss her back and you didn't even believe me when I told you nothing happen say's Inuyasha.

Please Inuyasha, come back to me asks Kagome. No I will not come back to you say's Inuyasha.

Why is it because of that little bitch Serena, who you used to be friends with when we first met asks Kagome. shut up you have no right to talk about My Serena, that way say's Inuyasha, rather mad now. Oh yeah what she got that I don't yelled Kagome, she a little crybaby, and I mean she not even beautiful like me say's Kagome. You know what Kagome, say's Inuyasha. what Yelled Kagome.

She is more Beautiful then you well ever be and she is not a crybaby, she stronger then you, and plus your right I love her more then I love you say's Inuyasha. your such a jerk yell's Kagome. I know and that another thing I love about Serena, she can put up with me being a jerk say's Inuyasha. Oh and Kagome, she not a whore like you she waited to give herself to someone who love's her say's Inuyasha. and she is a virgin too and I love that she wait for the right person say's Inuyasha. You asshole who do you think you are yelled Kagome. I believe I'm Inuyasha, and I do has I please say's Inuyasha. why you say's Kagome. Oh and don't bother calling me again, tomorrow I'm leaving with Serena's family to go get a job at her Ranch, say's Inuyasha.

What your going to her place say's Kagome. Yes her Father need help and I need a job so I going to be working hard for him so don't ever call me again say's Inuyasha. No way you can't go to her house say's Kagome. And why is that asks Inuyasha. if you think I'm going to just sit here while you are at her house, and go and fuck her say's Kagome. You never had Sex with me and there no way your going to have sex with Serena, if you sleep with Her I will tell everyone about you and I will blackmail you for the rest of your life yelled Kagome. You know what Kagome, it not your choice who I Have Sex with, yelled Inuyasha.

Serena, blush hard her hole face went red.

No you see here, I'm not going to sleep with anyone I'm going to get a job say's Inuyasha. I need a job and that it yelled Inuyasha. yeah right wait till your alone with Serena, when her Parent aren't home or not around then you well try to fuck her say's Kagome. you know what I don't care about what you have to say if Serena, wanted to then yes I would but never would I force her too like her ex Darien, did to her say's Inuyasha. what asks Kagome, never mind I'm going now so leave me alone go fuck Koga, cause I'm not going to give you want you want say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, you, click hang up. Inuyasha, had hang up on her.

Inuyasha's room.

take that bitch say's Inuyasha.

Well I see your not pack say's Serena, in his doorway. Oh Serena, I ah... ah...how long have you been Standing there asks Inuyasha. why what ever do you mean I just came to check and see if your bags are pack asks Serena.

Oh well I started to till I got a phone call say's Inuyasha. I see well let see you well need warm clothes some nice boots and long pants and a few hair ties say's Serena. Hey I can pack my own bags say's Inuyasha.

now, now let me help you say's Serena. Hey Serena, come on I really don't like people touching My things say's Inuyasha. then Serena, turn around and kiss Inuyasha, on his cheek, and He turn red in the face, there your all pack say's Serena.

Then she was just about walking out of his room. wait Serena, Inuyasha, grab her pulling her into his arms and started kissing her on her lips.

Inuyasha, Oh Serena, Has they went down on to Inuyasha's bed and he pull at her shirt and then his hand went up her shirt and touch her breast, and making out with her harder and harder, Inuyasha, had gab at her underwear under her skirt. Serena, say's Inuyasha.

He role on top of Her and Serena, was grabbing at his pants 15 min, Inuyasha, your such a great kisser say's Serena. So are you Serena, your amazing say's Inuyasha. Blushing! kissing! making out!. Inuyasha, and Serena, were about to have Sex! for real., ah!ah! Inuyasha, oh Serena... Oh god this feels so good Say's Serena. yes it dose shouldn't we stop though Say's Inuyasha. I don't know if I can stop it feel to good Say's Serena, kissing him again.

Oh Serena, yelled her mother.

Shit My mother coming upstairs say's Serena, Oh great say's Inuyasha. get dress say's Inuyasha. yes say's Serena. So they both fix themselves up and Serena, fix her shirt and her pants and fix her hair a bit, and Inuyasha, fix his pants Hairs too, he was shirtless because he was in his PJ.

Hey Serena, Inuyasha, Knock, knock, come in Mom, say's Serena. standing next to Inuyasha, by his bags with some of his clothes in the bag and she held his shirt in her hand, yes Mom, what is it asks Serena. what are you two up too asks Kara.

Nothing Mother just helping Inuyasha, packing his bags for tomorrow and making sure that he has warm clothes and stuff say's Serena. oh well you would know better make sure he has good work clothes as well and some nice clothes for when we go out to the county club out there say's Kara. OK Mother say's Serena. and Inuyasha, say's Kara.

Yes what is it asks Inuyasha, when we go back to the Ranch you well have to learn how to feed and take care of the horse say's Kara. you well be working with Serena, and she well be teaching you how to work with the horses and then you well have a time well you work by yourself say's Kara. OK anything work for Me Serenity say's Inuyasha. well get some sleep My Son we leave at 6 in the morning say's Kara. were leaving in 6 in the morning asks Inuyasha. yes we are say's Kara. OK mom we well go to bed now say's Serena. night kiddo say's Kara. Night Serenity, say's Inuyasha. and then she left.

Wow that was close say's Inuyasha. Yes I know we better get to sleep say's Serena. wait Serena, about what just happen I'm sorry I lost my head for a moment say's Inuyasha, it ok I was enjoying it say's Serena, Blinking her one eye at him. night love Say's Serena. goodnight Serena. My dearest say's Inuyasha. night say's Serena.

that it for now. so till next time.


	19. I have Been in love with you all My Life

along friendship, that become's love in time.

The Ranch.

it had been 4 hours sent they left Inuyasha's place

Oh Man are we close yet Say's Sammy. No just sit back and relax would you Say's Aragon. Serena, just put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and He just laid Her head over Her head sleeping in the car. Sango did the same thing with Miroku. everyone was still tired. finally they were there at the Ranch.

There it is home sweet home say's Serena. yeah it the start of something new for us all say's Miroku.  
yes and you will work hard or home you go got that say's Aragon. Yes sir, say's Inuyasha, and Sango, at the time, it ok I'm a Demon Slayer, and my family come from a long line of Slayer's say's Sango,  
I could handle this say's Sango, well this isn't my first time working for you Aragon, this would be the 3rd year I have work here now I promise to work hard for you say's Miroku,  
ok well that want I like to hear say's Aragon. thank for getting me a change to Dad, I mean boss say's Inuyasha.  
you welcome Inuyasha, but I don't mind you calling me Dad, when where off the job, but when were in busies call you sir, or boss say's Aragon. yes sir, say's Inuyasha.

Home.  
I'm going to put Isabella, in her stall Inuyasha, why don't you grab hold of Black Beauty and put him away I his stall as well say's Serena, ok I will say's Inuyasha, Miroku, you and Sango, go inside and we will be inside in a little bit say's Serena. ok see you soon say's Sango.

Well here you all are Sango, you will be staying in Serena, room with Serena, you are not to sleep with Miroku, and Inuyasha, and Miroku, you can have the guest room over here and the bathroom right there next to you, and Sammy you will help Miroku, and Sango, with milking the cows ok say's Aragon.  
ok I will Dad say's Sammy.

Ok everyone get some sleep you two are to be in the barn at 5:30am say's Aragon. that really early say's Sango. Yes it is but that work say's Aragon. You both well learn how to milk the cows first then after while one of you will take morning shift and the other will take the night shift, say's Aragon. ok thank you say's Sango, you welcome so get some good sleep cause your going to need it say's Aragon. OK night say's Sango.

And she went into Serena's Room. and Inuyasha, you will be working with Serena, in the horse barn then feeding the animals as well with Sango, and Miroku, you with help Serena, out with the café say's Aragon. Yes Sir, say's Miroku. and every week you will be sign to a different job a week for the next 4 months say's Aragon. Yes sir, say's Sango. goodnight get a good sleep because you all well be working for then next 4 months say's Aragon. thanks say's Inuyasha.  
OK you heard him get to bed right now you all will need it say's Sammy.  
night boys say's Serena. and she walk into her room, and the boys went into there stay room.

first day of work.

5:30 Bee...beet...bee...,. has Sammy, woke up and got dress for the job that morning.  
Hey rise and shine say's Sammy lound eoff to wake Miroku, and Inuyasha, and then went into his sister room to wake up Sango, and when he woke Sango, up he also woke Serena, up too.

Oh Sammy, couldn't you be alittle more queit say's Serena. who role over looking at them,  
Miroku, had gotten dress and Inuyasha, was standing in Serena, door too with Miroku,  
Ok I'm coming say's Sango. OK you two have a lot to learn today now follow me say's Sammy.  
Sammy, yelled Serena.

What asks Sammy, turning around to look at his sister, take it easy on Sango, it only Her first day give Her a chance so do be nice ok, and Miroku, well you already know what to do you just never work with the cows before Say's Serena. Please Sammy, just show Sango, what to do and let them do the rest say's Serena. OK sis, I will be nice say's Sammy, come on you two say's Sammy,  
bye Serena, say's a tired Sango, in her work clothes, she was wearing long jeans and a normal Purple T shirt with her hair up in a high ponytail, with long boots.

Miroku, kind of the same thing jeans and a plan shrit and boots.  
Ok now your ready let go before Dad get down hard on me say's Sammy, ok show us what to do say's Sango,  
ok let head to the barn and i will show you what to do say's Sammy.

they all left for the barn.

Sango, was shock at all the cows, ok everyone this is where you will be working this week say's Sammy,  
ok this is how you milk the cows you put this pump on like this but do be careful can the cows down here can get very stubborn and they do once in while try to kick you say's Sammy. I remember I have been here before You know Say's Miroku.

So how do we get close the right why so we don't get kick asks Sango. You walk up beside them never be hide them always beside them and then sit down and deep there tits in the tits dip stuff here and then put the pump on them and you let the pump do the rest say's Sammy, so watch me and then I will have you both try yourself and then your on your own say's Sammy.  
OK show us then say's Sango. OK you do it like this...Sammy, had put the cows tits in the dip stuff,  
and then put the pump on and let it do the rest OK and that all there is to it say's Sammy.  
But so be prepared because the cows do like to try a knock off the pumps and like to act up and be a real pain in the ass say's Sammy. OK we will watch out for that too say's Miroku, what do we do if one of the cows act up say's Sango, just stay clam and do your best if you have to smack um around a bit to get them to shape up if that doesn't work come get me or my Dad to help you out till you get used to working with them the right way say's Sammy, ok we will say's Sango, now let me see you work on the next one say's Sammy, ok say's Sango, sitting down next to the cows side and started doing what Sammy show her to do, wow Sango, you are a fast learning say's Sammy, thanks but I'm a Demon Slayer and my job in life has a Slayer is to always pay attention to things around me whatever I may be learning say's Sango,  
that a good skill to have cause then you can almost do anything then say's Sammy.  
ok Miroku, your up say's Sammy. ok say's Miroku. he got down on the next cow, and started to dip the tits in the dip stuff, and then when he was trying to put the pump on the dam cow kick it off 2 time it was started to piss him off so he smack the cow to stand still and then he finally got the pump on the right way, don't worry you will get used to it they are a real pain in ass say's Sammy,  
they were finishing up the rest of the work.

In Serena, room.  
after the others left Inuyasha, couldn't fall back to sleep nore Serena, so she slinetly got up and went to take a shower and it feft nice, the warm water waking her up then she got out,  
and then put her work clothes on, and went to wake Inuyasha, up from his sleep.  
after while Inuyasha, did fall back to sleep.

hey Inuyasha, it time to wake up say's Serena, voice low but high in eoff to hear,  
he lifted his head and look up at her.

already say's Inuyasha, yes it 7:00 in the morning and we have to be at work at 8:00 say's Serena, OK I'm up oh man this is going to take some time in getting used to man how do you stand being up so early in the morning say's Inuyasha, that life baby it the early bird get worm Say's Serena. Huh what they supposed to Mean Asks Inuyasha. come on get dress Say's Serena, handing him some clothes to where for the day.

And then He got up right away, they both went down stairs and went to the kitchen and got some food then they went outside to the barn and work all day in the stalls and then outside in the garden weeding the garden as well.

Sun down.  
Serena, had finish up on her work with everything up to the horses and up too gardening to cleaning as well and let the horses out for a run well they were cleaning out the barn with Inuyasha.

Well Inuyasha, you did a great job for your first day say's Serena. you think so asks Inuyasha, tired taken a drink of his water bottle He was tired out they were work him hard He has never work this hard it was kind of nice he felt proud of Himself for once he did a good day work.

Of course I do you learn better then Darien, did when he first started say's Serena.  
thanks say's Inuyasha, it was a lot of work but fun at the same time say's Inuyasha. I'm just glad your here with me say's Serena, me too say's Inuyasha, and he close the crap between them and kiss her on the mouth. They just had a hard time Keeping there hands off of each other.

And then Serena, heard her Mother yelling dinner was ready and so they went in to eat everyone was hungry as hell and Sango, and Miroku, had finish up with the cows and the baby cafes and some of the baby horse to feed and put horse shoes on there feet and then Miroku, went and collate the chickens eggs.

At Dinner.

Everyone was silent well they all ate there meals that were very good,  
So Serena's Father broke the silent.

So how was your first day of work on the Ranch Asks Aragon,  
It was a lot of work but I also kind of like it kind of made Me think about My future but most of all it was kind of fun working with Serena, beside those horse are wonderful animals say's Inuyasha. Yes they are wonderful, say's Aragon.

so you find the Ranch fun do you asks Kara, why yes Momma, say's Inuyasha. I mean Serenity say's Inuyasha,  
old feelings just die hard say's Inuyasha, oh it alright you can still call me Momma,  
if you wish to Inuyasha, say's Kara, thanks say's Inuyasha, so how about you two asks Kara.  
I love working everyday it keep me outside all the time and I love every min of it say's Sango,  
but like I said I'm a Demon Slayer I can't stand to just stand around and do nothing the hole summer anyway say's Sango, that is so true say's Aragon. yeah it different alright but like Inuyasha, said it kind of fun say's Miroku.

Well I'm glad you guy like it here and do great work say's Kara.  
alright well I done with Dinner I'm going to take Isabella out to walk before I call it a night she hasn't been out at all yet because I had to work so much today say's Serena, ok dear but be home before it get to dark say's Aragon. alright bye Dad say's Serena.

Serena, wait can I go to asks Inuyasha,  
of course you can say's Serena, with her smile she gave him.

Out on the Ride.

So Inuyasha, and Serena, took out Black beauty and Isabella, out on the trall and then she look around and stop her horse and told Inuyasha, held up in his horse too.

What is it asks Inuyasha. Do You remember when I told you about my favorite, place on the Ranch,  
say's Serena, yes I remember say's Inuyasha. And you asks Me to show you when we got here say's Serena.  
yes say's Inuyasha. well it just up ahead come on say's Serena. Oh boy I get to see where you spend all your time at say's Inuyasha. let go say's Serena. huh say's Serena.  
and Isabella, was running again, come on boy say's Inuyasha, ah! let go say's Inuyasha. and he follow Serena, and Isabella,

Then 10 min, went by and Serena, told Isabella, to stop by pulling on the rings and stopping her in her tracks, and Inuyasha, did the same thing as well.

Where are we asks Inuyasha. This is it My favorite place on the Ranch say's Serena, with a smile on her face and the wind blowing Her hair all over.

And Inuyasha, was blushing because He never knew Serena, could be so beautiful and all those years ago He wish deep down that He never went out with Kikyo,  
He should of stay beside Serena, like a true friend would do in stand he left because he wanted to be wanted by people and didn't want to be alone so he let Kikyo, trick him into being with her and only her and at the cost he would lose his only true friend Serena, but even back then she still always stay his true friend and let him make his own choices in his life.

So what do you think asks Serena, what asks Inuyasha, I said what do You think about My spot say's Serena. Oh right this spot it beautiful say's Inuyasha,

The spot was right at the side of a water fall.  
and there were wild flowers all over and there was a nice size lake it also at nice green grass tree that was laying down on the ground from being knock over from the last storm.  
right now it was being even more beautiful because the moon was rising and it was beautiful with the stars out and clear to something you don't see in the city ever.

It so cool up here Serena, I can see why you like to be up here say's Inuyasha, thanks say's Serena.  
yeah say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, had tie Isabel, up to a tree and lay down on the grass watching the stars shot across the sky and after some time Inuyasha, did the same thing sat next to her and watch with her.

The Momnet.

It so Beautiful here say's Serena. It is beautiful but not has beautiful has you are nothing is more beautiful then you are say's Inuyasha. really you think that I'm more beautiful then the sky and stars and moon say's Serena. Yes I believe that there more beauty in you then you let yourself see in yourself say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, blush...Sent when do you act all mushy asks Serena. Inuyasha, laugh !Huh. And then move closer to Her and spook something in her ear because I love you and I want you to know how I see you though my eye's and how much I care say's Inuyasha.

Serena, smile then got up and went to the lake, what are you doing asks Inuyasha.

Serena, turn around and smile at him then turn back around and started getting undress, Serena, what are you doing asks Inuyasha, blushing madly,  
You do swim do you not asks Serena. Oh I swim pretty girl ah pretty good pretty good say's Inuyasha.  
Well then come join Me then say's Serena, jump inside the lake naked. After the shock whore off Inuyasha, jump in too, they both swam for awhile.

This feel so good say's Serena, floting on the water on her back. Yeah It kind of make the long day feel good after all that hard work say's Inuyasha.

Yes it dose I do this almost every night after work to relaxed myself after the long day of working say's Serena. it making me feel great say's Inuyasha.  
Yes say's Serena. yeah say's Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha, what did you mean by what you said to Daddy early tonight asks Serena. what I said what do you mean asks Inuyasha. when you said it made you think strongly about your future say's Serena.  
Oh that it just had me thinking is all I'm not sure yet say's Inuyasha. but mostly I was thinking about someday Marring You, someday and helping you take over your family's Ranch say's Inuyasha.

Really you really want to Marry Me and help take over my family's Ranch asks Serena. Yes I do say's Inuyasha.  
really you really could stand being with me for the rest of your life asks Serena.

Yes I do want to Marry you Serena, I've been in Love with you My hole life I just never realize how much say's Inuyasha. And I would be more then happy to spend the rest of my life with I want us to be together for rest of are life's I want to grow old with you I want you to be My side and with you and only you I could never love anybody else like the way I feel about you say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, say's Serena, has she hugs him. has they both sat there in the water hugging each other very strongly I love you too and I always will say's Serena. I love you too say's Inuyasha. Kiss Me Say's Serena.

Inuyasha's Smile at Serena, and lean in and Kiss Serena's made out for an hour of just kissing, they both wanted to keep going longer but Serena, look at Her watch. Oh OK we need to get back home Daddy doesn't like when I stay out past 10:30pm say's Serena, OK we better go then say's Inuyasha.

They both ride back to the house and by the time they got back there hair was dire.

next week.

Serena, and Sango, were working in the barn and Miroku, and Inuyasha, were working with the cows.

So Inuyasha, what with you and Serena, this hole last week you too always going for horse rides and the looks you give her and the way she look at you asks Miroku, what you talking about say's Inuyasha,  
I'm just working with her say's Inuyasha, the old dumb act he like to play out.

Oh don't play dumb I've know you for year's and you are like crazy about her say's Miroku. So what if I'm I like her say's Inuyasha.  
ok... ok... so have you two kiss yet asks Miroku, yes we have kiss alright now stop bugging me say's Inuyasha.  
so you have been on first bass with her say's Miroku, yes now stop asking say's Inuyasha.

So have you put your hands on her body yet asks Miroku, what... flashback,,,,,,,,,,,,.Inuyasha, putting his hands up her shirt and kissing her so badly end of flashback,,,,.

It None of your busies about what goes on between Serena, and I and even if there was something happing between Me and Serena, if has nothing to do with you say's Inuyasha. Ok clam down Inuyasha, man it was only a question say's Miroku. in a defiance, man you really do love Serena, say's Miroku.  
Miroku, I love her very much but I don't want to talk about her the way we used to talk about Kikyo,  
and Kagome, she not like them and I don't want to talk about her like that and I came here to see how it would work out being with Serena, living here for awhile and now I know what I want for my life and my future and I want to asks her Dad for permission to Marry Serena.

Wow wait a min, you really want to take that next step with Serena, I mean didn't you want to go to collage this next year say's Miroku, I did but I would give it all up for Serena, in a heart beat. Look Miroku, I don't know if you under stand how much Serena, mean to Me say's Inuyasha.  
and at the last point Serena's Father walk into the barn when he heard Miroku, and Inuyasha, talking about him asking him permission to asks for his daughter's hand in marriage he couldn't believe what he was hearing and how much he truly love her and how he wanted to spend his life with her.

You know if you truly love Serena, so much then asks her say's Serena's Father, wait you mean your not going to lecture me about how to date your daughter asks Inuyasha,  
No Inuyasha, I'm not say's Aragon, look Inuyasha, I always wish You and Serena, would fall in love say's Aragon. really you always wanted Me to asks Serena, to be my Mate asks Inuyasha.

Yes cause you know what Inuyasha, you are very much worthy of my Daughter hand in Marriage then someone that doesn't love her the way she was and for who she truly is say's Aragon. and you my Son has always love her the way she is and I'm ok with you marrying her say's Aragon. thank you say's Inuyasha.  
now I better get back inside oh and dinner ready say's Aragon.

Sango, and Serena.

Hey Serena, you seem a little out of it this week is something wrong asks Sango,  
No I'm find say's Serena, come on I may not have known you for as long has Inuyasha, and Miroku,  
but I can tell that your not with it and that your trouble say's Sango.

it nothing say's Serena. almost just confused about what was happing between her and Inuyasha, she love him so much but the way they been loving and making out a lot and she wanted more but she was worried that she was in the way and he may never try to go for what he really love to do but he say he love's her more then what he used to want. what He wanted was to marry a beautiful women and live happily ever after with her, and have kids and work with her on her family's Ranch.

Look Serena, you can trust Me on anything whatever your feeling say's Sango.  
I can help with your confusion on anything is there something wrong did you have a fight with Inuyasha, asks Sango.

No Sango, it not that we didn't fight it just me say's Serena. You what did you do asks Sango.  
well Inuyasha, say's he love me say's Serena.

Well isn't that a good thing asks Sango.  
well yes for years I have always wanted to hear him tell me he love me say's Serena. Oh I see say's Sango.  
yeah I love him so much but I don't want him to have to give up everything for me say's Serena.

What do you mean he love you and want to be with you right asks Sango. Yes he said he want to marry me someday and want to help me take over my family Ranch say's Serena. Ok and why is that so bad asks Sango. because I'm stopping him from doing what he really want to do in life he love me so much to give his dream to go to school and get his own busies like his father but more His own car shop or something fixing stuff He always love fixing stuff and that what he truly wants not this say's Serena.

You know what Serena, sometime people give up for the one's we love say's Sango. Miroku, may not say it out loud but he would jump in front of a gun for me and die for me and it the same thing for you and Inuyasha, He love you and you may not see it this way but you are Inuyasha's Dream you are the one he want's and if he really want to he can have you and school if he want to make it work between you two say's Sango.  
Plus he could always build his own shop to fix stuff He could always open a shop right here on the Ranch there a lot of space on the Ranch why can't He build one right here say's Sango.

I guess your right I guess I'm just a little over whelm by all of this say's Serena. I know Love is never easy and think get out of control sometime say's Sango. yeah it does say's Serena.

They went on talking about how they all feel for each other but Her Parents wanted Inuyasha, and Serena, to be reasonable for there action but they were a little worried but not to bad they trusted Inuyasha, with Serena, then any other Man with Her they approve of them dating.

that it for now I have to get some more ideas for the rest of the story so please if anyone has something they like me to add please send me an email and I can look into a new idea as well thanks for reading keep working with me I'm trying to get better a writing and My gammier and I know it not the best but I'm really trying harder.


	20. Moonlight Will you Marry Me

along friendship, that become's love in time.

1 month later.

Inuyasha, and Serena, had been going to her hideout every night they would go to be alone. Miroku, would always cover for them both in case Her Father came looking for Serena, or Inuyasha. or Sango, would cover for them too.

Inuyasha, and Serena, were making out getting into it very heavily into each other Inuyasha's hands started moving up to Serena's breast then the other one was on her ass rubbing Her butt.

Um! Inuyasha, stop you promise to take this slow with Me Say's Serena, pulling his hands away from Her body.  
Sorry I just can't help it Say's Inuyasha. well try to cause were not having sex we have only been together for a Month say's Serena.  
of course sorry are you mad at Me Asks Inuyasha. No I'm not mad I just want you to respect Me that all Say's Serena. I know it just I haven't gone in so long and I'm still getting use to being with you again and plus it just feels a little weird not doing it so much anymore I guess but I'll will try to keep my hands to myself Say's Inuyasha.  
Look I know it not the easiest for you having to wait on Me I'm just a fade that if we cross that line you will turn around and leave me again with a broken heart Say's Serena.  
I will never ever do that to you I'm not leaving this time Serena, I want us to be together for the rest of are lives Say's Inuyasha.  
You swear Asks Serena. I promise with My heart cross to never again touch or flirt with another Women has long has I live Say's Inuyasha.

and to prove that to you Here this is for you I had gone into town earlier this week and the reason I didn't want you to come with Me cause I wanted this to be a surprised. Say's Inuyasha. Ok what are you talking about Asks Serena.

Well it goes like this Oh boy here goes breath Inuyasha has He spook to Himself there for a moment...Serena, Tuskino. Will you when you get out of High School... will You Marry Me Asks Inuyasha, getting down on one lags and holding a box in his hands. Will you Marry Me Serena, become My wife after we get out of School I don't care how long I have to wait for you to be ready but I just want you to know I love you and this is the only way I know how to show you how much I want to be with You. I'm hoping you will see what you mean to Me and I'm hoping this will prove my Feelings and show you that this is what I want to be with you forever no one else So will You Be My Mate Asks Inuyasha.

Oh My God Inuyasha, you are purposing to Me I thought that this would only happen in My dreams but never in real life but honestly I can't think of a word to say Say's Serena. well is it a Yes you will Marry Me or No you won't Marry me Asks Inuyasha. a little a fade of the answers. Inuyasha, I love you so much I can't think of living a life without you. SO Yes I will Marry You Say's Serena, with tears falling down her face. You will you truly will Marry Me Say's Inuyasha. Yes I will Mate with you be with you forever I will be your one and only and you will be Mine Say's Serena. Great so I guess we truly will marry each other after all Say's Inuyasha. what are you saying you just ask me right Asks Serena.

Yes but what I meant was when we were Kids you said you would love to Me married to Me someday so do you really believe we will be happy together you did say that to me when we were kids Say's Inuyasha. Serena, thought about it in her head she blush for a min. Yes Inuyasha, we will be very happy together I promise to Make you happy and Be a good wife Never cheat or nothing to hurt you ever beside when we get into a monthly fight but you know I don't mean those kinds of things Say's Serena. Laughing! alright it all good Say's Inuyasha. but Yes I will love you and always be by your side Say's Serena. So will I and I will never be with another women again ever I love you Serena, forever Say's Inuyasha. I love you to Inuyasha, Say's Serena, sealing a kiss with Inuyasha. Has He put the ring of Her finger now It was a creep ring either it was $90,000 ring it was a lot of Money but she was worth it. Serena. knew He was telling the truth.  
She just kiss him again.

Um Inuyasha's eyes were wide then He close them to show Serena, how much He truly love her.  
then He pulled away. Serena, are you alright Asks Inuyasha. why wouldn't I be alright Asks Serena.  
you smell like blood Say's Inuyasha. Oh No Say's Serena. She stood up looking down her lags and sure eoff it was that time of mouth.  
Oh great we have to go home now Say's Serena. is it what I think it is Asks Inuyasha. Yes it is Say's Serena.  
Ok I'm not even going to get into it with you on that kind of talk Say's Inuyasha, crossing his arms.  
so they both went back home.

Serena, had stay away from Inuyasha, all week He hated this time of mouth for girls to be on there thing it always took to much time away.

But finally she over with it un till next time.

So Inuyasha, what going on what happen between you and Serena, Asks Miroku. Nothing just a few kisses Say's Inuyasha, bushing His hair out. No come on you been smiling scent you got back you been like really happy You and Serena, both were acting like you were on cloud Nine Say's Miroku. OK, Ok find I tell you I did it tonight Say's Inuyasha. did what did you two have Sex Asks Miroku. No you idoit I ask Serena, to Marry Me I gave her the ring tonight Say's Inuyasha. Really what did she say Asks Miroku. She said Yes that after high school we are going to get Married Say's Inuyasha. Oh My God I'm so happy for you Inuyasha, I'm so happy for My two best friends finally being together like they were meant to be Say's Miroku.

In the Serena's Bedroom.

Sango, had just walk into Serena's room, and She could hear Serena, singing to herself.

Wow what is going on in Here Asks Sango. Serena, turn around looking at Sango, and laughing blushing. Oh Hey Sango, how was work Asks Serena. find never mind that what got into you Serena, Asks Sango. well a lot just happen just now Say's Serena. like what Asks Sango. Well just this Say's holding her hand out to show Sango, Her ring. Oh My God yelled Sango. coughing up a little bit from surprised. I know it surprising alright Say's Serena, blushing.

what wrong Asks Miroku, worried along with Inuyasha, standing beside Him. Sango. moth still open. Sango, you alright Asks Miroku. Serena, just told Me Inuyasha, asks Her to Marry Him Say's Sango, still surprised. Oh so she just told you too Huh I just heard it from Inuyasha, but I didn't get that reaction Say's Miroku. Serena, was just blushing like crazy. So when are you planning this wedding Asks Sango. well after school out We haven't talk that fair yet prombley with in the year sometime or by the next spring for sure Say's Serena. Yeah We have yet to still talk about that Say's Inuyasha. walking beside Serena, putting an arm around her.

well I'm happy for you boy this is going to kill Kikyo, and Kagome for sure Say's Sango. I can't wait to see My step Sisters face when she hear this Say's Miroku, smiling evilly Oh yeah that will be a face I will love to see I can't wait to see the look on there faces Say's Inuyasha. yeah well this is not about them it about us so what they think this is are life's together not there so who care what they have to do with us or what they think Say's Serena. Yeah she right sorry Serena, Say's Sango. it find it not like I'm jealous of them or anything I just hate them for everything they ever done to me but yet I still would safe there life's 100 times and they would never even care about my life Say's Serena, crossing her arms. forget them Serena no need to worry Say's Miroku. yeah sure thing Say's Serena. it alright dear I won't let them hurt you again no one is allow to make fun of you ever again Say's Inuyasha. thank you Inuyasha, say's Serena, kissing his cheek.

Serena, honey what going on in here Asks Serena's Mother. Oh Mom it Ah nothing really just talking hanging out right now Say's Serena. what Asks Sango. silent Say's Miroku, cover Sango's mouth. Inuyasha, was about to ask what going on but kept quiet. Ok well I'm off to bed your dad says it time you all get ready to follow sue and go to bed Say's Kara. alright Serenity, we will head to be Say's Inuyasha. night sweet heart Say's Kara, closing the door be hide her.

Ok why did you just silent Sango, Asks Inuyasha. have you forgotten already Inuyasha, if My Mother here you asks Me to Marry you she will never leave us alone plus She will be telling the hole family then it going to feel like we don't have the right choice on are on wedding Say's Serena. what do you Asks Sango. look I will tell My Mom and Dad but not now it too soon for them to know plus Dad already knows because Inuyasha, Asks Him first for his permission but Dad won't Say anything to mom till I tell Her myself Say's Serena. why not tell her sweet heart Asks Inuyasha. I will tell Her Inuyasha, but we just got Engaged each other I want some time to plan out are wedding I feel has if My Mom and the your Mom will try to control everything so right now till the end of Summer I would like this to stay between us all Say's Serena. you know what your right If My Mother heard about this now things wouldn't end well right now we will keep it to are self Say's Inuyasha. OK thanks now go to bed Guys Say's Serena. alright night dear good night love Say's Inuyasha. kissing Serena. then turn to walk out the door.

all of them went to bed after that night. things seem to be perfect.

Serena, was just finishing Her work in the barn Now she was on her way to meet up with Inuyasha. He was already up on the hill it was so peaceful out tonight. Sango and Miroku, were taken care of the rest of there work then they went to have some alone time of there own. in Miroku, little hideout on the ranch.

Sorry I'm late.

Hey sorry you had to wait so long dam cows Say's Serena. walking over to Inuyasha. It no promble you have to do your job Say's Inuyasha. thanks but really I'm sorry for being late Say's Serena. it find Say's Inuyasha, kissing her.

She kiss back it felt nice to fell his lips on hers. She kiss him back with so much passion she was going deeper and deeper. Um Serena, slow down your started to getting a little over board Say's Inuyasha, trying to control himself even though He wanted her so bad. Of course I just wanted to show you how much I care and love you Say's Serena, blushing. I love you too Say's Inuyasha. Hey I have an idea Say's Serena. what is it Asks Inuyasha.

Serena, didn't say a word she started taken Her clothes off. what are you doing Asks Inuyasha, blushing really hard wait are you doing what think you are going to do again Say's Inuyasha. aren't you coming in Asks Serena. has She dive into the lake. Inuyasha, caught on to what she was doing so He change out of His clothes too naked has well has Serena. they both were taken a naked swimming Again like the 10th time they done this scent they been together.

the water fells so good after a long days work it was just so hot out today it feel so nice Say's Serena, floating on her back. Yeah it is Say's Inuyasha, Swimming over to her. She sat up in the water letting Inuyasha, hold her close to His body. there naked form being held up agents each other. I love you Say's Serena, has She kissed Him again. Inuyasha, just kiss her back rubbing his hold body up agents Her breast up agents his chest. there toughs were filling there mouths with wetness. God Serena, you are driving Me crazy Say's Inuyasha. I know but this is fun right Asks Serena. I always have fun when I'm with you baby Say's Inuyasha, in a teasing manner. we better get dress before my curfew it up we have only has Serena, look at her watch 20 min, to get back and then ride back to the house in 15 min, so we should go now Say's Serena. Ok I would hate for you Dad to get mad at Me Say's Inuyasha. yeah let go Say's Inuyasha.

so they both ride back to the house where both Serena, and Inuyasha, had a earful from Miroku, and Sango, wanted to know all the juicy details on what happen on there date again.

Come on Inuyasha, just tell Me what happen Asks Miroku, trying to get Inuyasha, to talk to Him. Nothing happen we went for a swim that all we kiss then came home Say's Inuyasha. getting ready for bed for the next hard long day for tomorrow.

So are you going to tell me Asks Sango. tell you what asks Serena, bushing her hair out. oh come on don't act like you don't know what going on Asks Sango. what are you talking about Asks Serena, putting her bush down. come on tell me about your date with Inuyasha. Asks Sango. we took a ride on the horse in the moonlight we stop for a little while we went for a silent moonlight swim we kiss we talk and then we came back here Say's Serena. that it that all you too did Asks Sango. yes were taken it slow Say's Serena.

really that all you did with her kiss swim ride that it yelled Miroku. yes I promise to take it slow with Her Miroku, I'm trying to show her that I respect her Say's Inuyasha. I know but can't you touch Her at all Asks Miroku. No she doesn't want us getting to a touchy feely thing She like to be able to control herself and same goes for Me I want her to be ready plus She told Me she want to wait to till after school is over with Say's Inuyasha. but what if you two do it before hand Asks Miroku. well then I will give her the best night of her life but I'm taken my time in just being her boyfriend not her fuck body. That why I'm done with other girls I'm tired of them always wanting to use Me for Sex and money and I'm tired of it all I just want something free felling like the old me used to do and that why I know deep with in my soul I'm happy with Serena, has My girl finally after all these years I'm not a fade to be seen with her I can't even remember why I was so embarrass to be seen with Her but I know She is the one and only one for Me she will be my mate and I will forever be faithful to Her and only her to give her what ever she asks for and that is why we are going slow with this it are time now to show the world they were wrong and we are meant to be together Say's Inuyasha.

I understand Inuyasha, and I'm very proud to hear you speak this way about Serena, after all these years of not letting yourself to love her at all when she was so loyal to you. but it ok to have fun too isn't Asks Miroku. of course Say's Inuyasha.

speak of witch Sango, how about you and Miroku, have you both got dirty Asks Serena, with a smile. what Huh um I'm going to bed now Say's Sango, blushing.

Ah so you did do it then Say's Serena. shut up yelled Sango. running out of the room.

See now you know how I feel when you ask question like that yelled Serena down the hall. what going on both boys Asks popping there heads out there door.

Oh hello Inuyasha, Say's Serena, smiling. Hey Baby Say's Inuyasha. walking over to Serena's door. what did you do to Sango, Asks Miroku. well I ask her a question and she ran away from it Say's Serena, being honest. what did you Asks Her Asks Miroku. the same thing She was bugging me about all night long Asks Serena. and what was that Asks Miroku.

About Sex She was asking about my date with Inuyasha, and I told her no we didn't do anything then I turn the question on her and witch seem like you too must have cause she was has red has ever almost like a really bad sunburn Say's Serena, laughing. Oh yeah we did do that Say's Miroku. AH so you two have finally done it Say's Inuyasha, smiling. yeah we have Sango, still getting use to the idea of us doing it Say's Miroku. Yeah well now she knows how I feel about it Say's Serena. Hey don't act like that Say's Miroku. I didn't do It hurt her I did it to show her how respect she be played out and about what happen between someone so be there own busses what happen be hide close doors stay be hide closes doors Say's Serena, crossing her arms. alright I see how you feel about it Serena, Say's Miroku. I should go clam her down Say's Miroku, walking out to see Sango.

Wow you really got the best of Sango, Serena, Say's Inuyasha. yeah I did I just couldn't take it anymore they both keep bugging about what you and I do when were alone it bugs sometime there so nosey at time it nice to know they care but I like having my privacy Say's Serena. I know what you mean ever sent we got back form tonight He been bugging me about if I slept with you yet it kind of well it just get under my sink Say's Inuyasha. yeah it dose I mean My too Say's Serena. they kiss in front of Serena's door making it deeper has they got into it.

Ah um aren't you two supposed to be in bed now Spoke Serena's Father.

Daddy Say's Serena blushing. they both pull away from each other. Um good night Serena, um sir Say's Inuyasha. going back to his stay room.

Serena shut her door at the same time. Serena. went to bed has Inuyasha, was getting into bed.

Serena's father walk in.

Hey we need to talk Say's Her Father. what is it Asks Inuyasha, sitting on the bed. It about My Daughter I know you two have been dating now but let me remind you keep your Hands to yourself and if you ever sleep with Her you better used protection Say's Her Father. Yes sir, but I swear I haven't touch Her in anyway yet Say's Inuyasha. Look your like a son to me it wired for me to say this but I trust you with Her more then any other Man Say's Alan. Really you honestly are OK with us and if we wanted to Say's Inuyasha. Yes but do respect her wishes Say's Alan. I promise I will always be fair to Her Say's Inuyasha. Good now you sleep now Say's Alan. night Say's Inuyasha. well there is something I would like to say Say's Inuyasha. what is it Asks Alan. someday I would like to help Serena run this Ranch and keep it in the family Say's Inuyasha. I'm happy to hear that Son Say's Alan. Night Father Say's Inuyasha. night Inuyasha Say's Alan closing the door be hide him.

well He sure has turn into a man I'm happy to hear Him talk like that He going to make a great husband for my little girl Say's Alan. He went to his room and up playing with his wife a little witch they ending up having fun. Sango and Miroku. finally went to bed after that night. thing were alight scent then everyone was happy with everything Sango and Serena, were doing better after there a little promble but She wasn't going to let little things bother her they both were just happy being best friends and the boys kissing and hugging and working for both girls so everything was going good on the Ranch.

Serena, had gotten something in the mail and found out Trista and Sesshomarou, were getting Married.

Wow Sesshomarou, finally Asks Her finally Say's Inuyasha. yeah it really surprising to hear that but I was told that she was head over heals for him at collage Say's Serena. well as long has She can put up with him I guess I'm happy for them both Maybe she can get him to not be so much of a stick in the mud Say's Inuyasha. I think Sesshomarou, really loves Trista and ever scent He took Rin in has His daughter they both care for the girl she bought the together to maybe they can find happiness Say's Serena. yeah well let hope someday are children will make us just has happy Say's Inuyasha. are children Asks Serena, blushing. yeah are kids for when we get married and when we have are first few kids Say's Inuyasha, hugging her close. Serena just blush like crazy. Oh and how many kids will we have Asks Serena. um I think 2 3 will be just right Say's Inuyasha, smiling. um I think I like that idea Say's Serena. has they share a kiss.

anyway sorry it took me so long to update but it been hard to get some ideas but hope you like it.

till next time.


	21. Fighting

along friendship, that become's love in time.

It had been a Year now Sent Serena, and Inuyasha, started dating.

Serena's Parents Heard about Inuyasha, Asking Serena, to marry Him when School was over plus His parents came up to surprised Inuyasha, plus to see how he was dong. Plus they both got worried when He told them over the phone that He didn't want to take over His Father company anymore that He could give it to Sesshomarou, and Trista, can help him out in ways as well sent Izyoie and Trista, have both love the idea of Fashion, so Trista was going to take over for Izyoie. Serena, was no where near the idea of taken a fashion busies anyway.

But anyway.

He told them He wanted to work on the Ranch and open up a shop for himself He wanted to Spend his life with Helping Serena, take he family's Ranch. They were both shock when He said that was the life he wanted to they both wanted to see it for themselves if it was true.

And it was they never seen him work so hard before to show he was serious about his future.

Serena's Parents told them how hard he works and how good he was too He also fix the tracker a few time for braking down he was good. plus his paycheck were nice size has well. When they heard about Inuyasha, and Serena, getting married they thought they were dreaming they never thought they ever would marry.

Let go.

Wow I can't believe we been here for almost 4 months already Say's Sango, weeding the garden has Serena, was getting some food for her mother.

I know It been fun having you guys here I forget sometime how life can be so much fun Say's Serena. Yeah I know so have you and Inuyasha, been getting better at keeping your hands to yourselves Asks Sango. Yes He hasn't been trying much lately well beside at the night of the county club where he sang that song on stage with Miroku, Say's Serena. But we only kiss touch a little I gave him a Hand job and He gave me a few hits as well so we please each other Say's Serena, blushing.

Wow you guys much be feeling more ready soon you should want to do it right Asks Sango.

I want to but I want it to be in a very special moment Say's Serena. So hasn't he try to make a lot of moments though Asks Sango. Yes but I don't want my parents walking in on us. No we are waiting Say's Serena. Huh so what next then Asks Sango. Well I was thinking on our night of Graduation Say's Serena. Oh I see Say's Sango. Have you and Miroku, tried to make some fun yet Asks Serena. Yes He not bad he's pretty goof better then DK He was horrible but Miroku, He surprised me more then I ever thought he could Say's Sango, blushing.

Wow you know Sango, He really dose love you maybe you two could get married after School too Say's Serena. We want to but I'm going to England for a Year and Miroku's going to California for a Year. but He also thought of going to Harvard law school has well Say's Sango. Oh I see but you won't brake up right Asks Serena. I don't know yet don't want to Say's Sango. Please don't brake up you two are perfect for each other Say's Serena. Dose Miroku, know Asks Serena.

I just got the letter a few month ago before we got here but I didn't tell him about it 3 days ago, He was surprised cause he didn't know I wanted travel to England but I may stay longer then a year has well Say's Sango. I see what did He say about it Asks Serena. He hasn't talk to me in 2 days Serena, I think I broke his heart Say's Sango, worried she was losing him.

Oh I see but can't you make it work between you two Asks Serena. How could we Asks Sango. I don't know keep writing to each other talk all the time. you can make it work he would be leaving anyway so how come you both can go your own ways then come back and Get married Say's Serena. I wish it was that easy Serena, but I don't think we have a change of it Say's Sango. Don't give up then keep fighting to be together and if He truly want to leave because he can't make it work then that his promble not yours Say's Serena. You think so Asks Sango, crying now. I know so Say's Serena, hugging Sango, to her.

Miroku, and Inuyasha, were walking back sent they were done working, and Inuyasha, seen Serena, holding Sango, who look to be crying.

Miroku, what going on with Sango, Asks Inuyasha. What ever do you mean Asks Miroku, not looking at Her cause it hurt him to much. Ok that it Has Inuyasha, grab Miroku, by his shirt and pull him into the barn.

What the hell Inuyasha, what was that for Asks Miroku. What is up with you, you been all upset sent well the other day Say's Inuyasha, being tuff on Him.

I don't know what your talking about Asks Miroku. Oh cut the crap Miroku, I know you better then this and you won't even look at Sango, why what happen you two fight Asks Inuyasha. She leaving me yelled Miroku, with his head down. What do you mean she leaving you Asks Inuyasha.

She going to England after school out she had known about this for the last 4 months Say's Miroku. Jezz Miroku, why dose that have to put a dap on things Asks Inuyasha. Because we both we be far away meeting new people how can we stay together when were going to different schools Say's Miroku.

Miroku, you love Sango, are you willing to throw away 7 years of knowing each other and trying to date her for years just over a little fear of not being together Say's Inuyasha. I know what you say but it be so hard to live without her I thought she would come with me we talk about it but she really doesn't want to go to California, She was to go to England Say's Miroku. So what let her go to school where she want you would be busy with your own studies anyway to get your wish to be a lawyer Say's Inuyasha.

I know but how do we work it out Asks Miroku. Talk it out with her make it work then get married when you come back or get married before you go one way or another you need to talk about your lives and if you two have what it take to be together forever Say's Inuyasha. Ok I'll try Say's Miroku.

You know just because you finally got Serena, to forgive and love you don't go around telling me how love works sometimes it just don't ok Say's Miroku, feeling the presser. Where the hell did that come from I was trying to be a friend to help you fight for someone who more impotent then a fucking school and a little long dissent issue Say's Inuyasha, walking out of the barn angry at him.

Sango, went to take care of the rest of her work.

Serena, Seen Inuyasha, looking angry.

Oh boy now what Asks Serena, to herself.

Ring,, Ring. Ah Serena look at Her phone.

Hello Answer Serena.

Serena, Say's a Voice.

Yes who is calling Asks Serena.

It Rai, Spoke the voice. Oh What is it Rai.

Look I'm sorry for the way I treated your friend your right it was wrong to think so bad of all people just because there different Say's Rai.

Yeah well you were wrong but you know I'm not one t hole grudges Say's Serena.

Thanks can you meet me in town it very impotent Say's Rai.

What is it you need I'm in the middle of work Say's Serena.

I'm in trouble please help me Say's Rai, in a sacred voice.

What wrong what happen Asks Serena. I can't talk about it here please just come here please Say's Rai.

Alright I'm coming to get you I'll be there Say's Serena.

Thank god thank you Rai.

Sure but where are you Asks Serena.

Down by the bar on 7th and main Say's Rai.

Ok on my way Say's Serena.

click.

Did she buy it Say's a Voice. Yes She bought it do you really think this is best Asks Rai.

We have to make sure the future come to pass Say's the Voice.

Darien, I don't want to hurt her but I know I can't stand the thought of her marry Inuyasha, in stand of you Say's Rai.

Don't worry I will get this time but please make sure she knock out cold Say's Darien. Right Say's Rai.

Serena, had gotten ready she told her father she had to run to town she would be back later.

He Ok it and She took off.

Inuyasha, seen Her take off with the truck She seem to be in a hurry.

Hey Pop's where Serena, going Asks Inuyasha. In town She got a call from an old friend who was in need of some help Say's Aragon.

Um really witch friend Asks Inuyasha. Rai She call Serena, and said she was sorry and that she was in some trouble with her ex boyfriend hurting her so she asks Serena, to help her out Say's Aragon. She went alone Asks Inuyasha. She can handle herself she just picking her up not getting into a fight Say's Aragon.

I don't trust that girl She hate me She been fighting with Serena, sent we started dating Say's Inuyasha. Oh is that so Asks Aragon. Yes it is, is there another car I could follow her so she doesn't get hurt Asks Inuyasha. Um I guess I should trust you on stuff like this Say's Aragon. Ok Here you can take this into town Say's Aragon. Nice bike Say's Inuyasha. it was Sammy's but he doesn't want it anymore he was going to sell it but I will let you drive it today Say's Aragon. Nice great thanks Say's Inuyasha, getting on it following after Serena.

He trusted Serena, but He didn't trust that Rai, women She always believe that Darien and Serena, should have a future together She blew up at Serena, the last time she heard Serena was marring Inuyasha. She got in His face too He blew right back at her. She hadn't been seen or heard from so it may him worry.

And He knows Serena, heart is just to good and she can't hate people for very long either and Rai knows it she just playing Her into some king of trap.

In town.

Serena, went looking for Rai, where she said she be, but no body was there.

Hello Say's Serena. Rai yelled out Serena.

nothing if this is a joke I'm going to kill her Say's Serena, talking to herself.

Serena over here Say's Rai. Oh thanks heaven here I thought you were playing me for a moment Say's Serena.

No I was it but come on I don't want my guy to see us let just get out of here Say's Rai. Ok well my truck that way Say's Serena.

Oh no there here Say's Rai, acting all worried.

Has Serena, look back at her truck where there were a few guys walking to them.

Oh no Say's Serena. come run this way Say's Rai, leading the way so Serena, would be out of reach a little bit at least eoff time to let Darien, do what he got to do.

quick in here Say's Rai. Has Serena, follow we should transform now Say's Serena, holding the door shut. But before she knew anything else she felt a spark run all the way up her back and she was out cold on the floor.

Well you did it I'm proud of you Rai, Say's Darien. No worries Say's Rai, now hurry up we have no idea how far be hide Inuyasha, is Say's Rai. Right Say's Darien, picking Serena, up and moving her into a bedroom.

Please Serena, be alright please wait for me just wait till I get there Say's Inuyasha, worry about her.

He had just pull up into town there Serena's Dads truck. He notice there were a lot of men standing around he figure there would be so it was a trap.

Turn around the town is close for now Say's a Man walking to him. Not happening now where is my girl at where has Darien, taken her Asks Inuyasha.

Your not has dumb has you look Half breed Say's the man. I won't Asks again Say's Inuyasha. She busy at the moment with Darien, you can take it up with him after He done with his work Say's The Man.

the hell I will not get out of my way or I will move you myself Say's Inuyasha. just try it say's the man.

they all broke out into a fight.

Oh shit Say's Rai, Has She ran to the door. Darien, he here what do we do Asks Rai. I haven't even started yet give me 20 min that all I need Say's Darien. How he strong what can I do Asks Rai. Your Sailor Mars kill him Say's Darien. He kill me Say's Rai. He can and you know he can Say's Rai. Oh well at least you will be given a good cause Say's Darien. How dear you say that to me you jerk Yelled Rai. well you choose to not me Say's Darien. oh hell no you don't yelled Rai, about to hit him when he block the door with his rose that seem to have a barrier on the door. What have I done thought Rai.

Mars fire blast Yelled Rai, hitting the door. I can't be here Say's Rai.

So She ran away.

Inuyasha, kick the door in. looking around him He scent Darien, He was piss off.

He kick the door Darien, had some powers alright.

Serena, screaming inside She was fighting to do everything she could to stop Darien, for getting into her.

Serena, Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Yelled Serena. Darien, stop if you hurt her so help me it will be the last thing you ever do so give her back now and I won't hurt you Say's Inuyasha. Whatever you can't make it thought that barrier Demon Say's Darien.

find don't say I didn't wore you Say's Inuyasha, holding his claws out to the door.

Blades of blood Yelled Inuyasha. Surprising He broke the door down.

He broke Darien, jaw the cop pick his Ass up.

everything was fix up with in a weeks time.

Inuyasha, was glad he got to her in time he thought if he was any longer he would have lost her to Darien, He was happy to know he still got timing.

But that all for now till next time that all I got for today.


End file.
